Warzone online
by captain fox905
Summary: I had an idea to start a book,based off SAO and a few other enemies,and do not own many of the characters. It's not done yet,this is just what i have so far. i'll reupload the file when i get it done or something. let me know what you think and what i should do.


Chapter 1-The beginning

There is this VR MMORPG game called WarZone online. You can play it and exit or live in it since you're soul and body get transported into the game. Fox decided to live in the game,he made his character a demon fox.

he had orange hair,red eyes,and a fox tail. he was also a assassin and a element magic user,and also was a soul hunter. He took his first major misson and was assigned to work with sinon and a group of marines from a military guild.

Fox and the others hid behind rocks and trees as bullets started to fly at them alone with molotoves and explosives. Fox fired back with a M4A1 and the others fired back as well.

"Be careful!" Sinon yelled into her mic. she was providing overwatch with a MK11 sniper and was picking off enemies left and right. "we have soldiers hit!" someone yelled. fox used a magic attack called fire and lighting destruction which make a huge ball of lighting and fire and blow up and kill or destroy everything with in ten miles in all directions.

"Fox that was crazy." sinon said into the mic,as she pulled out a L96 sniper and started to fire at hostiles. "I know" fox replies firing a M249 and M240. A kid ran over and hugged fox and he patted her head, "it's okay. you're safe now." fox said to her. "my name's vixen." the girl said,then picked up a UMP-45 from a dead solider and started to fire at the enemy with it.

Sinon pulled out a M95 sniper and started killing with it. "fox,you guys are lucky you have me as a sniper and team mate." sinon said. "roger that." fox replied, pulling out a M16A4 and firing at the enemy with it. "there's a lot of them!" yelled a maxie,one of the elite soldiers. "well these guys are part of that powerful dark guild...they love attacking random people and places...and our mission from our guild is to take as many of the out as possible." fox replied.

Maxie grinned and pulled out a AN-94 and started firing at the enemy,while a solider next to her was using a Five-Seven pistol and a Glock 17 pistol. "Good thing we all bought a ton of guns and ammo and stuff before we took the mission and after we took it." he said laughing.

Fox smiled,and kept killing. Vixen picked up a RPD and RPK and fired both at the enemies,then got shot in the arm and dropped the RPK. Fox saw her health bar go from 1000 health,down to 150.

He looked at his own health bar and saw that he still had all 40,000 health. He healed vixen and then went back to firing. Sinon ran down to them,and fired a Scar-L at the enemies. "thought i'll help with more fire power" she said to fox,who smiled,and pulled out a M1014 shotgun and a M3 shotgun and fired 12 gauge and 20 gauge buckshot and slugs at the enemies with both.

Fox grinned and combined his lighting,fire,lava,ice,rock,and snow destruction attacks,and tornado,and blizzard into one super element attack and destroyed everying with in 100 miles all around them and also killed a lot of enemies with it. then fired a M240 at the enemies. "Damn fox..." sinon muttered while reloading. "hey they started this." fox replied.

Fox got hit in the leg by a ice neddle,and then in the arm by a lighting arrow. Fox's red eyes went bright and he used his most powerful element attack which destroyed everything with in 10,000 miles and killed almost all the enemies. "wow fox..." sinon muttered and killed the last enemy.

Fox healed himself,and everyone rested. People in Military vehichles pulled up and got out while the guys on the turrets stayed and they surrounded fox and the others,and a girl walked up and kicked fox in the chest.

"so you're the kid everyone is talking about...or are you just a copycat with his name..." she said. a guy grapped sinon and put a gun to sinon's head. "lets find out."

Fox growled,and back kicked the girl and then hit her with his tail which he made into fire,then lighting, and then lava and then threw lava and lighting neddles at the girl who got hit by them,then punched her with his fist surrounded by lava,fire,and lighting. Then he killed the guy holding sinon hostage.

The girl got up and smiled, "my name is Erza" she said, "nice to meet you fox."

"YOU KILLED HIM!" yelled one of Erza's man who fired at fox with a M9 pistol. "NO STOP YOU IDIOT!" Erza shouted,but fox already killed the man. "what do you want?" fox asked erza. "we wanted to join you." she said. fox smiled,"alright...Erza the bloody shot." fox said, calling her by her nickname.

"you knew?" she said confused. "yes." fox replied. They all started to move out again,the vehicles got destroyed by fox when he attacked erza. they made camp after traveling for 5 hours.

"so...fox, you're an assassin,who's also a demon fox,and also a soul hunter..." Erza said amazed. Fox nodded. "your dad used to live in the game and so did your mom..what happened to them..." Erza asked.

"if you die in the game,you respawn...but they didn't they actually died..." fox muttered. "how?" Erza asked. Fox didn't say anything,just sat there with tears rolling down his face, then they heard a voice. "I killed them."

"WHO ARE YOU!" sinon yelled. A girl walked forward, "I am Luna." she said. "you...killed them..." fox said shaking. "yep,what are you shaking with fear? you fucking kitsune or should i call you a furry?" luna taunted.

Fox used lighting destruction and lava destruction on luna then, fire a M249,M240,RPK,RPD at her, then hit her with his lighting,fire,snow,ice,lva,rock,and water tail,then combined them all into one and hit her with it. He summoned Fire spikes and then jumped in the air,and threw a big meteor made out of lighting,fire,lava,and ice at luna.

He then blasted her with a blast of lighting,then a blast of lava,and finally a blast of fire. He stood there growling. "nice attacks fox...you're strong." luna said,brushing her self off.

Luna fired Arrows made off blood at fox,who got hit by 3,and grazed by 2. Fox blasted luna with a blast that was had lava,lighting,fire,ice,snow,rock,water,and iron combined into one. luna went flying backwards then fox ran and back kicked her,but cut fire on as soon as he kicked her. Luna got up strggling, "i surrender fox." she said,crying and bleeding badly.

Fox hit her with his strongest element attack which he called all element destruction, then threw spirit blades at her and finally hit her with a ball of lava. Sinon smacked him. "no more fox." she said, fox sat down.

Luna sat up, "damn..." she muttered and teleported away. "fox you over did that,she even said she surrendered." Erza said in a pissed off tone. Fox sat there and said nothing. Erza walked away and everyone else decided to rest for a bit.

Fox was bleeding badly. "what happened?" sinon asked,then saw a huge demon. fox threw lighting blades at the demon, who jumped and smacked fox,fox killed it with ice destruction and healed and then told the others to rest.

A guy walked up in a cloak and a metal mask with glowing red eyes. "My name is Claw. I am here to fight fox." Claw threw blood spikes at fox,who dodged and threw lighting blades at him. Claw blocked them,and hit fox with a blast of blood neddles.

Fox fired at claw with a five-seven and then jumped in the air,and threw a big meteor if lighting and then of fire at claw,who got hit and sent flying then attacked fox with a blizzard of blood neddles.

'A blood magic user...' fox thought, Fox attacked with all his attacks and weapons in a frenzy of attacks dealing a lot of damage,and dodging claw's attacks as they came at him. "DIE CLAW!" Fox snapped as he blasted claw with a blast of lava.

Claw got back up,and grinned, "yes,fox you are truely powerful." claw said,and ran away.

"everyone rest up." fox ordered. Claw killed a few of the others, and fox pulled out his sword and attacked claw.

"For fox to bring out his sword that means hes getting serious..." sinon said to vixen.

Fox threw blades of lighting and other elements with the sword and then turned the blade to lighting and lava and slashed at claw,and then hit him with his lighting tail,then ripped open claws arm with his sword. claw jumped away from fox, then targeted sinon,and fox blocked claws attack and stabbed claw in the chest.

Fox turned into a fox,and turned his fur to lighting and tackled claw,and also slashed claw with his claws that were made out of lava and fire now. Fox turned his fur into every element and tackled claw and slashed him and bit him a lot. fox turned back to human and pulled his sword out panting.

"fox..." sinon muttered holding her mouth. Claw grinned and ran at fox who,dodged and then sliced claw's throat, "Now die claw." fox said with a grin on his face. Fox put away his sword and sat down. "now as long as we have no more interruptions...everyone rest for a few hours and then we move out." fox ordered.

Erza starred at fox. "hey sinon...fox is just a demon fox assassin...nothing more." Erza said to sinon. "he's more than that." Sinon replied. Erza stayed quiet and just kept starring at fox.

Fox looked back at Erza,"WHAT YOU WANNA FIGHT?" Fox snapped. "fox calm down no one wants to fight..." sinon replied. Fox appeared behind Erza in a split second surprising her and sinon. fox walked away,and layed in a bed and tried to get some sleep.

Sinon aimed her sniper and looked into the distance and watched bombs being dropped on a huge city. "damn...never expected that this game will turn out like this...or that this mission will take so long..." Sinon muttered to herself. Sinon froze and saw a person standing on the edge of the city in a cloak with a metal mask just like claw but with a blue and red eye.

the figure disappeared and the appeared behind Erza and punched her in the face sending her flying,then got shot by a lighting arrow from fox,who jumped up and drew his sword and attacked the person. "who are you?"fox asked. "I am Death." replied the figure,who then summoned fire spikes to attack fox.

"i am a captain of the soul society." death replied. fox growled, "them..." he muttered and started to attack all out. "Sinon whats the soul society..." Erza asked. "its a society of people who fight demons,and help good spirits and all that,fox used to be with them,but he left." Sinon replied.

Fox Kept attacking with his sword and attacking with element attacks,and then fox jumped in the air,and slashed at death who jumped back just in time,and then punched fox,who did a flip in the air and landed on his back. he got up and blasted at death with lighting.

"captains are some of the strongest in the soul society..." sinon told erza while watching the fox.

Fox combined a lighting and fire blast and blasted death with it,and then threw rock spikes at death and hit him in the leg,and then slashed death's shoulder. "for a captain you're pretty weak." fox muttered,then got hit by a huge sword blade and sent flying.

Fox jumped in the air,and slamed his sword against death's sword and then blasted death with fire,and ice. "very good fox...you should come back to the soul society." death said. Fox sent a blizzard of lava neddles at death, "LIKE HELL I WILL!" Fox snapped. Fox combined his lighting,fire,lava,ice,snow,water,rock,iron,silver,and gold blast into one powerful blast and made them spin when he fired it.

Death got hit,and was pushed back taking a lot of damage and then jumped in the air,and fire at fox who blocked with his sword and then swung it and made lighting blades hit death. Sinon and everyone were cheering for fox when more captains and soul reapers from the soul society showed up around to watch.

Fox growled, "after you death...i'll kill the others." fox hissed,and killed death off,then another captain jumped down and pulled out a sword. "I am captain ruka." ruka said,and sent blades of melted gold and silver at fox,who blocked the attack,and sent blades of lighting and fire at ruka.

Fox grinned and killed a few of the sould reapers and captains then returned to ruka. Ruka absorbed the power from the dead captains and soul reapers and made it his own,and fired 10,000 mini guns at fox,and surrounded the bullets in lava. Fox blocked and dodged the attack,and only got hit ten times. Fox fired a Five-Seven pistol and a M1911 pistol at Ruka and surrounded the bullets in lighting.

Ruka allowed himself to get hit by a few bullets and then dodged the rest,and swung his sword and sent blades of melted gold,iron,silver,copper,feldspar,and diamond at fox,who dodged all them,and noticed that unlike his sword that was made out of metal,and demon fox blood,and super strengthen by silver,that ruka's sword and bladed weapons were made out of diamond,silver,and demon dragon and demon wolf blood.

'Damn...this guy's one of the elite captains...or is he lying about his rank...' fox thought,then blocked a ton of diamond neddles. "my element magic is way more advanced than yours." ruka said with a grin,and then used a attack call element destroy, which made diamond,gold,silver,copper,iron,and Feldspar spikes and explosive metors rain down and destroy everything within 20 miles in all directions.

Erza and sinon set up a very protected bunker so that everyone could watch the fight. Fox fired a M4A1 and then fired a M16A4,AK-47,An-94,UMP-45,MP5,G36,FNFAL,M249,M240,M60,RPK,RPD,and a Glock 18 at ruka. he surrounded the bullets in lighting,lava,and fire and watched them hit ruka.

ruka stood up and laughed,"I haven't had a fight like this in a long time." Ruka announced. Fox fired a Glock 17,M1911,Desert Eagle,HK-45,M9,MP-412 REX,Five-Seven, and a MP-40 at ruka,and surrounded the bullets in ice,and melted rock. Ruka blocked a few and got hit by some. Fox rushed him and attacked with his sword in a series of 2500 Swings every ten seconds and kept changing the blade to different elements, causing ruka, to block fast and strongly.

"not bad fox..." ruka muttered and than blasted at fox with a blast of melted silver. Fox got up and healed the wound closed and ruka also took time to heal. Sinon could tell fox was enjoying the fight,and also knew that he was showing her and everyone his true power.

Fox Charged up lighting in his tail,and ran at ruka and attacked with his sword,and then smacked ruka in the throat with his super charged lighting tail,and even sent sparka and fire neddles raining down on ruka. Ruka grinned and fired a M249 and fox saw that the bullets were diamond bullets.

'so...his guns can also fire element bullets...' fox thought. "why doesn't fox just turn into his fox form..." Erza asked. "he will." sinon replied.

Fox did turn into his fox form,and made his fur turn into lighting and his claws and fangs were all elements combined. Fox tackled Ruka and bit,and slashed him with his claws a lot,and no matter what didn't stop. Fox Jumped off of ruka,and turned human,and attacked with his sword again. "I never seen fox like this..." sinon muttered to herself.

Fox dodged one of ruka's melted diamond tsunami attack,and then attacked with his lighting tsunami attack,and managed to hit ruka with it. "hey ruka...you're attacks and moves are kinda that of a private in the soul society." fox said, "in fact you aren't a captain are you?" fox said mockingly while laughing.

Ruka clenched his teeth,and hit fox with his strongest attack,which sent him flying and then rolling when he hit the ground. Fox got up and healed the wounds close. Ruka stared in shock,"you can still stand..." ruka said unbelivably. "you're a captain after all..." fox replied. Sinon aimed her M95 sniper at Ruka. 'should i shoot...what will fox say or think if i get involve in this...' Sinon thought. Ruka teleported away and fox announched that they were going into the city...the one that was the biggest and had the biggest buildings and was also the city getting bombed.

Chapter 2-Hell's city

Fox and everyone entered the city and went into a building that had two floors,and used to sell guns and ammo. Fox and everyone took every bullet and explosive they could find. Then 50 caliber turrets started to riddle the building with bullet holes, then there was small arms fire and the sound of helicopters and more vehichles outside,and tons of people outside as well.

Fox returned fire with a M249 saw,while Sinon fired her M95 sniper at the engines and gas tanks of the vehicles and watched them blow up,and send metal and some bullets everywhere,and then she shot the pilots in the helicopters and made sure that they died so the would land on the fire button to fire the rockets and machine guns as they crash. "Nice work." Erza said firing a M60 at a group of hostiles that were firing at her with AK-12's. Everyone else were firing at the enemies as well.

Fox saw a F-4 phantom fly by,and then saw the naplam bombs,and 1000 pound bombs expload near the enemy,and killing a few. 'so...the soul society made this city the one that was hell...' fox thought as he pulled out his F2000 and fire at the enemies. A building hit by the explosion that had 300 floors fell and joined it to the one fox and the others were in. "EVERYONE INTO THE BUILDING!" fox yelled,and ran into the other building with everyone behind him.

He used a lighting arrow to unconnect the two buildings and was surprised to see that the enemies went into the building and were still firing at them. "they don't give up..." fox muttered and then ducked as a sniper bullet went by his head. "luna..." fox muttered looking down the hall at her. "i came to join you fox." luna said,and threw grenades at the other building,and lead fox and his team to a room in the building they were in.

"soul society has a 50 bilion dollar bounty on your head fox,and that number was at 2000 dollars and now...its at 50 billion and also will keep going up." luna told fox and the others. "damn..." fox muttered. They started to move down to get out of the building. "hard to believe you would come to the city fox..." luna said while they were walking down a hall. "well...had to get supplies." fox replied. "yeah right...you came here to kill. we both know how you are." luna replied.

Bullets flew at fox and his team,and everyone got in cover but fox saw that only him,luna,vixen,sinon,erza,and a girl named maxie were the only ones still alive. Fox's anger built up and he fired a blast of fire and lighting that killed all the enemies and made a exit for them out of the building which they took. But then were running down an ally to escape bullets from a attack helicopter and a convoy of turreted vehicles. maxie felt the slug from a KSG shotgun slam through her shoulder,and she fell down,and pulled out her M1014 shotgun and killed the guy who shot her,then got up and kept running with the others.

"maxie you're hurt..." fox muttered. "I'm fine for now." maxie replied,firing her shotgun at more guys who busted out of a near by building. A explosion blew up about ten buildings with 1000 floors and a few small ones and sent a ton of debris falling down and knocking fox and his team off their feet and a second explosion made them fall into the sewer system as the debi fell around them,and then fox's vision went black.

Fox woke up a few hours later,and pushed ruble off him,and looked at him self all cut up and beat up. fox saw the others run over to him and pull him out of the ruble. "guess we take the sewers for a bit." fox muttered. Fox pulled out his sword as the others pulled out shotguns. Fox lead the way,and stabbed a weak demon serphant in the throat. "well...coming to the city was stupid." Erza said, and luna smacked her. " we came because...to be honest my sister could be alive still." fox said. "what's her name?" Sinon asked. "Her name is kitty, she's 9 years old and decided to live in the game like me." fox replied.

Erza laughed, "Fox your mom and dad are dead and so is your older brother so the odds of your little 9 year old sister being alive who is probably not a good fighter are pretty high." Erza said. Sinon smacked her, "HOW DARE YOU!" sinon snapped. Erza tossed a picture of a dead body at fox, "is that her?" she asked,and fox fell to his knees dropping the picture on the ground.

Sinon hugged fox, and he pushed out of the way of a diamond spike. Fox blocked the sword of ruka. everyone backed away sensing fox's anger and he detroyed a big area in the sewer system with a lighting destruction attack. Fox kept attacking ruka blinded by rage. "YOU BITCH RUKA!" fox snapped, attacking ruka violently and growling when ruka teleported away. Fox and his team climbed out of the sewers,and sinon hugged fox. "are you gonna be ok?" She asked,and fox nodded,and they went into a building and decided to rest.

Gun fire from turrted vehicles and helicopters and ground forces lit upthe building fox and his team were in. Sinon fired her M95 sniper,and maxie fired a M240 while vixen fired a An-94 with a acog sight on it. Luna was firing a AA-12 shotgun,and fox was firing a M4A1 that had a,Acog sight,Grip,100 round mag,adfjustable stock and a laser sdight. Erza was firinga M60 that had a 300 round belt instead of the standard 100.

Fox rolled behind a wall as a guy with a M240 blasted at him,sinon aimed and fired at the guy,and killed him,then went back to shooting at the helicopters and vehicles. Fox switched to a Scar-L that had a 45 round mag,holo sight,and a grip and blasted a group of enemies. "THEY JUST KEEP COMING FROM VEHICLES AND HELICOPTERS!" luna yelled pulling out a FN FAL and putting it on full auto and firing it. "well lets keep killing them all, our kills are individual for our player stats and as well our team stats so if we get them high enough other players may leave us alone." Vixen replied while firing a Glock 17 and a Makrov pistol.

Fox threw 20 molotoves,30 frag grenades,and then finally threw a bomb he made that had 64,200 gallons of gas in it,about 30,000 pounds of explosive powder and finally 100,000 gallons of oil and jet fuel. He watched as it blew up and killed and destroyed a lot of vehicles and then saw more come. "damn this fight may be fun but,they keep sending people to attack us." fox muttered while pulling out a M98 sniper and firing at the helicopters which he and sinon were able to take down and the pilots when shot landed on the firing buttons and all the weapons on the helicopters fired until they helicopter crashed and blew up.

fox pulled out a gun he called "the fox gun" which was a M249,M240,M4,FNFAL,and a M60, combined into one gun,and he unleashed a ton of bullets with it before pulling out a normal M249. Luna pulled out a Ak-47,while Erza pulled put a AK-74U and fired at the enemies. Fox watched as the enemies retreated,and told everyone to cease fire.

"we scared them pretty good." sinon said, she opened up her and everyone's stats and saw that fox had 5,245 kills,she had 3,240 kills,Erza had 2400 kills,maxie had 2200 kills,and vixen had 2025 kills. she showed everyone. "fox...no wonder the soul society and others want you dead or captured alive..." sinon said. Fox sat down and reloaded his M249. "i kill, thats all there is to it." fox replied. "Thats why you wanted to come to this city. FOR THE FUCKING DANGER AND CHALLANGE AND THE KILLS!" Maxie snapped. Fox nodded,"and to try and find my little sister,but she's dead." fox said.

They started to move out and went into the tallest building that had about 20,000 floors or more. Fox pulled out a M1014 shotgun,Erza oulled out a Desert Eagle,luna pulled out a R870,vixen kept out her AN-94, sinon pulled out a Glock 18 and maxie pulled out a UMP-45. "okay remember check corners." fox said,peeking around a corner and looking down a hall. They walked into one of the rooms,and fox fired a few shots that killed ten guys. "this place is crawling with enemies." Fox said,then everyone fell as a Explosion destroyed almost the whole building,and they were force to jump out.

"maybe we should just leave this city and come back when the bombings are over." maxie said. "i agree." sinon replied. sinon looked at fox,and saw him fall to the ground. She picked him up and they all when out of the city and back to their base that they sat up a few miles from the city.

Chapter 3

Fox woke up when it was night time and walked out to see that everyone had started to make a fire. "whoa,hey fox...are you sure you should be up and about..." sinon asked. "yeah,i'm fine." fox replied causally.

a herd of utahraptors entered the camp. "shit...kinda forget about enemy NPC's" Maxie muttered. Luna pushed a Utahraptor off of her,and shot it with a Desert eagle. fox pulled out his sword and started to cut the heads off and bellies of the raptors open and getting soaked in their blood. Then fox saw a herd of velociraptors run in and start attacking the other raptors and everyone. Fox kept cutting and slashing while the others were shooting.

Fox screamed and finished off the last raptor. Sinon stared at fox soaked and dripping in blood. Sinon fired at a T-rex with a M95 while maxie fired at it with a L96. Fox fired at it with burst from his M249, fox watched it fall over. he cleaned the blood off of him,and sat down. "First time hostile animal NPC's gave us trouble." Sinon said. fox shrugged.

Fox layed on top of a rock and aimed his M98 sniper and started shooting at dinosaurs and animals in the distance to scare them away and he ended up hurting them a little. he put the sniper away and sat down. "stupid animals." fox muttered waving his fox tail around. "you're part animal..." maxie muttered.

Fox handed out meat that he cooked up and everyone started eating. "what is this?" luna asked. "it's dodo meat." fox replied. Luna coughed, "WHAT THE HELL!" she screamed. "what's the matter? fox made me eat Utahraptor meat before." Sinon replied. Everyone finished eating and sat around and kept their eyes out for hostile animals.

Sinon and fox both had snipers out,sinon had her M95 and fox had a M24. "sinon see those two players on that roof...one has a M4 with a...looks like a mid to long range scope and the other one has a scoped SKS." fox muttered to her. "yeah,i see them." she replied. Fox fired a bullet then pulled the bolt back and fired another one. "targets down." fox said. "Fox we can't just keep killing like this." sinon said. Fox just shrugged,and kept searching for targets with a MK11 sniper.

Luna popped shots with a iron sighted SKS,and fox killed the guy she was shooting at with his MK11. "luna try a scope next time." fox muttered. "well...us sitting here taking guys out from a distance is fun." maxie said,firing a M4 with a acog sight at a sniper on a roof and killed him. "yep,its fun to see everyone go crazy." fox replied laughing.

A guy on a roof in a town fox and everyone ignored until now,fired at fox with a Scar-L. "FUCKING PRICK" Fox snapped,Fox aimed his M21 at the spot and fired a few shots,then finished the enemy off. Fox kept firing mags from his m21 and taking people in town out. "fox stop,we can't keep shooting wait a bit." sinon said. Fox nodded and reloaded and sat down on the rock he liked laying on while firing.

Luna got hit by a bullet and looked at the down and saw a guy with a MK17. She aimed a AKM and mowed the building down,and then fox fired rockets from a rocket launcher at the town and blew up a lot of buildings,and then fired at a military truck with milita NPC's in it.

Fox fired at a group of enemies with a Lapua sniper,and took a lot of them down. fox reloaded and then breathed out, "damn...lot of people around...this is the perfect spot to kill NPC's and players." fox said. maxie fired a M60 that had a acog on it at a enemy.

Fox kissed sinon,"fox...what the fuck.." she muttered and rubbed his cheek. "in case i die." fox replied.

Maxie rolled her eyes and fired more rounds at enemies,fox layed down on his rock with a  
Scar-H that had a bipod,and aim point sight, and fired it at enemies. "LOT OF PLAYERS MIXED WITH NPC'S!" fox yelled reloading. 'he's enjoying this.' Vixen relized,before her and luna and Erza were shot in the chest.

"NO!" fox yelled,then cried as he saw dead pop up over their bodies. Maxie ran over to fox and sinon. "we may need to move to a new spot." she said. Fox pulled out a M4 that had a Acog,bipod,40 round mag,and a laser sight on it and mowed enemies in the town and around them down with it. Sinon and maxie kept firing with snipers.

A rocket exploaded near fox,and he shot the enemy who fired it. "BASTARDS!" he yelled. Sinon understood why he was upset, half the people who die in WarZone Online, usually never respawn and die in the real world, or for real if they live in the game.

"fox we need to go!" maxie yelled. Fox reloaded, and growled, "FINE LET'S GO!" he snapped,and they ran for a few hours and got set up at a new location where they could easily see a new town and the old one and the city and a different city,and also a lot of old ruined castles,and woods and hills.

Sinon hugged fox,"there wasn't anything we could do back there...all of those enemies just...popped up out of no where." she said. "IF I DIDN'T TELL THEM TO SHOOT EVERY PLAYER AND NPC THAT HAD A WEAPON THEN WE WOULDN'T OF BEEN ATTACKED THAT BADLY!" fox snapped.

Maxie walked over,"tents and everything are set up. we started this mission and all those guys died and now luna and vixen and Erza." maxie said. Fox cleaned blood off his tail and then pulled out a SKS with a Acog scope,and fired at people on a roof in the town. Maxie joined in with burst fire from a AK-5C and sinon fired with a M95 sniper.

They killed the guys on the roof and fox sat down and reloaded the sks,then pulled out a M4. "Fox what's wrong?" sinon asked. "i'm just tired...it's been a long and...rough day..." fox replied. "well...we did lose all those guy,then a few days later luna,vixen,and Erza." maxie said.

"here's the plan...we let NPC's and players set up camp in the cities and towns and all that,and after a good number are set up...we kill every one of those ass holes." Fox said. "alright." maxie and sinon said together.

Fox laughed, "that guy planted a IED at a gas station and then set up a sniping post on the gas station roof." fox said,and fired a burst from his M4 at the IED and watched it blow up and then the gas pumps caused a second explosion which killed and dstroyed the gas station and the area around it.

Sinon petted fox's tail and then fired a few shots from her M107 and killed a few enemies that were on a roof,Maxie fired a few burst from a Scar-17. "okay...let's rest for a bit..." fox muttered and then past out on sinon, who also slept,and maxie set up a few claymores and the slept as well,and she woke up a few hours later and pulled out her L96 sniper and watched the area.

Fox and sinon woke up and joined maxie. "well fox...we have plenty of good targets." she said. "good." fox replied,pulling out a M4 that had a acog sight,40 round mag,bipod,and laser sight. Sinon pulled out a M249 saw that had a ELcan sight and bipod on it. Maxie fired at a huge group of hostiles on the roof of a 2 story building. Fox fire a few burst and sinon joined in with his burst.

Fox felt a burst of AK-47 and AKM fire hit next to him,and he fired back with the whole mag and then reloaded,and pulled out a sks,that had a 20 round clip and had a scope on it. he started popping rounds at the enemies,while maxie reloaded her L96 and started firing at the enemies again. Sinon pulled out a AKM and started laying down a ton of bullets.

Fox reloaded,and aimed at a gas station near the enmies and made it blow up. "SHIT THEY HAVE TURRETED VEHICLES!" Sinon yelled as .50 caliber bullets and grenades exploaded around them. Fox fired at the turret gunners and killed them,and then sinon pulled out her M95 and blew the turreted vehicles up.

Maxie pulled out her Scar-H that had a long rang scope and grip on it,and she put it on semi and started firing at the enemies. "we're doing good guys." sinon said,reloading her M95 and firing more rounds. Fox pulled his M4 back out and started firing with it, "gotta love the M4." he muttered.

"well we woke up that town." sinon said, seeing more players, and hostile NPC's pop up. Fox nodded,and fired his M4 at a a group of hostile NPC's. maxie reloaded and fired more rounds, when she felt bullets from M60's,M240's,M249's and RPK's slam into the ground around her and sinon. "I'M ON IT!" fox yelled,and he pulled out a rocket launcher and fired it at the building with the machine gunners,and then fired it at a gas station that has about ten pumps,and tons of gas tankers around it as well as turreted vehicles and NPC's.

He watched it expload into a huge ball of fire,and grinned, then picked his M4 back up and started firing again. A kid ran over hurt from a bullet wound,and had a Sawed off double barrle shotgun. "i'm not here to attack you...i wanna help." the kid muttered. "what's your name?" fox asked. "my name is Percy." the boy said. fox bandaged the kid up. "well glad to have you on the team." fox replied,and quickly introduced him and the others.

Percy pulled out a M1911 and started to fire at the town. "PERCY LOOK OUT!" fox yelled,but was too late and watched helplessly as a Rocket blew percy up. "Damn it." fox muttered, firing his M4 at the hostiles. Fox pulled out a M24 sniper and fired at enemies that had rocket launchers or snipers. Sinon reloaded her M95,and maxie reloaded her Scar-H.

A huge group of enemies with M249's, M240's,AKM's,RPK's,RPD's, M60's,AK-47's,SKS's, M16's,M98's, MK11's, .50 caliber turrets, and Lsat's started firing at fox and his team with heavy fire.

Fox picked up 1000 of the 240mm tank shells that were lying on the ground and smacked them with a hammer and made the rounds all fire at the town and expload killing and scaring the enemy. he pulled out a M107 sniper and fired rounds at the town.

SInon smiled, 'only fox would try to do that with those tank rounds.' she thought,then saw a bomber plan fly by the town and drop one bomb,and sinon knew that it was the bomb everyone called, "The Devil's Bomb."

"SHIT FOX WE NEED TO-" sinon got cut off by the explosion which knocked her and fox and maxie off their feet and destroyed the town and a lot of the area around it,and even damaged the camp that they set up a little bit. fox sat up, and growled, "stupid fucking bombers taking our kills." he muttered. 

Maxie aimed at the town with her scoped SKS,which had a modified 30 round mag. "damn...i think that killed everyone in that town." she said. "come on let's go check out the town that got bombed and loot some supplies." fox said,pulling out a M4,and maxie pulled out her UMP-45,while sinon pulled out a FN FAL.

they entered the town and looked around. "well...let's start looking." fox muttered entering a building that looked like it used to be a mall with 20 or more floors.

Fox aimed at a door,and saw wolves walk out of the door. "just wolves." fox muttered,then started to dig around in a gun shop. "why a mall has a gun shop is beyond me..." fox muttered, then saw a kid laying on the ground still alive.

"hey, are you okay kid?" fox asked. "i've been better...My name is...dan." the kids replied sitting up. "well you're safe with me,and my team." fox said. "WE'RE NOT SAFE HERE!" the kid screamed.

Chapter 4-The building that changes and has no way out?

"calm down what do you mean?" asked maxie when fox brought dan over to her and sinon. "this building once you enter it has nothing but evil animals,evil NPC's and everything and it changes to have multilble floors and rooms and even has a secret underground section...and since that bomb blew up,this building combined with all the other buildings..." dan replied, reloading a Glock 17 and M9 pistol.

fox smiled, "well even if that's true...me and my team are made to kill." he said,and aimed down a hall as a wolf that stood six feet tall and had ten inch long claws and 4 inch long fangs appeared. Fox fired his M4,while maxie fired her UMP-45 and sinon switched her FN FAL out for her M1014 shotgun and fired at the wolf with it.

The wolf smacked sinon with his claws and head butted maxie then looked at fox. "over size flea bag." fox growled and pulled out his sword while emptying the rest of his M4 mag and then slashed the wolf's claws off and then the tail and a leg and finally the head. he put his sword up and reloaded his M4. "come on we need to keep moving." fox said,leading the way.

"See Dan...we have fox...so we're safe." maxie said, Dan just nodded and kept his two pistols at the ready. They entered a room that had swords and weapons made out of diamond, silver,gold and all that. "fox...do you think ruka..." sinon began. "who's ruka?" dan asked.

Maxie was about to answer when they heard someone say, "that's me." fox pulled out his sword and blocked four daggers that ruka threw at him,and then sliced at ruka who jumped back and fired arrows that had diamond and silver arrow heads. fox blocked most of them and dodged the rest, and ruka teleported.

"damn..." fox muttered putting his sword away and pulling his M4 out just as he and everyone got teleported back to the camp fox and his team set up. "what the hell..." sinon muttered. Dan sighed,"we're out thank god." he said.

Chapter 5-long fights?

Fox and everyone started shooting at people in the other town and in the cites and in the hills and woods as well,starting a huge gun fight between them and all of the people who even fired at other people as well.

Fox fired his M4 at a guy who was hiding behind a car,that had what looked like a AK-74. The guy peeked out and fired a few rounds at fox,who fired a few shots back,and then fox fired at the gas tank on the car cauing it to expload and kill enemy.

Dan was firing a Ak-47 which he recently picked up. Maxie was firing her long range scoped Scar-H and sinon was firing her M95. "they're extracting gas from those gas pumps and those 10,000 gas tanker trucks for their turreted vehicles." dan said. "no they're not." fox replied firing a rocket launcher at the gas station and causing a huge explosion which scared dan. "you'll get use to fox's fighting style." maxie said.

Fox went back to firing his M4,then ducked as bullets flew past his head,sinon sniped the guy who shot at fox. Fox reloaded his M4. "let's let them regroup and get settle and maybe more will show up." fox said and everyone nodded and took a break while gun fights went on,and more people came into the cities and town.

Fox told everyone to follow him and lead them to a military base,that looked kinda old,and fox told everyone that they were gonna loot the base,and they went in through a hold in the fence near one of the towers. "they made this game a apocolypse game now." muttered dan. "there is a guy...in the tower at the top with a M4." maxie said, and that's when they all heard a shot and saw the guy go limp. Fox and sinon raced in and dragged the body to cover and looked through his gear. they took some mags and ammo,and attachments as well as food and then met up with the others, near a hanger.

Fox saw guys in a building threw a window. "we have guys in here." fox whispered. Dan threw a Smoke grenade in the window,and the guys ran out the door,and that's when fox and maxie mowed them down. "they didn't have anything good...except a few mags of ammo." fox said.

Sinon smacked fox's butt, "stop being so reckless." she said. fox blushed, "i'll show you reckless." he muttered and that's when machine gun fire erupted around them,and they ran into a building. sinon went to the top where she saw a MK11 sniper laying on the ground. she picked it up and layed down,and fired a few rounds in the direction the bullets were coming from. maxie and dan were firing from down stairs. Fox ran up to the roof and fired his M4 while sinon pulled out a M95 and started to fire with it.

fox reloaded,and noticed the gun fire has stopped. "geez...everyone is camping here or coming here." sinon muttered, and layed against fox who smiled and petted her head.

Sinon got off fox,and aimed her sniper. "it's been a long day...just like the other ones." she said. "yeah i know." fox replied. maxie ran up to fox. "guys we made a big mistake coming here..." she said,and showed fox a radar scan that she did,and it showed thousands of hostile NPC's moving to their location. fox sent her down stairs to wait with dan,and fox and sinon got ready to fight from the roof. "this is going to be one hell of a battle." fox muttered. Dan fired rounds from a mosin,he only fired two shots when maxie stopped him,and told him the plan is to wait until most or all of the enemies are here and then take them by surprise.

Sinon saw the enemies,and fired, then dan fired with a Ak-47 while maxie went to a different window, and fired with a M249. fox fired with his M4 at the enemies who fired back at fox and his team. "God damn a simple looting mission turns into a full on battle." fox muttered reloading his M4 and starting to fire again. "sinon rolled as a bullet hit where she used to be and she fired and killed the guy that shot at her.

Fox kept firing at the enemies who were managing to get closer and closer to the building him and his team were in. "shit..." dan muttered firing his mosin and reloading as fast as he could. Maxie reloaded and switched to a SKS and started firing at the enemies. Sinon pulled out a AKM and started firing rounds left and right. "FOX I LOCKED AND BARRICADED THE DOORS DOWN HERE AND ALSO SET UP MINES OUTSIDE!" maxie yelled up,and then firing at a enemy who was a few feet away from the building. "good." fox replied,pulling out a G36 and started firing at the enemy with it.

"so locked and barricaded doors,plus land mines and claymores around the building...we are preety secure." sinon said,pulling out a M60 and using it to fire at the enemies. "also good thing we have all these weapons." fox added,and pulled out his M4 again and fired it at the enemies. Maxie fired a FN FAL at enemies, who were getting really close to the mines. "shit they won't give up." dan muttered reloading,and firing again.

Fox reloaded and fired a few rounds and then looked at sinon. "wonder how they knew we were here." fox said,then stared in confusion as they enemies retreated for the time being. "fox come down here." maxie said. fox and sinon went down,and found dan looking sad. "what's wrong dan?" fox asked.

"It was me...i...i let them know we were here..." dan replied, "and now i have to kill you guys." dan added pulling out a M1911. Fox shot dan with a double barrel shotgun,and all the pellets hit him in the chest,killing him. fox took all of dan's gear and split it between him,sinon and maxie, then more enemies came in and started shooting at them again.

Fox fired a mosin at the enemies,and then went to a different window and switched to a M4 and started firing at the enemies. Maxie went up the steps and got a bunch of bullets sprayed at her. "shit...no going up." she said. Sinon pulled out a M240 and fired it at the enemies. maxie Got grazed by a bullet, she pulled out a shotgun and fired it at enemies who were close. fox reloaded his M4 and kept firing.

A blackhawk helicopter flew in and the gunners fire at the building. Fox pulled out a Stinger missile and shot the helicopter down,and then fired with his M4 again. "they must hate us." maxie said. "well...i hate them and they will all die." fox replied,and fired at the enemies with his M4. sinon pulled out a Scar-H and started firing it. Fox heard mines going off,and then saw tanks,and the tank machine gunners fired at the building.

"SHIT! TANKS!" maxie yelled, she pulled out a rocket launcher and fired rockets at the tanks and then watched as the tanks get finished off by the landmines. Fox moved to a new window and started firing from it. fox watched as the enemy retreated for good this time,and he reloaded and sat down.

"that was...intense." fox muttered. "yeah." sinon replied,and all three of them walked out of the building and avoided the mines,and went to a hanger and fox opened the hanger door and saw that there was a helicopter in the hanger. "no point in taking it." fox said. "HANDS IN THE AIR,AND GET AWAY FROM THE HELICOPTER!" someone yelled. "there's three of us and one of you." maxie said bluntly.

"so...i have my lucky remington shotgun here." the guy said. fox aimed his M1014 shotgun at the guy. "put the gun down." fox said. "never." the guy replied. Fox fired a few shots and the guy screamed and dropped the gun. "i just wanted to keep the helicopter safe." the guy said. 

Fox reloaded his shotgun,and shot the guy in the head. "sorry,but if we left you would try shooting us in the back." fox said. Fox pulled out a silenced M24 and killed a group of 5 enemies with it,and then reloaded. "no wonder fox is one of the best assassins..." maxie muttered to sinon,who just shrugged and then followed fox.

Maxie noticed fox's gloves were cotton and leather. Maxie saw a guy peeking around a corner that had a M9 in his hand. "DROP IT!" she yelled, firing a MP5 at the guy's location. The guy ducked behind a wall,and fired his M9 at maxie,and missed and then she threw a smoke grenade and ran threw the smoke and mowed the guy down. "stupid." maxie muttered,then took the guys gear and joined back up with fox and sinon.

"looks like the enemy left a few guys here." fox said. "yeah probably to try and kill us." maxie replied. Fox got hit by a mosin bullet and jumped behind a wall. Fox bandaged and then, aimed his SKS and shot the guy who shot him. Fox put his sks away and pulled out his M4 and sat down to rest in one of the buildings.

Fox handed meat to sinon and maxie. "what is is this time?" maxie asked. "deer and rappit." fox replied. "well at least it isn't dodo or something i guess." maxie replied. sinon laughed.

Fox aimed his M4 through a window,and saw a few guys walking in a small group. "they all have what looks like lee enfields and G36's." fox said, firing a few pop shots at the group of guys who fired back and dove into cover. maxie fired her Scar-H and sinon fired her Mp5 at them.

Fox tossed a grenade and then fired 5 bullets and tossed a molotove and then reloaded his M4 and fired more rounds. sinon switched to a M240 and maxie pulled out her M249 and together they layed down and heavy wall of fire. "fox...we got them pinned." maxie said. fox fired more rounds and ducked as a bullet hit above him,and he blind fired a few shots,then reloaded a 100 round mag into his M4 and fired a 20 rounds. "GIVE UP YOU ASS HOLES!" sinon shouted, reloading her M240 with a 300 round mag and firing while maxie pulled out a M60 and reloaded it with a 400 round mag.

Fox moved to a different window and fired from it at the enemies,then yelled cease fire when he killed the last enemy. Fox started cooking food for everyone. "what are you cooking now fox?" sinon asked. "salmon,deer,rappit,Velociraptor,shark, alligator,snake,bear,crow,eagle, and tiger meat." fox replied. Maxie vomited,"fox you cook some weird fucking food." she said. "do i?" fox asked.

Chapter 6

Fox and them left the military base and went into the woods. "why are we in the woods?" maxie asked. "well...we have some of the meat i cooked left,but we may as well hunt for more." fox replied,as he pulled out his M4, and sinon pulled out a M1014 shotgun. maxie sighed and pulled out a desert eagle.

Fox crouched when he saw a bear and a pack of velociraptors and a few meters away a pack of Utahraptors. fox fired at the velociraptors,while sinon fired at the other raptors and maxie started shooting at the bear. Fox walked over and skinned the animals quickly.

then they all went back to the base they set up,and sat down to rest. Fox rolled and then slid and fired a M1911 and HK45 at a guy who was hiding in the bushes,and then reloaded and fired at two guys who jumped from behind a tree with double barrel shotguns,then put the pistols away and pulled out a Spas-12 shotgun and aimed it at a guy who had a blunderbust and fired three rounds and killed him.

Sinon pulled out two glock 18's and mowed down guys who ran at her,and maxie pulled out her desert eagle,and mowed down a few guys. Fox pulled out a MP5 and fired at a group of guys who were running while firing M9's at him. "fuckers." fox muttered. Fox punched a guy who grapped sinon,and growled. "that was a bad idea." fox hissed,and shot the guy in the head and then mowed a guy who pulled his tail down with his MP5.

maxie sighed and shot the molotove a guy was still holding causing it and his other molotoves to expload burning him and others around him to death. "stupid,next time try throwing it after you light it." maxie muttered. Fox threw two molotoves at a guy who was hiding in a tree and the leaves and brances caught fire. the guy jumped down and fire a shot from the hunting rifle he had,and then sinon shot the hunting rifle out of the guys hand,and ran at him with one glock 18 and then jumped and pulled out her knife and stabbed the guy in the throat.

"stupid...don't try hiding and waiting cause you may get caught if you wait to long." fox muttered, reloading his MP5 and firing at a guy who was laying behind a rock,who rolled away and fired his SKS,and maxie pulled out a Mp-40 and mowed him down. fox grapped the guy's SKS and fired the remaining rounds at a group of guys running up a hill. he dropped the SKS on the ground and pulled out a his own SKS,and loaded it with a custom 30 round mag.

maxie pulled out a five-seven pistol and shot a few enemies with it. Fox fired his SKS at enemies who were running away back to the town that was destroyed. Sinon grapped one of them who couldn't run cause he had been shot in both legs. "WHO SENT YOU!" She asked in a angry tone,then when he didn't answer her,she stabbed him in the stomach. "WE ATTACKED ON OUR OWN ACCORD!" the guy shouted,and sinon finished him off. 

Fox reloaded his SKS, "why would they run back to the destroyed town." fox muttered. Fox cooked up a few scopions. maxie,held the stick with cooked scorpions on it with disgust. she had ate the scorpions and then went to a bush and vomited. "guess she's not use to eating things like that yet." fox muttered. Sinon laughed.

fox and his team saw a group of guys with crowbars beating on a little girl who looked to be about 11,with pink hair,and was wearing a pink shirt and camo pants. "fox...don't-" maxie began but fox got up and went over.

"leave her alone." fox said. "oh tough kid." one of the guys said. "look its a furry." another person said. fox broke one of the kids wrist and then took the crow bar and beat the others up badly and let them run away limbing and bleeding. "thank you." the girl said. Fox carried her over to sinon and maxie.

"tell us about you." sinon said. "my name is Angel and i'm 12 years old. i wanted to live in the game,and i know about how if you die in the game,the odds of you respawning are about 40.14 percent out of 100. and when my parents were killed by a person from the soul society,my brother told me to search for a legend and that he goes by fox." angel said. "wow." maxie replied.

Fox smiled,"well you found fox,that's me. and those two are maxie and sinon." fox said. angel hugged fox, "i'm scared...the guy said if i tried to find you,he would kill me..." angel said and started to cry. "hey, i won't let that happen." fox replied . "the guy's name was...ruka." angel said.

"oh angel...you should've not looked for him." ruka said walking up. maxie grapped angel and pulled her close,as fox threw lighting blades at ruka,and then fired a M240,M249,M4,AK-47,M60,RPK,RPD,M16A4,Lsat,M1911,Glock 18,Desert eagle, M14,M9,M93, M1014,and a Five-Seven. ruka got hit by a lot of the bullets,but was able to dodge some of them,fox pulled out his sword.

Ruka threw daggers made out of silver at fox,who blocked them,then picked them up and threw them back at ruka,who got stabbed by one,cut by another one,and managed to dodge the others. he pulled the dagger at and threw it at fox,who jumped away and then used his strongest attack more than 1000 times on ruka,who took all the hits directly,and then even got hit by fox's lighting tail,and lava sword slash.

Ruka layed on the ground bleeding and dead. "bastard." fox spat. he took ruka's M9 and weapons and ammo,and handed them to angel. "just in case we get into a gun fight while you're with us." fox said.

"um...like now...cause those guys from the destroyed town and ones from the other places are coming at us and shooting." maxie said,and dove for cover with angel and fox and sinon also got in cover. angel aimed a .22 rifle and fired it at the enemies,while maxie was next to her firing a M60. sinon was laying down heavy fire with a M249 that had been combined with parts from a M95 sniper,M240,M60,RPK,RPD and also parts from a L96. sinon put on a Acog sight,bipod that also was a grip,and loaded it with a 2000 round mag.

Fox was firing his M4A1,that he always had equipped with a Acog,Grip/bipod,laser sight, 40 round mag,adjustable stock,and also a flash light built into the laser sight.

angel pulled out a SKS,and aimed it and fired a few shots,and reloaded it. "you sure know how to shoot and use those guns well." maxie said, pulling out a G36. "Before my parents and brother died,and my sis going missing they all would teach me how to shoot all kinds of guns,that had all kinds of stuff on them." angel said. "cool." maxie replied firing her G36.

"they sure are brave to attack us, with this many guys, even though they know how many people and Npc's we killed indvidually and as a team." fox muttered, reloading his M4 and firing at the enemy again. sinon pulled out a L96 sniper and started to pick off enemy targets.

Fox and his team were force to fall back and the enemy even pushed them to the military base where they went into one of the big buildings and fired at the enemy. "damn...there's a lot of them." fox muttered. Sinon pulled out a M107 sniper and started to snipe the enemy. angel and maxie were both using M249's and fox switched to a SKS. "just cause there's a lot of them,and they pushed us back this far,none of use has been shot,but a lot of them are dead or wounded." sinon said. "yeah." maxie replied,reloading her M249 and firing it in burst to provide angel with time to reload her M249.

Fox pulled out his M4 again,and started to fire at the enemies. "gotta love the M4." he said and maxie,sinon,and angel all laughed. fox ran and locked and barricaded all the doors aand ran out the last door and set up mines and claymores,then ran back in and locked and barricaded the last door. he went back to the window he was at and started to fire at the enemy. "no way they can get close with out dying and losing a lot of people." fox said,then reloaded and moved to a new spot and fired at the enemy from the new spot.

A group of enemies, were throwing grenades,molotoves and tons of explosives that weren't making it to the building but close enough to startle fox and his team. "Hey fox,that helicopter near those fuel tanks and the fuel trucks. plus the boxes of explosives over there, shoot them." maxie said. "on it." fox replied,and fired a few rounds,and sinon fired a couple rounds at them as well.

Fox screamed "WHOO!" when the it all blew up,destroying the ground and a building near it,and killing a ton of the enemies. angel took out a hunting rifle that fired, .308 rounds and fired at the enemies. Maxie fired three RPG rockets and then tossed a smoke grenade,and threw four frag grenades along with two flash bangs,and ten molotoves.

"nice one." angel said,firing and hitting a guy with a AK-12 in the head. fox reloaded and blind fired a few shots, and then popped up and started firing at the enemies. An enemy with a XM8 ran at the building firing only to be shot by sinon. The enemy started to fall back,after losing a lot of guys to the mines,and claymores,and also by fox and his team,who kept killing some of them as they retreated,then stopped firing when they were sure the enemy were far away. 

"well,we sure gave them hell." maxie said,sitting down. "yeah,and they gave us hell as well." sinon replied. Fox smiled,"well they fired a lot of bullets at us,and didn't even hit us, but we killed a lot of their guys." fox said. "yeah,so we won the fight." angel added.

"angel what's wrong?" maxie asked. "i...don't know if my sis is alive...she went missing the day after my parents and brother were killed, so she wasn't killed by ruka on that day but...still..." angel said,starting to cry. "i'm sure she's alive." sinon said. "come on we need to go get supplies from those bodies while we can." fox said,and lead the everyone out. They took supplies for a few minutes and then went back to the base they set up. "isn't it dangerous to come back to this place." angel asked.

"no. the guys who attacked us,know better now,since we killed a lot of them,and plus they retreated a good distance in the other direction of our base." fox replied,sitting down. "okay." angel said sitting down as well.

"that's the kid boss who beat us up and saved that girl." said a boy, who was with the gang that attacked angel earlier,and had a girl with them,who fox guess was their boss.

"my name is fang." said the girl who had on all black leather clothes,and had short brown hair. "and i care why?" fox asked. fang walked up to angel and punched at her,and fox caught her fist,and then hit fang in the chest with a Elbow strike.

Fang punched and kicked at fox,who dodged and blocked all her attacks,and then punched fang in the stomach ten times,and then elbow striked her in the chest and back kicked her in the stomach,and then hit her in the chest and throat with a jumping side kick. fang fell over and then got up,and brushed herself off, "little fox boy,try this." fang hissed and swung a sword at fox,who pulled out his and blocked her sword,and then kicked fang in the stomach.

"keep attacking and i will kill you." fox said bluntly. Fang punched fox in the chest and grinned. "i warned you." fox said,and swung his sword at fang,and then kicked her arm,and made her drop her sword which he grapped and stabbed into fang's arm,and then kicked her in the stomach and pulled the sword out. he threw the sword at one of the guys, that were with her,and killed him.

Fang kicked at fox,who jumped back and then spun and sliced fang across her stomach,and then cut her on her back ten times. fang feel on the ground and sat on her knees. "pathetic." fox muttered. fox grapped fang by the throat and slammed her head on the ground and slammed his foot on her stomach,and then kicking her hard enough to break her ribs.

"come on...at least make this a bit harder for me." fox said. Fox walked over and killed the rest of the guys who came with fang,and laughed as fang started to tear up. "FOX ENOUGH!" maxie yelled. "just sit and watch." fox replied,and walked over to fang and kicked her. "get up." fox said. fang got to her feet and held her side,panting with one eye close. "what the pain to much for you?" fox asked.

"i surrender." fang said. "good." fox replied,cutting fang across her chest. "now leave." fox said,and fang took off limbing away.

Fox put his sword up and walked back to the others and sat down. "damn fox." sinon said. "she started it." fox replied. angel starred at fox,then layed down. "THE MISSION HAS BEEN CANCELED!" sinon yelled. fox sighed, "well...i thought they might do that." he muttered. "now what?" maxie asked. "we'll just keep doing what we are doing." fox replied,and everyone nodded.

Angel Pulled out a AK-47 with a suppressor on it,when she heard something expload. "relax angel. it's just artillery fire." fox said. "yeah...but at what?" angel asked. "probably that city they've been bombing." sinon replied. "come on lets go back to that military base." fox said and lead the way.

fox and everyone set on a hill nearby. "wow,they have guys everywhere now." fox said. angel aimed her AK-47. "not yet angel." maxie muttered. "but if we attack from here,they'll be surprised and go into panic." angel replied. "wrong,they probably have snipers or people watching this hill." sinon said.

Fox lead them to a hold in the fence and they walked into the base,and fox shot two guards with a silenced M1911. Maxie opened the door of a building and sinon and angel ran in. Angel fired her AK-47 while sinon fired a silenced MP5. Maxie ran in while fox entered through a window.

Fox pulled out his M4 which had a silencer on it now,and he killed four guys who were in a room. And as they cleared the first building the alarm went off and everyone in the base,and additional help from nearby bases and forces started coming. Maxie pulled out a M249,and angel pulled out a AKM. Sinon pulled out her,Tar-21.

Fox fired his M4,and ducked as bullets from a minigun turret hit above him. "maxie set up land mines and claymores,and then lock and barricade the doors if you can." fox said. "alright." maxie replied and finished that task in a few minutes,and returned to help the others shoot at the enemy. Sinon pulled out her PKM and started to fire rounds at the enemy,and fox saw more enemies show up. "geez they called for help from the other nearby bases..." fox muttered.

Fox ducked as enemies with, M249's,M240's,M60's,MK48's,RPK's,RPD's,Belt fed MP5's that used 7.62mm rounds,PKM's,Lsat's,and Miniguns at him from a turreted spot. Sinon fired at them,and maxie fired a RPG at the building and destroyed part of it,then sprayed the spot the enemy were with a fewn rounds from her M249,then fired at other enemies. Fox threw a smoke out the window and then tossed a flash bang,and popped up and mowed the enemies down,and then pulled out a Scar-L and fired at the enemies.

Enemies with M16's, M240's and shotguns fired at the building from behind a corner. Fox felt the ground shake and saw that the enemy had called in for tanks and air support. "shit..." angel muttered. Fox grinned and pulled out a semi-auto grenade launcher and fired 40MM explosive grenades at the tanks and maxie fired rockets at them and at the helicopters and they destroyed almost all of them,before the rest retreated. Fox pulled out his M4 and fired at the enemies. "geez...there's a lot of them." fox said. "well we kinda did attack a military base..." angel replied. "and killed and destroyed a lot of their vehicles." sinon added.

"i know." fox said,pulling out a M249 and firing at the enemy. "there's to many." angel said, reloading her AKM. "okay here's the plan now...we're gonna run to the city that kept getting bombed and fight them there..." fox said,and unblocked a door,and lead the way. They ran and fired at the enemy who all were following them for two hours. they got to the city,and ran in and ran into a building and fired from inside the building at the enemy.

"this is a crazy plan." angel said.

chapter 7-Back in Hell?

they were still fighting the enemy after another two hours. "they won't give up." maxie muttered. "good, that means we can kill more of them and weaken the forces of all those military bases." fox replied,firing a M16. the fight lasted three more hours and that's when the enemy retreated and fox and his team were able to rest. Fox fell a sleep,and had a dream about when he was a cold blooded assassin,unlike he is now,and he woke up sweating.

"fox you alright?" sinon asked. "y...yeah,i'm fine." fox muttered lying back down. sinon shrugged and started to clean her weapons. She finished cleaning her weapons,and kept out her Scar-H.  
"Fox you're just a stupid demon fox,who emjoy's killing and fighting." Maxie said. "maxie stop." sinon said. "why? i'm just saying that it's true. it was back when he was a assassin and now." maxie replied.

"you know nothing..." fox muttered. "oh is that so?" maxie said annoyed. Fox glared at maxie, "someone important to me almost died because of my actions." fox hissed,and maxie went quiet. "fox...i had no idea." she said. "yeah,no one ever does." fox replied coldly.

BUllets flew into the building and fox and everyone got in cover. "another attack..." fox muttered,pulling out his M4 and firing rounds at the enemy. Maxie pulled out her M60 and fired at the enemies,while angel fired at the enemy with a M240. "enough of this." fox muttered and pulled out his sword and slammed it on the ground sending a huge beam of lighting to cut through everything in it's path,then jumped out of the building and threw blue flames at enemies.

"wow..." maxie muttered. "you forget, he is a demon." sinon said. Fox swung his sword and sent milions of lighting,fire,lava,and crystal neddles at the enemies and their vehicles. "IT'S A MONSTER!" one of them yelled before getting stabbed by fox's sword. more vehicles and people came with weapons of all types. "yeah keep coming bastards." fox said.

Fox sent a spinning blast of lighting and fire at the enemies,and the jumped up in the air and sent more lighting,fire,lava,ice,rock, and metal neddles at the enemies which shreaded some enemies and blew some vehicles up. Fox jumped back inside the building as the enemies retreated.

"better rest up...they'll be back later." fox replied. "alright." everyone replied. Fox lead everyone through a portal and they were transported somewhere. "where are we?" maxie asked. "the soul society." fox relplied. "keep you're guard up." fox added. "fox why'd you bring us here?" angel asked. "because something happened and we're gonna try to help." fox replied.

chapter 8-Trouble in the soul society.

Fox walked through the towns and went right into the place that all the soul reapers live. "fox?" said a voice. "hey,what's up Renji." fox replied. "so you brought your buds,with you." renji said. "yeah we came to see what the trouble was." fox replied. "WHAT THE HELL! SOUL REAPERS ATTACKED YOU FOX,AND NOW YOU'RE TALKING TO ONE AS IF HE'S YOUR FRIEND!" Maxie snapped.

"those were Ex-soul reapers." fox replied. "well...i hope you still have that special sword." renji said. fox pulled his sword out. "always." fox replied. "here's the trouble...tons of ex-soul reapers have invaded the soul society and you probably didn't notice but now the other world you came from is combined with this one permantly and all players are forced to live in the game." Renji said informing fox and his team of the problems.

"YOUR THE LEGENDARY FOX!" someone screamed and ran over. fox ignored him and focused on the situation. "that's not good." fox said. fox sent maxie,and the others away so they would be safe.

Fox followed renji into the main building where all captains and leiutenents are. they walked into the room while the head captain and the captains were all talking about possible plans. "idiots." fox said. "hey shut the hell up." said one of the captains. "the best way to deal with ex-soul reapers is to fight them." fox said. "he's right." said the head captain,"all squads are to remain on alert and kill any ex-soul reaper that they see." the head captain added and ended the meeting.

Fox walked out of the building and was attacked by an ex-soul reaper. "bastard." fox hissed pulling out his sword,and blocking a barrage of attacks. "My name is jingo." the ex-soul reaper said.

Fox slashed at jingo who blocked his sword,and fox smiled,and used his tail to throw thousands of ice neddles at jingo. "sneaky fox." jingo said,and then blocked fox's sword as fox attacked jingo again and again. "aren't foxes supposed to be sneaky and clever." fox said mockingly,and swung his sword and sent thousands of lighting and fire blades at jingo,and then jumped in the air,and smacked jingo in the neck and chest a few hundred times with his lighting and fire tail.

"strong." jingo said. renji and all the soul reapers could feel fox's spiritual pressure. "amazing, that kid is that strong..." said one of the captains named, Leo. who had white spiky. hair,and was the same size as fox,and had green eyes that looked like they belonged to a tiger. "he may be stronger than the head captain." said a soul reaper.

Fox dodged and blocked jingo's sword,and then felt something slash and cut his shoulder and blood ran down his arm from a deep cut. "a second sword." fox muttered,and blocked as jingo attacked with two swords. "what's the matter? i thought foxes were clever and sneaky? but you must be a weak kitsune or are you just a furry?" jingo said. Renji face palmed,"that was stupid." he said. "why was that stupid to say?" asked another captain then felt fox's spirtual pressure multiply by a thousand.

"spiritual pressure,people think is just something that gives you magic attacks,but it actually is the pressure your spirit puts on others,when you fight or unleash it. fox's can increase,and it can increase more than what it is at right now." renji said. "amazing." said the captain.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?" fox snapped,and sent tons of lighting,fire,lava,and ice neddles, spikes,and blades flying at jingo who kept getting hit by them,and then kept getting hit by fox's ice and lighting tail,and then fox sliced of jingo's right arm,and then jumped over him,and swung his sword cutting off jingo's head.

Fox put his sword in it's sheath and walked away and sat down. "one ex-soul reaper down." fox then fox layed down and took a nap. Fox woke up to see someone standing over him, "hey captain inuyasha." fox said,sitting up and rubbing his shoulder. "you're still as reckless as ever." inuyasha replied.

"oh my...looks like two soul reapers for me to eat." said a voice,and then a guy dressed in fox,wolf,and dog fur jumped out of now where with a sword made of fox and wolf blood and bones. "The name is Hund." said the guy.

inuyasha slammed his sword on the ground that had a huge curved blade,and was made out of metal,and a special type of crystal, the sword sent a blast of green cystals at Hund,and then fox joined in and swung his sword and sent a ton of ice neddles raining down on hund,then followed up by punching hund,and surrounding his fist in a blue flame,then fox jumped back,and threw a ball of blue flame that turned into a giant fox made out of the blue flame.

The giant blue flame fox,slamed into hund and caused massive damage. Inuyasha jumped in the air,and swung his hands that had razor sharp finger nails that were likes claws,and sent blades made out of blood at hund who blocked them,and sent blades of rock at inuyasha.

Fox jumped in front of Inuyasha and blocked the blades. "fox,this guy has taken all those attacks from us and he is still standing..." inuyasha said in disbelife. "i know." fox replied. Fox surrounded the blade of his sword in a spinning tornado of every element. "fox you can't use that attack." inuyasha said. "watch me." fox muttered back to inuyasha and slammed his sword on the ground and sent a huge spinning blast at hund,who got hit and blown away by it,and then the blast turned into blades and neddles and slammed into hund,sending him flying against a building's wall,and pinning him there,bleeding.

He pulled the neddles out and stood up. "my,my..." he said,and fox got stabbed by a spike made out of fox and wolf bones. Then Hund pulled out his special sword. "this sword is the real sword i use to kill. the handle is made out of metal and wolf,fox,and dog bone. while the blade is crystalized wolf and fox blood combined with a strong metal and a bit of diamond and then i added wolf and fox teeth and claws to get a nice saw and slashing blade." Hund said grinning and he hit fox with the blade cutting fox on the shoulder and sending him flying a few feet.

Inuyasha blocked a barrage of attacks from Hund. "also i'm one of the leaders of the Ex-soul reaper clan." Hund said,and threw neddles made out of wolf teeth at Inuyasha who blocked them,and fox ran and picked them off the ground and threw them back at Hund. Hund pulled the neddles out of his arm.

"my,my...it's been forever since i had a fight like this against one soul reaper but against two who are strong...it's so fun." Hund said. Fox blocked a spinning chain with wolf,fox,tiger,lion,dragon,bear,and alligator teeth and claws on it. "i have many weapons." hund said laughing, "and i can use two or more at the same time." hund added.

Inuyasha looked at fox,'he may not be showing it, but fox is having fun.' thought inuyasha. Inuyasha blocked a barrage of lion death that Hund threw at him. 'this guy is strong...and crazy...' inuyasha thought.

fox threw neddles of blue and green flames at Hund,who blocked them and then got hit by a blast of a green and blue colored flame. "my element attacks are some of the best and strongest ever." fox said. Hund pulled of his mask,showing his face. "people call me hund but, my actual name,which was given to me by my brother is Drago." Hund said. "i don't care, what your nickname or real name is." fox said, throwing blades of red flames at Hund. Hund blocked them with his chain,and then smacked and slashed inuyasha with it,and then smacked fox with it.

Fox and inuyasha healed,and Hund healed as well. "i love long fights like this." fox muttered. "hey fox you have guns as well." inuyasha said. "i know and i'll use them to attack when i feel like it." fox replied,and sent a hundred lighting and rock neddles at Hund,and blocked them.

"surprise." fox said, firing 200 rounds from a M240,M249,RPK,RPD,M60, and a PKM. then fired 300 rounds from a M4,AK-47,AKM,MP5,M14,FN FAL, and a M6. Then he fired 100 rounds from a Five-Seven,M1911,Mp-412 Rex,.44 magnum revolver,glock 18 and a M9. Hund jumped back and dodged most of the bullets and then used his chain to block and catch a few,and sent the ones he caught back at fox,and then blocked the rest with his chain.

Fox blocked the bullets by making a wall of lighting and then sent a blizzard of lighting neddles at Hund,who blocked some,and then threw milions of Fox,wolf,bear,alligator,dragon,tiger,lion,and dog teeth and claws at inuyasha and fox,and then attacked them with a ton of barrages from his chain and a hundred other chains just like his first one. inuyasha blocked and dodged the best he could but some of the attacks hit him,and fox dodged and blocked a ton of attacks with his sword and walls of lighting and fire.

fox sent a tornados made out of lighting,blue flames, red and green flames,lava,and finally a few big tornados that were made of lighting,red,blue,green,and yellow flames combine into one. Hund laughed and made a wall of metal and bones which blocked most of the tornados but the last three big ones hit him. Hund got back up,and healed. "yes,this is the greatest fight ever." he said.

All the soul reapers were watching the fight from a distance.

Hund made a huge tornado that was about 100 miles high,and 300 miles wide,and was made out of the claws and teeth from foxes,wolves,bears,dragons,lions,tigers,dogs,velociraptors,T-rexs,and rex raptors. Fox ran over to inuyasha and made a wall,that was made out of Lighting,lava,ice,water,rock,and flames of all colors,the tornado hit it,and then quickly got destroyed by the wall,and the wall broke. "what a lame tornado attack." fox said. "oh?" Hund said grinning,and all the teeth and claws in the tornado rained down on fox and inuyasha.

fox and inuyasha stood up,and that's when inuyasha sent thousands of blood blades,Lighting spikes and lighting meteor bombs which exploaded on impact,and ice spikes raining down on Hund,and also some yellow lighting spikes from the ground. Hund got up and brushed himself off. "my,my." he said,and then blasted inuyasha with 10,000 degree fox and wolf blood. Inuyasha managed to dodge the main brunt of the attack but Hund made it splash and inuyasha was sprayed with some of it. "damn." he muttered.

"you ok?" fox asked. "yeah,this guy is strong if he can keep fighting the two of us and getting back up from our attacks." Inuyasha replied. "you two are good fighters." Hund said. A ex-soul reaper fired a barrage of lighting and lava arrows from a boy at Inuyasha who jumped out of the way. the ex-soul reaper appeared next to Hund and fox starred in disbelief. "maxie...why..." fox said.

"because it was to get close to one of the leaders." she said,then coughed up blood as Hund stabbed her with his sword in the chest. "but...hund...you said..." maxie muttered weakly. "sorry i lied." Hund said,and threw maxie at a soul reaper who began treating her wounds.

"BITCH!" fox scremaed and attacked Hund with barrages from all his attacks over and over again for about six hours,then stopped and healed himself and inuyasha. Hund also took this time to heal. Inuyasha jumped and sent blades of green crystals at Hund,who dodged and threw razor sharp dragon claws at inuyasha. Fox blocked the dragon claws,and then grapped them and threw them back at Hund,but fox surrounded the claws in Blue flames to add more power. Hund was hit by the claws in the leg and chest.

Fox finished Hund off by stabbing him in the heart. "there are stronger leader...who will...come...soon..." Hund said,before dying. "yeah,and i'll kill them." fox healed his self and inuyasha all the way.

"will you kill all the leaders?" asked a voice,and then fox saw a girl with short red hair,and silver eyes that looked like they belonged to a tiger,and she had on metal and leather armor. "my name is Riki." she said. "riki? odd name." fox replied. "guess so. oh and i'm a bow expert and all weapon expert. and also the head leader of the Ex-soul reaper clan." replied Riki.

Fox pulled out his sword. "good i was hoping for a more tougher and funner fight." fox said. Inuyasha pulled his sword out. "everyone here gets to see me kill two strong soul reapers." said Riki,and then fired arrows made out of lighting,and blood at fox.

Fox blocked the arrows with his sword,and then sent ice neddles at riki,who jumped out of the way and then used every tooth and claw from all of hund's weapons and even took the metal and other stuff from the weapons as well,and made a huge spinning ball of it,and sent it as a spinning blast at fox. Fox blocked with his sword and then was sent flying by the force of the attack,and then got cut by the last bit of the attack. "guess Hund's weapons were useful,and now they're mine. I love taking the attacks and weapons from my fellow ex-soul reapers and enemies. to use as my own." Riki said.

"Huh? guess you're an attack and all weapons expert." fox said. "yep." replied riki,who sent diamond neddles at fox,who blocked them,and then made giant foxes made out of red,blue,yellow,green,orange,pink,and silver flames. he made 10,000 of the giant foxes and each one was 2000 miles high,and 300 miles wide.

they all slammed into riki,who was sent flying and rolling on the ground and also pummeled into the ground by the attack. she got up,and brushed herself off. "wow, strong attack." she said. Inuyasha sent blades of blood at riki,who blocked them with her hand. there was a blinding white light and then fox and inuyasha were sent flying. fox sat up,and saw that the area around them within three miles in all directions were destroyed,and riki kissed fox on the cheek.

She hugged him crying. "why are you crying,and why did you kiss me. you're the enemy." fox growled. "i don't wanna be an ex-soul reaper...i didn't do that attack...it was the real head of the ex-soul reaper clan who can take weapons and stuff like me." riki said. "he's here...and i'm scared...he's gonna kill me for not obeying him." riki added. Fox sat up and healed his self,inuyasha and riki.

"don't worry." fox said. "his name is...well...people just call him devil..." Riki said. riki saw devil standing a few feet away and began to shake. "Inuyasha take riki and go." fox said,inuyasha nodded, fox heard riki scream, "NO WE CAN'T LEAVE FOX HE'LL BE KILLED."

'riki...i may day,but...he won't scare you anymore.' fox thought. "pretty brave fox." Devil said. "shut up." fox hissed,and sent blade of lighting at Devil,who dodged and attacked with chains that had claws and teeth on them,and were also surrounded by a spinning blast of dragon and fox teeth and claws. Fox jumped away and blocked the attack,and then managed to send it back at devil,who was sent flying by it. Fox attacked with his strongest attack,whic sent a spinning blast of every element from his sword. Devil blocked it with his own sword,and then the blast seperated into blades and neddles and rained down on devil,and fox even added the giant foxes made out of colored flames right after.

"Damn you kid..." devil muttered standing up,bleeding. "weird your body is surrounded in metal armor." fox said. Devil sent a tsunami of lava and lighting at fox, who dodged the attack. Devil disappeared,and fox went and met inuyasha and riki who were with other captains. "FOX!" Riki screamed and hugged him. "hey riki." fox said, rubbing her head. "fox that guy there kept touching me and trying to hurt me and..." riki trailed off crying. fox looked at the guy who she pointed to,and saw that he had black hair and green eyes and was wearing leather clothes.

"what are you looking at kitsune." asked the captain. "oh boy." muttered renji. "if you ever touch riki again...i'll kill you." fox hissed. "big talk coming from a kitsune." replied the captain. "stop it muno." leo said. "her butt felt nice." said muno laughing., fox punched him and sent him flying through a wall. fox pulled out his sword.

Muno threw metal gears that had spikes on them at fox, who just blocked them and then slammed his sword on the ground and attacked with his strongest attack. Muno pulled out his dagger and blocked the attack,and then the blast turned into blades and neddles and rained down on Muno. "I'm a ex-soul reaper." muno said grinning. "WHAT!" screamed leo.

fox grinned, "good i can kill you now." fox said,and attacked with his strongest attack a hundred times,and then jumped in the air,and blaster at muno with blue flames which hide, fox's stongest attack which hit right after muno blocked the blue flame. muno got up and dust himself off,and then got hit by fox's giant foxes made of colored flames. "damn." Muno hissed. "i've been in a ton of battles already." fox said, "and i love battles in the soul society." fox added, as he finished muno off,and then Devil took muno's attacks and weapons and attacked fox.

"hey devil." fox said, grinning. Riki joined fox in the fight, she sent a spinning blast of Tiger claws,and then a blast of ice neddles at devil,who blocked them. she smacked devil with her chains,and then tied him up in them and kept tornados and blast attacks hitting him from all directions and fox added his giant foxes attack and his strongest attack. Devil broke out of the chains and punched Riki,who went rolling on the ground,and then got up and sent giant dragons and meteors which exploaded on impact, made out of metal and other things raining down on devil.

"Riki...you're strong." devil said,and went to stab riki,but fox got in the way,and blocked devil's dagger,then blasted devil with lighting. "Fox..." riki muttered. "this devil guy isn't very strong." fox said grinning. Fox attacked devil with a barrage of attacking with his sword. devil kept blocking his sword and fox kicked devil in the stomach,and then slashed devil on the shoulder,and Riki smacked Devil with a chain,which she combined with a lighting blast. Riki past out and leo grapped her,and took her to safety. Inuyasha joined in,and sent blades of blood flying at Devil.

"FUCKING SOUL REAPERS!" Devil screamed blocking Inuyasha's attack and throwing neddles made out of ice at him. Inuyasha dodged the attack,and that's when Devil disappeared again.

Fox and inuyasha joined up with everyone in a underground bunker. "shit,fox you look like crap." leo said. Fox smiled and laughed, "well a few fights like the ones i had today,will do that to you." fox replied. "you should rest." the head captain said. "not yet." fox replied. "what's the status of the situation?" asked inuyasha. "we know fox and other soul reapers have killed a few ex-soul reapers. but sadly we've lost some of out soul reapers. and it looks like the ex-soul reapers are recruiting players and hostile NPC's to help them." replied leo.

"the one fox calls maxie, died today,and we found the body of angel...sinon is currently listed as missing,but we think that she is also dead." added another captain. fox punched a wall, "GOD DAMN IT!" he yelled. "fox..." leo said. "i'm fine." fox replied calming down. "what other information do we have?" fox added. "well...that's it..." leo replied. Fox walked out with inuyasha and riki who woke up a few minutes ago.

"So what now?" riki asked. "it looks like we may be going to war with those ex-soul reapers." fox replied. "what if sinon...joined them..." renji said walking up.

"so what if i did?" sinon asked,jumping off a tree brance and had shorter green hair,and had on leather and metal clothing,and even changed her eye color from blue to green. "sinon...you actually joined them..." fox said.

"yep,and i was the one who killed angel and even convinced maxie to join so she could die." sinon replied. "how could you do that?" asked riki,and sinon smacked her. "shut up little girl." she said. Fox stabbed sinon in the chest and fired lighting neddles from the sword before pulling it out. sinon's blood dripped on the ground. "fox...you..." she muttered before falling over dead.

Fox sat down. "Fox...are you okay..." riki asked. "yeah..." fox replied. Renji sat down next to fox,"i'm sorry you had to be the one to kill her...espically after all you and her have been through." he said. "it's alright..." fox replied. Riki kissed fox on the lips and rubbed his cheeks. "you're brave fox." she said and layed her head against his chest. fox smiled,"plus i have all you guys with me now." fox said. "damn right." Inuyasha replied.

Chapter 9-More trouble in the soul society? and the soul society and the other world are now fully joined.

Fox woke up,after sleeping for a few hours. He walked out of the place he was staying and RIki and the others ran up to him. "finally awake." Renji said. An Ex-soul reaper attacked. "let me make this fast my name is Blade,i'm called that cause of all my bladed weapons and attacks." the ex-soul reaper said. fox and everyone pulled out their swords.

fox blocked Blade's sword and then jumped back as blade fired metal neddles at fox. Renji ran off to get help.

Riki attacked with a blast of wolf claws surrounded by lighting,and then she punched Blade a few times with gloves that were made of leather and could have fox claws and teeth on them. he finally punched her,and made her stop her attacks. "nice job." inuyasha said and sent blades of crystals at Blade,who jumped away,and then got hit by fox's giant fox attack.

"damn you all..." blade muttered. "wait...that voice...YOU'RE RUKA!" Fox said. "i am." ruka said. "you picked a stupid fake name." riki hissed, "and how dare you attack fox! I love him." Riki added and started punching ruka. fox blushed,"well riki...i'm not sure you should've said that in the middle of a fight but..." fox muttered.

Ruka punhed riki,and pulled off the mask that made her sound like a guy. "put ths mask back on." riki hissed. "why, don't you like my long black hair,and gold colored eyes?" ruka asked. "NO!" riki screamed,and blasted ruka with Ice,and then made a giant lighting dragon,which smacked her with it's wings and tail,and sent lighting blades flying at her with it's wings and finally slammed into her and exploaded.

inuyasha went to get help as well,and to find renji. Fox blasted Ruka with green flames,and then head butted her in the stomach,and then jumped back. Ruka smiled,and punched fox,and then slashed Riki's shoulder. Riki smacked Ruka with her chains,and then fell to one knee coughing. "my,my poor riki." Ruka said. "I'LL MAKE SURE YOU STAY DEAD THIS TIME!" Fox snapped,and slashed at ruka with his sword. Ruka kept blocking and dodging fox's attacks,until he blasted her with a spinning blast of red flames,and then lighting.

"i have to admit fox...after the fights you had with other ex-soul reapers...i hope you woule be weak." ruka said, throwing a ton of metal and ice neddles at fox,who made a fire wall and blocked the attack,and then made the wall turn into a ball,and he threw it at ruka who cut it in half with her sword.

Fox grinned,and made the two halfs expload into a ton of tiny spikes that stabbed into ruka. ruka stood up, "damn you and your sneaky attacks..." she muttered,then was hit by a barrage of lighting spikes from under her feet and while she was in the air,she got it by ice neddles which slammed her back down on the ground. she got up,only to get slammed in the neck by fox's tail which he turned to lighting,and she flew into a wall.

she got up again, and then felt riki punch her and stab her in the stomach with a knife. "damn you riki." ruka hissed and pulled the knife out and threw it at riki,but missed. "what's wrong ruka? can't hurt me?" riki said mockingly,and kept punching ruka in the face,chest and stomach,then jumped away as fox blasted ruka with lighting. Ruka got up and healed. ruka grapped riki's breast and then blasted riki in the stomach and back with metal neddles and then picked her up and threw her,while she shreaded riki with a spinning blast of metal spikes. RIki got up bleeding and pulled the neddles out.

"look at you now riki." ruka said with a laugh. fox swung his sword at ruka,who blocked it,and blasted him with ice and sent him rolling on the ground,he got up and shook his head. riki punched at ruka,and ruka grapped her fist and blasted her with more metal neddles which sent her rolling on the ground. Again riki pulled the neddles out. 'where did she get all this power from...' Riki thought. Riki felt metal spikes hit her in the legs,and felt a whip smack her back. 'and she's faster now.' thought riki falling on the ground,then pulled out the neddles and threw them at ruka,before standing up again. Ruka blocked the neddles,and then dodged fox's sword,but got hit by his lighting tail,and then hit by his strongest attack thousands of times.

"that's for hurting riki..." fox muttered. Riki blasted ruka with boiling blood,and then threw ice neddles at her. "damn it..." ruka muttered,and then she teleported away. Fox healed riki and himself. "you were amazing." fox said. "fox,sir are you alright?" asked a healing soul reaper. "yes, i am." fox replied,then walked into a building with riki following him. "did you kill her?" leo asked. "no,she got away." fox replied, laying down. "fox you need more rest." leo said. "i'll take you up on that." fox replied and past out,and riki layed next to him.

"i saw you fight riki." leo said. "oh?" riki said surprised. "yeah and also saw you get hurt badly." leo replied. Riki looked away. "you're to weak to protect fox." leo said. "leo shut up." fox said. "he's right fox." riki said. "if he was...i should be dead." fox replied,kissing riki on the cheek,causing her to blush. "Fox there was a explosion in a part of the town." a soul reaper from squad 2 said. "great,more shit to deal with." fox muttered.

Riki killed the soul reaper, "leave fox alone." she hissed,and leo pulled his sword out. riki dodged his sword and punched him with her gloves on, the ones that could summon fox claws on them. "you also bother fox..." riki muttered,"the i'll kill you as well." she added. Fox rubbed riki's head, "stop riki. come on. we need to go check out that explosion." fox said. "yes,fox." riki said following him.

They arrived a the spot,and fox and riki began searching through the damage. "well...it was either a gas explosion of a very poor explosion attack." riki said. "i'm gasing the gas one." fox replied. "yeah." riki said. "Hey riki why did you kill that soul reaper and also attack leo?" fox asked. "they were bothering you."riki replied. "well no more,unless they're trying to kill me." Fox said. "alright." riki replied. Fox walked back into the building with riki,and the head captain trapped her in a cage.

"sorry fox,but she's dangerous." the head captain said. "the only danger here is if you don't let her out of that cage." fox hissed. the head captain releashed riki,and fox layed down and fell asleep with riki next to him.

Fox woke up a few hours later and heard a fight and ran out to see Renji fighting devil. "you're weak." devil said. "fuck you." renji muttered and slashed at devuk with his sword. Fox jumped in and threw lighting neddles at devil. "Fox?" renji said. "looked like you nedded my help." fox said,then attacked devil by rushing him. Devil pulled out a M240 and fired rounds at fox who made a wall of fire to block the bullets and then kept running at devil. devil blocked fox's sword,and then fox kicked him,and sprayed him with blue flames. "damn you kitsune." devil hissed. "renji i need you to take riki away from here." fox said. "alright." renji said,and ran to get her.

Fox jumped in the air,and blasted at devil with fire and lighting and kept attacking with lighting and fire blast until he was sure renji was able to get riki. Devil sent a spinning blast of Bear teeth and claws combined with bullets from a AK-47. fox dodged the blast,and fired rounds from his M4. Devil dodged the bullets and hid behind a corner firing at fox with a pistol. fox blasted the corner away with lighting and slashed at Devil. devil blocked fox's sword many times,and then smacked fox with a chain.

Fox blasted at Devil with a spinning blast of green flames,then sent sparks flying at devil with his tail. "little fox demon,who dare you." devil muttered. "what did i ruin your metal,and leather armor that has been combined with bones of demons?" fox asked mockingly,and then combined a blast of lighting and BLue flames,and he decided to call the blue flame attacks fox fire.

"Fox fire." fox said,and sent a huge spinning blast of blue flames at Devil who stood up after getting it by the attack. "fox fire...i remember a little demon fox named shippo who used to say that." Devil muttered. Devil threw daggers at fox,who blocked them with his sword and then threw them back at Devil,and devil got hit by the daggers in the leg. He pulled them out and sent them back at fox surrounded by blood and melted gold.

fox jumped away as the daggers stabbed into the ground,Fox was hit by a blast that was made up of Tiger,fox,wolf,alligator,bear,lion,dragon, and Velociraptor teeth and claws and also had Bullets in it,and lighting neddles and melted gold,silver,and diamond neddles. Foc stood up and healed,while Devil healed as well. 

'he's strong,and he also had been taking attacks and weapons from other people.' fox thought as he dodged a blast of melted iron. Fox blocked Devil's sword,then felt something cut him,and he jumped away bleeding. "shit..." fox muttered. "these gloves that can summon demon animal teeth and claws on them are really useful." Devil said. Fox threw a ball of fox fire,that was 200 miled tall and 400 miles wide at Devil,and when devil was hit by it,the ball exploaded and neddles and blades of fox fire rained down on devil,then fox followed up with his giant foxes made out of colored flames,which all slammed into devil.

Fox didn't let up,and used his strongest attack dozens of times on devil,and then stopped. Devil stood up,"what power..." devil muttered. Inuyasha jumped in the fight. "Fox i saw what you just did...smart move attacking like that." Inuyasha said. Devil blasted at Inuyasha with a blast of metal neddles,inuyasha blocked it with his sword,and sent a few ice neddles at devil,who jumped away.

"yes,more soul reapers that i fight right now,means the more i can kill." devil muttered. Inuyasha attacked devil with a barrage of attacks with his sword and devil blocked inuyahsa's sword with his sword and a chain. Fox jumped behind devil,and went to swing his sword,but devil punched him,and smacked him with the chain,and then jumped away from inuyasha. Fox stood up, "damn him." fox muttered. Devil pulled out a Bow,and fired arrows of lighting,ice,fire,lava,animal teeth and claws,lava,and melted iron at fox and inuyasha and he kept firing and made a huge wall of arrows that kept flying at fox and inuyasha.

Fox and inuyasha kept dodging and blocked the arrows. "shit,riki was right about this guy's skills." fox muttered,as he blocked two arrows,the dodged a ton of them. "yes,run and block." devil muttered. Fox growled, and sent milions of lighting spikes at Devil,who quickly put the away and pulled out two swords and blocked fox's attack,and then had to block inuyasha's sword,since he attacked Devil a lot. "Stupid soul reaper, you can hit me when i can block with two swords." devil hissed. "i know." inuyasha muttered,and that's when he jumped away and fox,slashed devil across the chest,back,shoulders,legs,and arms.

"little wretches." Devil hissed. "still standing are we?" fox asked,and ran at Devil who jumped away from fox's blade,fox grinned and blasted Devil with fire. "i'll kill you and everyone who is helping you." fox hissed. Devil laughed,"i may be a head leader,but there's other leaders and head leaders who are stronger than me. and we have tons of members,and the real main head leader is stronger than anyone i've meet." Devil replied.

"Who is he?" fox asked,and that's when a girl with Short silver hair,and blue eyes,and was wearing armor made out of leather,metal,and bones stabbed devil and took every attack and weapons he had. "not a he." she said. "wait,you're the main head leader?" inuyasha asked. "yes,the name is Whitney." the girl answered. "you see, my attacks and all the weapons i have are better than anyone's." she added.

Fox attacked her,and she blocked his sword and jumped back. "wanna fight? ok then." she said,and blasted at fox with a spinning blast of ice neddles. Fox dodged the attack and then threw a big ball of blue flames at whitney which exploaded and rained neddles and blades made out of the blue flames on her,then he attacked with the giant foxes made out of colored flames and they all slammed into her,and he kept that up for 20 minutes,and the used his stronges attack for about two hours.

Fox the followed up with blasts of lighting,fox fire,lava,fire,and ice. Inuyasha threw blades of blood at whitney,and fox used his strongest attack,but made it have more power than ever before and when it hit,it kept spinning and pushing whitney for 45 minutes before turning into billions of neddles and blades which rained down on her. fox rushed in and attacked with his sword and his tail which he turned to lighting.

Whitney kept blocking and dodging. "it's been a while since i had a fight like this." she said. Fox jumped away as whitney blasted at him with Fox claws. RIki jumped in and threw many metal neddles at whitney who dodged them,and then got punched by riki a few times before whitney was able to counter and punch riki. "little girl..." whitney muttered. Renji blocked a attack that was aimed at riki. "renji...why..." riki said. "Because you're important to fox...and he's a friend." renji said. Inuyasha took renji away from the fight to get healed.

Riki looked at Whitney and started shaking, "fox you can't beat her. even if you,me,renji,Inuyasha and leo joined together and fought we would still be no match for her." riki said. Fox smiled,"so what?" he said. "fox...we can't..." riki muttered. "you go help inuyasha...i got this." fox said. riki nodded and took off crying.

"you got this?" whitney asked. "hey, come on now, i can hold my own against you." fox said. "i noticed." whitney replied. Fox ran at her,then jumped and blasted at whitney with fire,and then when he landed he spun around and back kicked her in the stomach, whitney threw iron neddles at fox, and he blocked them with his sword and then put it away and pulled out a M1911 and Five-seven pistol and fired tons of bullets at whitney.

He out the pistols away and grinned as he pulled out a M240 and M249 and started to fire at whitney,who hid behind a thick ice,bone and metal wall that she made. 'damn i forget that this kid,could use other weapons.' thought whitney. Fox put the guns away and pulled his sword out and smashed them the wall,and stabbed whitney in the shoulder and then pulled his sword out and jumped away. "Damn you fox." whitney hissed. Fox dodged a blast of sand. "playing with sand now?" fox asked,and blasted at whitney with lighting,which she blocked with a wall of fire.

"it's funny how we made the soul society and the other world combine into one world permantly." Whitney said,then dodged a blast of ice. "enough talking." fox hissed. whitney threw blades of ice at fox,who blocked them with his sword,and whitney teleported away. "WHITNEY! GET BACK HERE AND FIGHT!" fox snapped,then put his sword away and healed. "Fox, while you were busy fighting devil,and who ever else...Some of our soul reapers engaged a squad of ex-soul reapers." Leo said, walking up to fox. "good." fox replied. "well the thing is...that they're taking a beating." leo said. "let's go." fox muttered,and he followed leo to the place where the battle was. Fox fired a blast of lighting and killed all the ex-soul reapers. "there problem solved." fox muttered.

Fox and leo walked into the building where the captains and lieutenents were. "did you kill whitney?" Renji asked. "No,she teleported away." fox replied,sitting down. "damn...those fucks have declared war on us." Leo muttered. "so what,we'll win." inuyasha said. "yeah,we will." riki said, sitting next to fox. "Fox i would like you to be a captain." the head captain said. "alright." fox replied. "you will be captain of squad 10." the head captain said,"and also make sure you pick a lieutenent." the head captain added. "that's easy." fox replied, "riki will be my lieutenent." Fox said,and then hugged riki.

Members from fox's squad walked in,and got into formation. "what are your orders?" asked one of the members. "make sure everyone is on alert and ready to battle any enemy." fox said. everyone in formation replied, "yes,sir."

"Fox as a captain and riki his lieutenent...that may make squad 10 the strongest squad we have." leo said. "i agree." replied Renji. Fox made riki a special sword just like all soul reapers have,and made it out of metal,fox and wold claws and teeth,and then strengthen the blade with iron,and crystalized fire stone. "I love this sword." riki said. "i'm glad." fox said. Leo punched fox's arm, "so when are you gonna go check out the problem." leo asked. Fox walked out with riki behind him,and they went to a spot where giant spikes of ice were.

"the bodies can't be identified." riki muttered. "well...it could be whitney that did this..." fox muttered. "oh my,two stupid soul reapers." said a voice. Fox and riki pulled out their swords. "the name is icy." said a guy in blue metal armor,and had a helmet with ice written on it. "Icy? weird name." fox said. "well, i love ice attacks and cold attacks." replied Icy. "still weird." fox replied.

"shut up kitsune." Icy said,and fired a spinning blast of ice neddles at fox, fox made a wall of lava and fire and blocked the attack,and then riki jumped and threw metal neddles at icy,and then she followed up with a blast of razor wind,which sent blades of wind that were able to cut through almost anything, at icy. Icy dodged the attacks,and then threw ice crystals at riki. Riki blocked them with her sword,and then pulled out metal daggers and threw them at icy,who made a wall of ice to block the attack,and then felt a electric stab in his leg. "a lighting neddle but how...she didn't move." he muttered.

"forgot about me." fox replied. "stupid kitsune." muttered icy,and sent a blizzard of ice neddles and sharp rocks surrounded by sharp ice spikes flying at fox. fox blocked the attack with a wall of fire,and then used his giant foxes made out of colored flames attack,and grinned as all the foxes he made slammed into icy,while Riki showered icy with metal neddles and daggers,that had the blades on them made out of Lighting stone. Fox used his strongest attack on icy,and icy got up and healed. "you two are strong indeed." icy muttered. Icy made a few tornados of icy spikes and sent them at fox and riki,and fox made one huge tornado that was made out of fire,lava,and lighting.

icy's tornados hit fox's and got destroyed and then fox's tornado exploaded into a ton of fire,lighting,and lava neddles and rained down on icy. "smart move." icy muttered. Riki punched icy a few times with her special gloves on and then pulled out a knife that had a blade made out of obsidian and reinforced with metal,and cut icy and stabbed him a few times before jumping away.

Fox had an idea,"hey riki,i can use element attacks,so what if i try using elements i haven't used yet." fox said,and riki looked at him confused. "you'll see." fox said. fox sent obsidian neddles at icy,and then turned his tail to obsidian surrounded by lighting and hit icy in the chest and back with it. "damn that kitsune is slowly unlocking more and more attacks..." icy muttered. Riki threw neddles and dagger made out of copper at icy who managed to block some,but not all of them. Fox blasted at icy with lighting that had hidden,obsidian,copper,and iron neddles in it. Icy got hit by his attack,and went rolling on the ground and then riki showered him in neddles and cubes with spikes, that were made out of fluorite.

"so riki, i think you have weapons made out of many minerals and crystals." icy muttered standing and pulling the neddles and spiked cubes out. "yep." riki replied,and threw neddles made out of,copper,gold,silver,fluorite,diamond,feldspar,obsidian,and iron at icy,who once again got hit by every neddle,and got up and pulled them out and then healed.

"icy you may be one of the strong ex-soul reapers,but you can't beat me and riki." fox said,sending a blast of fire spikes at icy,who pulled out two swords and summoned chains and blocked fox's attack. 'those swords...the blades are Crystalized ice stone,reinforced with silver,metal,iron,copper,and fluorite.' riki thought. she blocked icy's swords as he rushed her,and then she got smacked by his chains,she got up,and destroyed the chains with a blast of melted copper.

Fox blasted at icy with lighting,then fire,then lava,and finally sand. "you're a strong kitsune,whitney loves hunting kitsunes and things." icy said,and then fired a blast of ice that was combined with lighting. fox dodged the blast,and then fired a blast of lighting,while riki threw neddles made out of Ruby. Icy managed to dodge fox's blast,but the ruby neddles stabbed into his legs,and shoulder.

Riki threw neddles of sulfur which she lit on fire at icy,who blocked half of them,and then got stabbed in the arm,and legs,he pulled the neddles out and healed. "I've heard about you fox,how you kille many ex-soul reapers,even some strong ones. and how you became a captain and riki is now your lieutenent,so i'll kill her first." icy said,and ran at riki. Fox got in front of riki,and blocked icy's swords,and then blasted him with a ton of fire and lighting neddles. "don't you ever touch her." fox hissed.

"i touched her a lot before." icy said laughing. Fox growled,and hit icy with his strongest attack over and over again,but the attack's strength was multiplied by 20,000 since fox was letting his rage power his attacks up. He kept hitting icy with this attack over and over again for about three hours,and riki was also throwing neddles at icy that whole time as well. fox starred at icy's dead body, "that'll teach you to touch riki." fox hissed,and healed his self and riki.

"my name is Hunter." said a guy, with short green hair,and had yellow eyes,and had armor made out of metal,but had animal fur and leather added to it. "i don't care." fox said. "i'm a ex-soul reaper,and i'm actually also one of whitney's guards." Hunter said. Riki threw neddles made out of copper,iron,fluorite,silver,gold,obsidian,and sulfur neddles which were on fire, Hunter blocked the neddles.

He pulled out two swords. 'huh? weird, the blades are just Crystalized fox and wolf blood, that have hidden fox and wolf teeth and claws,and reinforced by copper,iron,silver,fluorite,gold,obsidian,and Crystalized lighting and fire stones.' Fox thought,than blocked Hunter's swords, and felt something cut his arm. ' so he threw a knife made out of a deer antler,which he made,and then added fox and bear claws to.' fox thought.

"you see,when i heard about you fox,and read the data we had on you,i just had to fight you. and i can also collect data on riki now as well." hunter said. Riki growled and threw neddles and arrow heads made out of silver,which all stabbed into hunter's arm and legs. Hunter pulled them out and threw them back at riki,who dodged them,and slashed hunter's shoulder with the sword fox gave her.

Fox blasted at Hunter with lighting and fire,Hunter dodged them and threw sharpened bear claws at fox. fox blocked them with a fire wall. 'still can't believe the fights i've been in,since i came here.' fox thought, dodging a blast of bear claws. metal skulls of foxes,wolves,bear,and deers slammed into fox. Riki threw steel neddles at Hunter,and he summoned a skeleton of a dragon made out of metal,and it blasted metal at her. She dodged the blast and then threw a spike bomb at the dragon and it exploaded,destoying the dragon and spraying hunter with spikes and metal pieces. Fox got up,and shooked his head,and then blasted hunter with lighting and attack him with attacks from his sword.

Hunter blocked fox's attack,and then jumped away. 'these two are strong.' hunter thought before teleporting away. Fox and riki put their swords away and healed up. Leo and his LT ran over. "are you okay?" asked Leo's LT,who was called Machi,and had short pink hair,and green eyes,and had on black metal armor. "yes." replied riki. "we saw the fight and started to head over." leo said. "well,you missed us killing a guy called icy,and then fighting a guy called hunter,who ran." fox replied.

Machi starred at fox,and he looked at her. "what are you looking at? you wanna fight?" fox snapped. "where's your mom, little kitsune." asked machi. Fox punched machi and walked away. "i just wanted to know where his mom was." machi said. "he's family are all dead." leo replied. "i didn't know..." machi said sadly. "of course you didn't." fox said angerily.

Leo and machi went away,and fox sat down,and riki sat down next to him. Fox and riki dodged a blast of fire. "great another fight." muttered fox. "yep and it's with me." hunter said. fox and riki pulled out their swords,and fox swung his sword sending blade of ice at Hunter,while riki threw neddles made out of copper at hunter. Hunter blocked fox's ice blades with a wall of fire and then melted the copper neddles with a wall of lava. Riki punched hunter,and then blocked his swords,and kicked him in the stomach,then swung her sword,and he blocked it. Riki jumped back as he swung his secong sword at her,and she threw neddles made out of silver at him.

Hunter blocked the neddles,and then felt something stabbed into his back,and when he stood up,and pulled the thing that stabbed into his back out,he saw that it was neddles made out of bone. Riki threw neddles non-stop at hunter,who kept getting stabbed and also managing to block and dodge some of the neddles. fox joined in by blasting at hunter with fire and lighting.

Riki pulled out a neddles that was a combination of copper,silver,gold,diamond,obsidian,iron,steel, fluorite,feldspar, and the legendary Crystalized dragon's fire. 'please be as strong of a neddle as i thought you would be.' She thought and threw it,and threw a ton more just like it at Hunter. Hunter screamed in pain as the neddles hit him,he stood up and pulled them out. "damn you bitch..." he muttered. "don't call her that." fox hissed,and sprayed hunter with sparks.

Hunter attacked fox and riki violently and non-stop with his swords. Riki punched him,and then fox kicked him,and blasted him with lighting. Hunter stood up again and healed. fox cut off Hunter's legs,and riki's eyes went wide. "fox..." she muttered. "please let me go..." hunter said terrified. "what happened to all that big tough guy talk?" fox asked,and then stabbed hunter in the chest and killed him. Fox walked over to riki,"another one down." he said,patting her head. leo and machi ran over,and saw hunter's dead body. "holy shit...riki did you do that?" machi asked pulling her sword out and rushing riki,who couldn't blocked and got stabbed in the stomach and machi pulled her sword out and riki fell to the ground.

"MACHI WHAT THE FUCK!" Leo snapped, "i'm sorry,but she killed that guy in a very unforgivable way." machi replied. Fox attacked machi,then healed and bandaged riki as best he could. "how dare you machi!" fox hissed. "how dare you let her kill someone like that?" machi said, "she didn't, I did." fox hissed.

machi pulled her sword back out,and blocked fox's attacks. leo stopped the fight,and carried riki to the medic building. "if she dies machi...i'll kill you." fox hissed walking away,and going in to see riki. "hey fox." she said, "hey riki." fox replied,hugging her. "i'm fine." she said. fox nodded,and they walked out of the building and sat down,and that's when leo and machi and renji joined them. "so i heard about all that's happened to you and riki, fox." renji said. Fox glared at machi. "look fox...i'm sorry that i stabbed riki..." machi said. fox growled, "and would you saying sorry bring her back if she died!" Fox snapped. 

Machi looked away from fox. "fox enough, alright? you and riki have been in a ton of fights lately." Renji said. "yeah." leo said agreeing with renji. Riki hugged fox from behind, "fox it's alright,machi was just blinded by anger. please calm down...for me." riki said. fox sighed, "alright." he said.

"fox,making a special sword like all us soul reapers have,and giving it to someone who isn't a soul reaper,and espically someone who used to be an ex-soul reaper,is a very serious crime." Runo,Renji's Lt said. she had long blue hair,and blue eyes,and had on black and silver metal armor. "riki's a Lt now,and more importantly,she's my LT." fox replied. "Doesn't matter." Runo said. "Runo what did i tell you! Riki was forced to be an ex-soul reaper." renji said. "i don't believe that shit, in fact she's probably here to spy on us and then she'll tell the enemy all about her attacks and everything." runo said,and riki started to cry,"no...i'm not..." she said. "and now she's being a cry baby." said runo scornfully.

Fox punched runo,who pulled out her sword. "Fox attacking me is also a crime." runo said. "Runo don't pick a fight with fox." renji said. "why? he's just a kitsune." runo said. The head captain walked over and smacked runo,"enough. fox has done nothing wrong. and riki is now a soul reaper." the head captain said. Runo put her sword away and walked off.

"sir,why did you get involved?" fox asked. "come now fox,we both now that you were about to kill her, weren't you?" the head captain said. "you know me to well." fox replied. The head captain,and Renji and machi left. "i guess some people still hate riki..." leo said. "yeah,well...they can go fuck their selves." fox replied. Leo laughed and walked away. "fox,i sense that...someone is watching us." Riki muttered,and then blocked a arrow made out of ice.

"Runo what are you doing?" fox hissed pulling out his sword. "killing that stupid bitch and you!" runo replied. Riki pulled out her sword,and blocking Runo's sword and then throwing neddles at made out of copper. Runo got stabbed in the leg and arm by the neddles. "what is going on here?" Renji asked. "You better control your Lt." fox said. Runo slashed at riki,and renji blocked it with his sword. "captain please move." runo hissed. "die runo." fox hissed,and stabbed her,and then threw her and showered her with lighting blades. Runo stood up,"This is what it feels like to be an ex-soul reaper..." Runo muttered,and ran at fox,who blocked her sword,and then kicked her in the stomach and jumped away as riki, showered runo with neddles made of silver. "runo just stop before we have to kill you..." riki said.

"shut up bitch." runo said,and ran at her,renji got in the way and runo punched him,and then hit him with a chain,and continued at riki. riki blocked runo's sword,and and the threw shuriken's made out of silver runo who got stabbed by them in the arm. Fox threw lighting blades at runo. Hinata the captain for squad 17, hit runo with palm strikes and and then a elbow strike. Renji and riki jumped away, as HInata who had black hair,and purple eyes and had on black clothes, attacked Runo and stabbed her in the heart and killed her.

"you guys alright?" Hinata asked, "yeah." fox replied. RIki threw silver neddles at hinata,and then kicked her in the chest. "you killed her,we could've talked her down." Riki snapped. "hinata went to elbow strike riki,and fox jumped in and blocked the attack. "enough, riki. she had to runo, wasn't gonna be able to reason." fox said,and riki nodded and hugged fox. Fox and the others sat down to rest now.

Riki saw the mark that the guards for whitney have on their wrist on Hinata's wrist. "She's one of whitney's guards." Riki said,and then felt saw hinata knock renji out. Fox blocked Hinata's sword,and kicked her away,and riki showered her with Copper and silver neddles. Hinata pulled the neddles out, "i used to be one of her guards." Hinata said.

HInata jumped away as a blast of fire hit next to her,and she fell and riki caught her. "whitney..." fox muttered. Hinata pulled the cloth with the mark off,and threw blades of ice at whitney who blocked them,and knocked hinata out. Fox blocked whitney' sword and blaster her with lighting as riki showered her with neddles made out of flourite.

Whitney dodged the neddles and threw them back at riki,who blocked them,and threw more neddles at whitney,and then fox blasted whitney with fire,and then dodged whitney's ice blast and blocked whitney's sword. Whitney showered fox lighting neddles,and then dodged fox's ice blast and blocked riki's neddles and sword. "i think you guys got weaker." whitney said,and then blocked hinata's sword,and then got hit by Hinata's palm strike.

Riki threw neddles at whitney,and she blocked them and then blocked hinata's sword. Fox blasted at whitney with lighting and fire and then attacked her with his sword,and then she teleported away. "well...shit..." fox muttered. Renji woke up,and looked around. "what happened?" renji asked, "whitney attacked and knocked you out." Fox said,as he sat down,and riki sat down next to him.

"i can't believe the nerve of those ex-soul reapers..." renji muttered sitting down,and hinata sat down next to him. "well,they sure have guts." riki said. "yeah,and they die the same." fox muttered. "we can't let our guard down." Hinata said. "we know." Renji said, "and fox next time you may need more than just your Lt to help you fight." Hinata added. "me and my Lt can easily take care of ourselves." fox replied. "AND WHAT IF SHE DIES!" Hinata snapped. "she won't." fox hissed.

Hinata pulled her sword out and blocked a sand blast,then renji blocked someone's sword and riki was stabbed,and fox blocked a sword as well. "riki!" Fox screamed and then fox was attacked by a barrage of attacks. "i wanna kill you fox!" A voice said,and fox felt a neddle stab into his leg. Renji grapped riki and ran,and hinata went to help fox. "whitney." fox muttered blocking more sword attacks and neddles.

Hinata threw a dagger at whitney,and then ducked as whitney threw a neddle at her. Fox blasted whitney with a blast of lighting,and then surrounded his fist in lighting and fire and punched whitney multible times,and then slashed whitney's shoulder with his sword. Whitney threw blood neddles at fox,who blocked them with a ice wall,and then sent ice spikes flying at whitney.

Fox had to keep blocking attacks from Whitney,and Hinata got stabbed in the shoulder by a blade. "damn it." she muttered. Fox kicked whitney in the stomach and started attacking her with barrages from his sword. "damn you whitney." fox hissed,and whitney punched fox,and jumped away from him, and teleported away and fox and Hinata joined the others.

Fox took riki to the place where there were lighting spikes. "what happened here?" she asked. "I happened,i am Gin. one of whitney's guards and i'm also the head of the royal guards." the guy explained,who had short green hair and ice blue eyes,and had on a yellow hoodie and underneath he had black armor on and he had blue leather pants on top of silver leather and metal armor pants.

Riki threw gold neddles at Gin,who pulled out a sword made out of all minerals and crystalized element stones, all crystalized animal blood and animal claws and teeth. Fox pulled his sword out,and slammed it against gin's. "my,my you are strong and so is your Lt." gin said. Riki blasted gin with a blast of silver and copper neddles and the silver and copper spikes. Fox sent razor sharp blades of wind at gin.

Gin got hit by the attacks and then got up,and threw lighting spikes at fox,who blocked them with a Lava wall. Riki threw silver,copper,gold,diamond,fluorite,platinum,stibnite,pyrite, flaming sulfure,and calcite. She kept throwing those types of neddles non-stop and she slowly made a nice wall of neddles that kept hitting gin. "nice one riki." fox said,as he hit gin with his strongest attack a few times,and the his giant foxes made out of colored flames while riki's neddles kept stabbing into him. fox and riki stopped their attacks after about 40 minutes. 

Gin got up and pulled all the neddles out and healed. "you two are very strong...no wonder whitney likes sending people to fight you,so she can get data on you two the most." gin said,and then smacked riki with chains made out of metal,and had silver,platinum,gold,copper,pyrite and flaming sulfur,on it,and h even had fox,bear,and dragon claws on it.

Riki stood up with blood rolling down her face and arm. Fox blocked the chain with his sword and then broke it with a lighting blast combined with a spinning wind blade blast. Gin threw tiger claws that were surrounded by a thick coat of silver,and then the silver was surrrounded by a coat of platinum. Fox blocked them,and threw them back. "you can't beat us." said riki,who healed. 

"we'll see about that." Gin muttered,and used his strongest attack which was a giant tornado of animal teeth and claws and bones and of neddles of all minerals and a ton of other stuff. Fox and riki made a huge wall of lighting and fire,and the tornado hit it then exploaded and they both were showered with everything in the tornado. "got you." Gin said. Fox and riki stood up. "so you did." fox replied. Riki pulled out a hunting rifle and fired rounds from it,and then threw neddles made of platinum. Gin dodged and blocked her attack,and then was cut by fox's sword on the shoulder,and he swung his sword at fox,who blocked it and sent a spinning blast of ice neddles into gin's shoulder.

Gin grinned, "yes,you two are very strong alone, but together..." gin said. "shut up!" Fox snapped,and swung his sword at Gin 100 times, and gin only blocked 90 of the attacks and was cut by the last ten,and then fox jumped away and gin was stabbed in the leg and shoulder by neddles.

He pulled them out, 'neddles made out of wood?' he thought,then they exploaded and he was whipper and cut by thousands of thick wires made out of copper. "you see gin,my specialty is using weapons made from any mineral or material." riki said, and then pulled out a knife that had a silver blade that was reinforced by steel,and platinum. Gin blocked the knife ten times,and riki spun behind him and when he turned she cut and stabbed him 40 times with the knife and then turned a knob on the handle and stabbed it into his leg,and jumped away.

Gin pulled it out and that's when wires of platinum and silver cut him up,he healed and looked at riki and fox. Fox rushed him and then when gin blocked fox's sword riki pulled out something that looked like a sword handle and had a tiny button. 'a grenade?'gin thought.

She pressed a button and a wire that was a combination of copper,platinum,fluorite,silver,gold,diamond,pyrite,iron,and crystalized fox blood. fox kept attacking with his sword making gin have to keep blocking and that's when riki started hitting him with the wire that could get longer or shorted and she kept hitting him,cutting him up bad,and then she ran and punched him with her special gloves,then jumped away and threw iron neddles at gin's legs,and hit him with the wire a few times before putting it away.

Fox jumped away and blasted gin with a blast of green fire. Gin healed again, "no one has made me need to heal this many times." he said,"oh really?" fox said,acting surprised. Riki grinned and threw a cube at gin,and then it exploaded into a thousand ruby neddles. "damn that girl...i can't believe you stop being an ex-soul reaper for that kitsune." gin hissed. Riki got made and threw more cubes at gin,and not even he knew what the neddles were made out cause the exploaded as well when they hit him. "i'll be back soon...after i get more abilities and gear." gin muttered and then disappeared.

Machi ran over,"you two just can't stop fighting people can you." she said. riki laughed,"well you know us." she said. "every soul reaper is fighting with ex-soul reapers, so i'm gonna go help renji." Machi said and then ran off. "so everyone in the city is fighting." fox muttered.

"Hi." gin said,and threw daggers made of copper at fox and riki,who dodged them. "I was able to get so much new gear and attacks." gin said, then he fired a blast of melted copper at fox. fox made a wall of lava and blocked the attack and then turned the wall into a million lava neddles and sent them flying at gin,who made a wall of lighting and yellow fire.

"Looks like he's stronger." fox muttered. "yeah,and that means we can go all out." riki replied,and pulled out two wires one made out of diamond,and the other silver,she started to hit gin with them, he pulled out his sword and a second sword and cut the wires. "that second sword's blade is crystalized lighting reinforced by steel,silver,gold and copper,and the handle is just bone reinforced with metal,and wrapped in leather and then a thin layer of silver and copper wire." fox muttered to riki.

Gin grinned, "correct. but this wire on the handle has something special." he said and pressed a button and the wire un wrapped,and he smacked fox with it,cutting him on the shoulder. "i see." fox hissed,and threw shurikens at the wires and cut them. "oh no." gin said,acting said. Fox blocked as gin attacked him with both swords,Riki punched gin sending him rolling on the ground. fox blasted him with a blast of lighting and then hit him with his lighting,fire,ice,lava,and wind tail. 'fox's attacks have improved a lot.' riki thought,then dodged neddles made out of flaming sulfure. Fox hit gin with his strongest attack,and multiplied the strength of it by 20,000 times,and then after using it, he used it again and this time made it 300,000 times stronger. Riki,also sent a barrage of metal neddles and dagger at gin,who screamed as the stabbed into him. 

fox grinned,"so gin,my two attacks and then riki's barrage of metal neddles and daggers, how does it feel?" he said, laughing. Gin stood up,and had to use his swords as support. A girl with short pink hair,and had green eyes,and had on camo pants and a white shirt and a black hoodie over it appeared next to fox. "i'm lulu." she said. "Hi lulu." fox replied. "i came to help." she said,as gin healed. "well good." riki muttered. "hey,Lt i'm in your squad and i'm one of the strongest in your squad." lulu said. 

Lulu pulled out a M1911 pistol and fired rounds at gin,who was caught off guard and got hit by ten mags which held seven bullets. "i'm mainly a gun expert and a sword expert." lulu said. "i see." fox said. Gin ran at lulu,and she jumped away. 'she's about the height of a 4th grader.' fox thought.

She countered Gin's attack by blasting him with a few shotgun rounds from a Spas-12,he jumped away panting and then riki hit him in the legs with neddles made out of copper,and fox blasted gin with a blast of fire. "hey lulu i know you can to help. but go help out some of the other soul reapers." fox said, "yes,sir." lulu replied,and took off.

"you should've let her help you." gin said. "well i have guns as well,but to be honest i like my sword a bit more now." Fox replied,and then blasted gin with a blast of spinning lighting, while riki kept throwing neddles at him. Gin ran away,and fox and riki started to chase him,but gin, made a wall of lava,block their path. "damn." fox hissed as the wall disappeared and gin was long gone.

"Fox is the ex-soul reapers keep recruiting more and more hostile players and NPC's..." riki muttered. "we'll still win this war that they started." fox replied. Lulu came back,"so he ran away, and guess what?" she said, "what?" fox asked. "I shot him in the head with a L96 sniper rifle and killed him." lulu said. Fox patted her on the head,"good job lulu." fox said, she smiled.

"look a dragon." lulu said,and fox and them jumped away as the dragon fired fire balls at them. "whitney sent a dragon?" fox said,trying not to laugh. Riki threw neddles made out of dragon fangs and hit the dragon in the wings and tail,and it fell out of the sky and slammed into the ground. Fox surrounded his self,lulu,and riki in with walls made out of lighting,as the dragon breather fire,lighting,and flaming rocks,and used it's wings to attack with blades made of fire and lighting.

The dragon turned it's tail to iron and slammed it into the wall and then walked back a few steps. "well it's a tough one." lulu said. "yeah,and stubborned." fox said. Fox surrouned his hand in lighting and punched the dragon near it's longs,and it fell over,and that's when riki cut it on the throat with wires made out of metal. "well that's done." she muttered. Fox and the others met up with renji and his new Lt. "i'm Momo." His Lt said, who had Long black hair,and gold eyes,and had on black combat pants,and a Camo hoodie. Her and renji went on their way to the front lines while fox,lulu and riki sat down to rest. Lulu got up,"i'm gonna go help out on the front line." She said,and ran off.

"so, fox what about us..." Riki asked. "well we should probably go help as well." fox replied. Fox blocked neddles that were made out of ice. "who the hell now?" fox hissed. "It's me." whitney said. Fox blocked whitney's sword and riki threw neddles made of silver at whitney. whitney dodged the neddles and threw a spike bomb at fox,who got showered by spikes. "YOU MADE SINON AND MAXIE JOIN YOU AND NOW THEY'RE DEAD AND SO IS ANGEL!" Fox snapped,and started to attack whitney violently and recklessly. "fox calm down!" Riki yelled,but fox wasn't even listening to her. "I'LL KILL YOU!" Fox snapped and stabbed whitney in the stomach and then started to cut her a lot.

Riki threw neddles at whitney and whitney pulled the neddles out and threw them at fox who blocked them with his sword. "Fox you weren't made about it last time we met." whitney said. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Fox snapped,and used his strongest attack,and multiplied it's strength by 550,000 times,and it hit whitney directly. Riki starred at fox in shock, 'fox why did you use your attack and multiply it by that much...you know how much the strain you'll have...' She thought. Fox stood there panting and whitney got up,"that was nice and strong." She said. "damn you..." fox hissed.

Riki threw neddles at Whitney, "fox you can't fight now...if you do you'll be pushing yourself." riki said. Fox growled,and multiplied his strongest attacked by two billion and attacked with it while it was multiplied by 2 billion, 100 times and each one hit whitney. Fox was using his sword as a support, and watched whitney get up again. "Damn...fox...strong attacks." she said. Riki threw neddles made out of silver at whitney,and then there were gun shots and riki turned to see lulu. "just so you know riki...fox is mine...so i could've killed you for kissing him." Lulu said. Riki looked at fox, who nodded even though it was hard for him to do that. "well...sorry lulu." riki muttered.

"fox i'll give my Lt rank to Lulu." riki said. "alright." fox muttered barely consious. "how sweet." whitney said and then killed riki. Lulu quickly took riki's attacks and weapons for herself,to stop whitney from being stronger,and she also combined riki's sword with her sword. Lulu grapped fox,and ran with him,while whitney also ran away. Lulu layed fox down at the medic building.

Fox woke up two days later, Lulu hugged him and kissed him. "hey lulu...where's riki?" fox asked. "she died...whitney killed her." lulu replied. Fox stood up,"wait, fox you shouldn't be up and moving yet. the head medic said you need to rest for about a week or two." lulu said. "the medic obviously doesn't know me." fox said, grapping his sword and gear. "Hey fox, you're up and moving already?" renji asked walking in. "you bet." fox replied. "I heard about riki,and i also heard she gave her rank to lulu." renji said. "yeah." fox replied walking out. "so how did you get so beat up?" renji asked. Fox explained how he used his strongest attack,and renji smacked him. "idiot you knew what would happen if you did,and you still did it!" He said.

"i thought that it would be enough to kill her,but it wasn't." fox said. "she's the main leader,who has almost any weapon and attack you can think of." Momo said,walking over. "I took riki's weapons and attacks before whitney could." lulu said. "well me and momo are going to the front line to see what's going on,fox do me a favor...don't fight anyone." Renji said, and fox just shrugged.

Chapter 9- The war get's more heated and serious

Fox and Lulu were at a place where there was nothing but destruction. "what happened..." lulu muttered. "i don't know." fox said. Whitney walked out from behind a tree, "well i was hoping to kill a ton of soul reapers, but you two will do." She said,fox pulled out his sword. Lulu threw neddles made out of copper and silver at whitney as she jumped back,and pulled out a MK11 sniper and fired at whiney,and then rushed whitney with a platinum knife.

Whitney was hit by the neddles and bullets and then she pulled the neddles out and healed,and jumped away as lulu slashed at her with the knife,and then lulu punched her in the stomach and slashed her on the shoulder with the knife,and then jumped away and threw the knife at whitney. Whitney caught the knife and threw it at fox, and he blocke it with his sword and then swung his sword and sent blades of lighting at whitney who dodged them.

Fox strengthen his strongest attack by three-hundred billion and attacked with it that strong 500 times,and then multiplied it by two billion while it was still that strong,and used it non-stop for about two hours. Whitney stood up,beat up and bleeding, "stupid boy,now you're gonna be tired." she said,and then was shocked to see fox still looking as he was at the start of the fight. Lulu grinned,'that's my fox.' she thought. 

Whitney healed and threw ten fire spike bombs at fox and lulu,and lulu shot all ten with a Glock 17 pistol and made them expload over whitney's head. "you little..." whitney hissed,and the blocked lulu's sword and fox saw lulu,get rid of all her guns permantly and smiled and did the same. Whitney kicked lulu,who grinned and smacked whitney with a copper wire. Whitney cut the wire and the blocked fox's sword and she pulled out a item,and pressed a button and she dropped it and jumped away, as it started firing neddles and knives made of all kinds of materials at fox and lulu. They both kept blocking the neddles and knives while,they were back to back.

whitney grinned,and threw more of those devices,and then even threw spike bombs. Fox and lulu kept blocking,and lulu started using a diamond and copper wire as well as her sword to block the things coming at her and fox. fox kept blocking with his sword,and the attack finally stopped. "that was a weird way to attack us." lulu said, and then blocked whitney's sword and then pulled out a knife and blocked a dagger that whitney pulled out. Lulu jumped away,and threw shurikens at whitney, who blocked them,and then fox slashed and cut whitney's shoulders,legs and across her back.

"still think you can kill us?" fox hissed. "maybe." whitney replied,and then fired a blast of lighting at fox,who blocked with a wall of ice. Lulu threw platinum neddles at whitney,and whitney caught them,and threw them back,and hit lulu in the left leg. "lulu!" Fox shouted and blocked whitney's sword,and then saw lulu fall over. "i added a poison on the neddles,it won't kill her...well i think anyway." whitney said grinning. Fox jumped away and multiplied his strongest attack by five'hundred billion,and attacked with it for three hours,and then multiplied it while it was still that strong by nine-hundred billion,and kept hitting whitney with it for hours.

He finally stopped as lulu got up,and pulled the neddles out,and she saw what fox did with his attack. "damn fox,you did a lot of damage to her...and destroyed this area more." she said. "i know, i'm glad you're okay." fox said hugging her. Lulu and fox both dodged a blast of fire. "so fox,you look a little tired from using those attacks they way you did." whitney said. "so?" fox said and slashed at whitney who blocked fox's attack,and then felt neddles stab into her shoulder. 

renji and momo were watching from a distance. "damn...he used his strongest attack like that...and he's only a bit tired." Momo muttered. 

Fox blocked Whitney's sword,and then blasted her with fire. "you little brat." whitney hissed,and then got hit by a ton of neddles from lulu,and then lulu cut and stabbed whitney everywhere a ton of times. "it's time to die." lulu said,and stabbed whitney in the chest while fox stabbed whitney from behind and then they both jumped away. Whitney fell on the ground bleeding. "is she dead?" Lulu asked. "Just in case she isn't..." fox said,and then cut whitney's head off. "YOU IDIOTS! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THE ENEMY WILL DO NOW!" Momo yelled,"well probably pick a new main leader and seek revenge." Lulu replied.

Momo swung her sword at lulu,and fox jumped in the way and the blade cut hit arm, Momo jumped away. "MOMO WHAT THE HELL!" The head captain said walked over. "i'm sorry, sir." Momo muttered. "Fox you are permitted to kill her." the head captain said. "no." fox replied. "then i will." the head captain said annoyed,and rushed Momo and fox blocked the blade.

"Do you think that you can beat me?" the head captain asked fox. "i don't think i can. i know i can." fox replied,and the head captain walked away. Renji and Momo went away,and Fox sat down,and Lulu sat down on his lap. "Well we killed whitney...At least that's a step to winning the war." Lulu said. Fox nodded,and then looked up. "we're surrounded." he muttered,and ex-soul reapers in all black clothing jumped out. "you killed whitney,now we kill you." one said,and lulu sighed,and killed them all. "I didn't think you would get bloody." she said, walking back over to fox,and he cleaned the blood from the enemies off of her face.

"well you got bloody." fox said, as he finished cleaning the blood off her. Fox and Lulu jumped away as neddles flew at them. "Now what?" lulu asked. "i am the ex-soul reaper gin." Gin said walking out from the shadows of a mountain. "but i killed you..." lulu said. "you thought you did." Gin replied,and threw neddles at lulu,who also threw neddles and knocked Gin's down with hers.

Fox slammed his sword into gin's sword,and then punched gin with his fist surrounded by lighting and fire. Lulu,threw neddles made out of pyrite at gin,who blocked the neddles with a dagger,and then threw the dagger and neddles he blocked at Lulu,and she blocked them with her sword,and the cut Gin on the shoulder and then,pulled out a platinum knife and cut Gin across the chest and stabbed him in the leg,and pulled the knife out. She blocked Gin's sword with the knife and stabbed him with her sword in the shoulder,and then jumped away throwing the knife and tons of neddles that stabbed into his legs and arms.

"nice one lulu." fox said,and then combined 20,000 of his strongest attacks,and each one was multiplied by Ten billion,and he sent it as one big atttack,and hit it Gin directly and even the neddles and blades that rained down on him all hit. Gin stood up,but then got slammed back down by a blast of lighting that was surrounded by fire. Gin got up and healed, "also i'm the new head leader." Gin said. "like we care." lulu hissed,and threw shurikens at Gin,who laughed and blocked them,and then got hit by a ton of neddles. "idiot, you thought i would just throw shurikens." lulu muttered,and gin noticed that lulu took riki's abilities and weapons before whitney could,but he was glad he was able to take whitney's abilities and weapons.

Lulu striked at Gin with a giant snake, that was made out of copper,pyrite,silver,diamond,gold,and fluorite wires,and it slammed it him,and then unwrapped all the wires and they all cut Gin a ton of times before wrapping into a ball and flying back to lulu. "damn lulu." fox said. "i learned a few new tricks." lulu replied. Gin blocked Lulu's sword and she stabbed him with a dagger,and jumped away as she tied him up in wires made out of all kinds of materials,and the wires kept spinning around him and cutting him. Gin finally broke out of the wires,and then took a direct hit in the chest from fox's strongest attack. "you two were tired from the battle with whitney...so how..." Gin muttered,then dodged a ton of daggers,and then was slammed into the ground by a blast of rock spikes.

"you will die or end up running." fox hissed. "we'll see..." Gin muttered. Lulu blocked Gin's sword a few times,before stabbing him in the chest with neddles and shurikens. He pulled them out and healed and then ran. "told you he would die or have to run." fox said. Lulu growled,and fox kissed her. "don't worry he'll come back and then we'll end him." fox said,and lulu nodded.

Fox made a wall of lighting and fire around him and Lulu as giant wooden logs,that had metal spikes in them,and were on fire rolled down the hill at him and lulu. "could've just been a accident." lulu said. "no,they wouldn't be on fire." fox replied. "oh and the metal spikes?" lulu said curiously. "no, those were supoosed to be in their,we use those logs to fortify or build a wall or something. " fox said. "oh?" lulu muttered. Lulu saw someone running away that was on the hill the logs came from and she threw neddles at the person,and grinned as she saw him fall down. She and fox went to the body, "a ex-soul reaper." fox muttered.

"how odd?" said a girl who had blond hair,and yellow eyes,and had on snake and alligator skin clothing. "and you are who?" lulu asked. "i'm Liz. I'm a leader for the Ex-soul reaper clan." Liz said.

Fox and lulu jumped away,and liz threw alligator claws and snake fangs at them. Fox and lulu blocked the attack,and lulu and fox went off the hill,and liz followed and puller her sword out. 'weird a normal metal blade reinforced with silver and pyrite, and has Alligator teeth and claws and snake fangs on it.' fox thought as he blocked liz's sword,and then he blasted her with lighting,and used his strongest attack ten time and made each time he use it, the strength multiplied by nine hundred and ninety billion.

"that's was impressive kitsune." liz said,and them blocked a copper wire that lulu attackde her with. Lulu summoned the giant snake and then summoned two more that were also made out of wires,one of the new ones were made out of diamond wire,and the other was made out of the same wire as the first one. She also summoned dragons and foxes made of wires that were made out of all kinds of materials,and she made them all slam into Liz,and then unwrap and cut liz a ton,and then wrap into the wire balls that they were in before transforming and flying back at lulu.

"how do you like that?" lulu asked. Liz healed and threw knives at lulu,and fox blocked them,and then threw wind blades at Liz,who dodged them,and ran at fox. Lulu tripped liz with a copper wire,and then stabbed liz everywhere with neddles. Liz struggles to stand up,and she pulled the neddles out and then fell to one knee.

"it's not about strength only in a fight,you can beat someone who is stronger than you,if you're smarter and can out smart them." Fox explained to Liz what happened. "i gotta buy more time." Liz muttered. "for what?" lulu asked, "for the recruiting of today to be over,and it looks like i succeded." liz replied, and then healed a bit. Lulu started to slash at liz,who kept blocking lulu's sword,and then lulu grinned and slammed her sword into liz's and broke liz's sword's blade. "what!" Liz screamed,and then jumped back as lulu cut liz on the shoulder and stabbed her in the leg.

"how did you do that?" Liz asked "your sword wasn't that well made. No one uses metal make the blade,look at mine and fox's Our sword blades are made out of Crystalized fox blood,and reinforced well." Lulu said. Liz pull out a knife and threw it at lulu,who swung her sword,and cut the knife in half. "pathetic." lulu said. Liz growled and then fired a blast of snake fangs at lulu who blocked it with her sword.

Liz pulled out a normal sword,and attacked fox who blocked the sword and then kicked liz and swung his sword and sliced liz's sword in half,and also managed to cut liz across the chest. Liz got stabbed by a ton of neddles and shurikend and daggers thrown at her by lulu,and lulu also hit her with wires,and then fox hit liz with his strongest attack,and a blast of boiling water and fire. Liz pulled the neddles out and stood up,and then fell to one knee. "you're weak for a leader." lulu said,and threw more neddles at liz,who got stabbed in the arms and legs,and liz pulled the neddles out again,and then fox stabbed her in the chest with his sword,and jumped away as neddles and shuriken's stabbed liz in the chest. Liz feel over dead. "another one down." lulu said.

Renji and momo ran over, "we saw that there was a fight over here,and it looked like multible people." momo said, "well you're half right, After you guys left gin attacked,and he ran,then we were attacked by Ex-soul reapers,and then the logs things and lulu killed the guys who sent them at us,and now Liz who we just kill." Fox said, explaining the situation. "i see." Renji said.

"what do you mean, you two killed me?" Liz said healing. "What!" lulu yelled,and renji and momo moved in to capture liz,but she sent them flying. Lulu rushed liz who pulled out as sword,and blocked lulu's sword. lulu jumped away and threw neddles at liz,and the neddles stabbed liz in the chest. Fox used his strongest attack,and made it as strong as he could and used it a thousand times,and then rushed liz,and ran past her,after swinging his sword while still moving,and blood sprayed from a cut on liz's stomach and side.

"what the..." liz muttered and feel down,bleeding from the cut. "i slasked some arteries and also hit some vital organs." fox said. "damn you." liz muttered. "don't move you'll die faster,so just lay still and live a little longer." fox hissed. "actually she died now." lulu said,and threw a neddle at liz,and it stabbed her in the head.

"fox you okay?" lulu asked, "yeah...just a bit tired from these fights." Fox replied sitting down. Lulu sat in fox's lap,and he rubbed her head. "look at the two love birds." Leo said walking over with Renji and Momo. "haha very funny. make fun of us again and i'll kill you." Hissed lulu. "whoa,don't get all hostile." Leo replied.

Momo rolled her eyes. "so liz is finally did now." Renji said,and then punched lulu and tied her hands behind her back. "what the fuck!" Fox snapped,them momo and leo put their swords to his neck. "sorry,but we were ordered to arrest lulu...nothing personal." leo said. "matter of fact i didn't wanna do this." renji said. "who told you to?" fox asked. "i did." said the head captain. "release lulu or else." fox hissed. "No." the head captain said. Fox pulled his sword out and kicked momo and leo away,and then stabbed the head captain in the chest.

"Damn fox." renji muttered. Fox glared at renji and fox's red eyes were glowing bright red. "let lulu go or else." Fox said. Renji released lulu,who hugged fox,then smacked him. Fox calmed down, "relax he's alive." fox said. The head captain got up,and walked away.

"sir shall we arrest fox and lulu?" asked a soul reaper who was helping the head captain, "no." he replied.

renji and momo and leo walked back to the city and fox sat down with lulu and started rubbing her head again. Fox carried lulu on his back, and they went back into the city and went into the building where all the captains and Lt's were at. he put her down and sat down,and she sat on his lap,and he rubbed her cheek,then kissed her.

One of the captains laughed,and lulu threw Pyrite neddles at him. "next time i won't miss." lulu hissed. The captain walked away fast. Fox went into a room real quick and lulu was waiting for him, when Leo walked up and smacked her in the face hard and sending her onto the floor. Lulu started to cry a bit, "what the hell." she said. "if you move i'll kill you." leo said,as soul reapers from the stealth squad surrounded lulu. Fox walked out and growled. "what did i tell you and the head captain." fox hissed.

"oh um fox..." leo said nervously. Fox pulled his sword out. "leave her alone." he hisses. One of the members from the stealth squad ran at fox with his sword out,and fox cut the guy's sword in half,and almost cut through the guys body.

"i'll say it again. leave her alone." fox hissed. Lulu saw fox's red eyes start to glow bright red. "FOX DON'T PLEASE STAY CALM!" lulu shouted. "the head captain has said no one is to bother lulu." momo said walking over angry with leo. Fox calmed down as the stealth squad walked away. "yeah i know momo,but still..." leo said. Momo helped lulu up, "are you okay?" she asked, "well beside the stinging from being slapped...yeah i'm fine." lulu replied. "you slapped her leo?" momo hissed angerily.

Leo looked down,and walked away. lulu hugged fox. "you know what i came here to help the problem,and look at everything that's happened! so maybe i'll just stop helping!" Fox snapped,and stormed out,and kept walking away.

"lulu...he'll come back." momo said. "i hope so..." lulu said. "come on you can hang with me." Momo said,and they walked out of the building and to a field where there were rock spikes sticking out of the ground. Lulu blocked a blast of ice with her sword,and saw gin. Momo blasted at Gin with ice,and he dodged it,and knocked her out and then punched lulu and kicked her and sent her rolling on the ground and then lulu screamed as neddles stabbed into her back and legs.

Momo stood up slowly, "lulu hold on..." momo said,and she blocked gin's sword,and then kicked him and he grinned and sent billions of neddles at lulu,and she closed her eyes and waited, but nothing happen,and she opened her eyes,and saw fox with the neddles in him.

Momo started to heal lulu. "fox...you..." lulu muttered,and more neddles stabbed into him. "FOX MOVE!" Lulu screamed. "momo heal lulu...i'll protect you both." Fox said,getting stabbed by neddles non-stop. Fox pulled the neddles out,and then got stabbed by more,and lulu was finally healed and she pulled fox out of the way of more neddles,and she pulled the neddles in fox out,and momo healed him.

"fox you came back..." momo muttered. "not to help gurentee the winning of this war...i came back to make sure lulu is alive and also i came back to be with her." fox replied. lulu threw daggers at Gin,who blocked them and attacked lulu and she blocked his sword. Fox stabbed Gin,and then kicked him away as lulu threw neddles and daggers at Gin,and he got stabbed by them all,and he blocked fox's sword,then momo ran at gin who jumped away from fox,and blocked momo's sword and punched her in the face. She blocked gin's sword and then felt something stab her in the stomach and jumped away as Gin pulled out the knife and threw it at her,and she blocked it.

'lulu seems stronger...it's because fox is here...' Momo thought. "you're the weakest so i'll kill you first." Gin said,rushing Momo and she blocked and backed away each time,and fox kicked gin,and lulu slashed gin with her sword a lot. Lulu hit Gin with copper wires,and pyrite neddles. Gin ran away,and fox carried momo back to the building and ran in,and the medic in the building healed her. Fox sat down,and lulu sat down on his lap. Fox hugged lulu from behind and she blushed. "fox you came back just for me." lulu said. "yeah." fox replied.

Renji walked out of the room momo was in,and walked over to fox. "she told me how you took all those neddles to protect her and lulu." he said. "yeah?" fox said. "I'll let you and lulu rest." Renji said. Fox and lulu walked into the barracks and fox layed down on the bed and lulu layed next to him, and pressed against him. "you're crazy fox." she said. "am i?" fox replied. Lulu got up and changed into pajamas,and then layed down pressed against fox again. "yes, you are. No one i know here would've took those neddles like you did. just to keep someone safe." lulu said. "i love you fox." lulu said. "i love you too." fox replied.

Fox fell asleep and lulu kissed him,and feel asleep as well. She woke up a few hours later,and got changed into her other clothes,and fox woke up. "crap what time is it?" he asked. "about four am." Lulu replied. Fox sat up, and then the ground shook as something exploaded. Fox and lulu ran out of their room,and look to see lighting comets flying through the sky and slamming it the building where all the captains and Lieutenents usually hang out,and the blew up,and that was it. "well...shit." fox muttered,rubbing his eyes. "fox...get changed." lulu said. Fox walked back into the room,and changed into Camo combat pants and put on a orange shirt and put on a black jacket over it,and walked back out.

"fox,lulu come on. all squads are now allowed to buy and use guns as well as swords." Momo said. "wow..." fox muttered. Fox and lulu quickly part all the weapons they used to have and a ton of ammo. "so why is the head captain allowing this?" fox asked. "because some of our enemies have guns now." momo replied. Fox and lulu walked out and went to a abandoned hospital. "fox why did we come here?" lulu asked. "to investigate." fox replied,and they both walked in.

Lulu pulled out a shotgun,and shot open a door and ran in. "fox there's a kid in here." lulu muttered. Fox walked in and looked at the kid, "oh shit..." fox said,and a second later,there was an explosion and fox and lulu fell off their feet. "shit what the hell was that?" lulu asked standing up again. "the kid had a bomb on him." fox said,then grapped lulu,and jumped out of the hospital as it blew up more and neddles and debri flew at fox and lulu. lulu blocked with her sword and copper wires and fox blocked with his sword.

"well someone wanted to gurentee someone would die." fox muttered,the felt neddles hit him in the leg,and he pulled them out. Lulu threw neddles and knocked the neddles that were coming at fox out of the air.

"who's there?" fox asked. Lulu threw neddles into the tree line, and she and fox both got rid of all their guns since they were now more used to using swords and other kinds of weapons. "so it's you Gin." lulu said. "yes." gin said,throwing a gernade,lulu threw a neddle that she lit on fire at the grenade and made it expload in mid air. "Impressive."Gin muttered. Fox blocked a shuriken that was thrown at him,and then felt a neddle stab into his leg. "fox what's wrong with you?" lulu asked. "well...guess after all those fights yesterday...i'm not exactly fully healed." Fox replied,blocking more neddles. "i have machines and people set up,who are throwing things at you,so let's see how long you two can survive." gin said.

Fox blocked a barrage of knives and shurikens and then made a wall of lighting behind him to block neddles from behind. Lulu kept using her sword and wires to block and also threw neddles at things to knock them out of the air. 'shit fox isn't fully recovered yet,i guess.' lulu thought.

Fox and lulu ran behind a wall of the abandoned hospital. "okay so what do we do now?" lulu asked. Gin and everything he set up disappeared,and fox sat down after putting his sword away and lulu put her sword away and sat down as well. Fox and lulu went back to their room,and they changed into pajamas and layed down. "i never seen you in pajamas." lulu said kissing fox. "because i prefer to have my combat clothes on." fox said, kissing lulu back. Fox slammed someone against a wall,who was hiding in the shadows. "what the..." fox muttered and lulu laughed. "it's a giant doll." fox muttered, "i know i wanted to see how you would react." lulu replied. fox burned the doll,and layed back down.

Lulu pressed against him and fell asleep. Fox started to pet her hair and run her back. fox fell asleep and the woke up a few hours later and got changed,and then lulu woke up and got changed in front of fox. Lulu looked at fox, who's face was bright red. "why are you so red?" lulu asked. "um...no reason." fox replied,and walked out of the room with lulu behind him.

Fox and lulu walked to a field,and then fox dodged copper neddles. "hello fox and lulu." gin said. Fox pulled his sword out,and lulu threw neddles made out of fluorite at gin,and he blocked them,and then blocked fox's sword. Fox blasted Gin in the stomach with a blast of lighting,and gin jumped away and threw silver arrows at fox,which stabbed into his shoulder. Fox pulled the arrow out,and he threw lighting neddles at Gin,who dodged them,then felt gold neddles stab into his leg,and lulu summouned the Giant wire snakes which slammed into gin and unwrapped and cut him alot. Fox hit fox with his strongest attack at max power a few times,and then blasted gin with ice. gin Dodged the ice blast,and blasted fox with his own ice blast. lulu threw shurkiens at Gin who blocked them,and then felt neddles stab into his back.

Lulu,threw more neddles and shurikens at Gin,while fox kept blasting with fire and lighting. "Fools." Gin muttered,and threw a spike bomb,but lulu threw a flaming shuriken at it,and made it expload over Gin's head,showering him with spikes. Fox slammed his sword into Gin's a ton of times keeping him blocking his sword,while lulu kept throwing shurikens and neddles, that stabbed into Gin. Gin finally Jumped away from fox,and pulled the shurikens and neddles out and then fox jumped over gin, and cut him across the back,and then blocked Gin's sword and jumped back over to lulu. Lulu threw giant shurikens at Gin,who blocked them,and then saw a gigantic shuriken made out of many materials and had neddles and tiny shurikens on it,as well as copper wire. IT stabbed into GIn,and then all the shurikens and neddles on it,came off and stabbed into Gin while the wires slashed and cut him. He pulled everything out and healed.

Lulu rushed him,and then jumped away and threw a few gold neddles at Gin. Gin blocked them and then got hit by a lighting and fire meteor strike,that fox did,and fox made 20,000 lighting meteors and 30,000 fire meteors each one 300 miles tall and 150 miles wide. They all slammed into Gin and also exploaded. "you two are strong." Gin muttered. "thanks for noticing." Lulu replied,throwing neddles made out of pyrite and a few sulfur neddles that she lit on fire at Gin. Gin blocked pyrite neddles and then felt the sulfur one it him. He pulled them out and threw flaming sulfur shurikens at lulu,who blocked them with her sword,and then threw 20,000 gigantic shurikens that had neddles and smaller shurikens on it and wires,and all were made out of many materials,and when the giant ones hit gin the small shurikens and neddles came off and stabbed into him,and the wires cut him.

Fox blasted gin with a combined blast of fire,lighting,and lava. Gin Healed,and then threw Shurikens made out of fox and wolf claws at Lulu,and she caught them and threw them back at gin,who got stabbed by them in the arm and leg. "damn you..." Gin muttered. "you see gin,i can use many weapons and i don't use my attacks at all,since i have many weapons that can do some impossible things." lulu explained,and threw a cube which turned into a 400 mile high and 300 mile wide tornado made out of copper,diamond,silver,pyrite,fluorite,gold and calcite wires,neddle,and shurikens, then she added 200 more tornados just like the first one and they all slammed into Gin and did massive damage to him. "you bitch." Gin hissed,then blocked fox's sword.

"shouldn't call me that." Lulu replied,and threw neddles made out of silver at Gin. Gin jumped away from fox and blocked the neddles with a second sword. Lulu grinned and threw shurikens and gin blocked them. "I'm used to your little toys." GIn said,and then lulu hit him with a steel chain which was reinforced by silver,and had diamond,copper,silver,gold,iron,and feldspar neddles and shurikens on it. She hit gin with it many times,leaving deep cuts and stab wounds on him.

Fox rushed him,and he blocked fox's sword and then fox blasted him with a spinning blast of snow mixed with ice neddles. 'these two are a good time...' gin thought as he healed. 'i'll send shadow here to fight them while i watch and collect more data on them.' Gin thought and disappeared. Fox growled and then a guy with black hair and silver eyes jumped from a hill and had on all black clothing. "i'm shadow." the guy said,and he pulled out a sword which was all black. 'obviously obsidian reinforced by a ton of things.' lulu thought.

Fox blocked shadow's sword,and then dodged a silver shuriken. Lulu threw her giant shurikens and also added the giant wire snakes,foxes,and dragons,and even added her own silver neddles and grinned when it all hit shadow directly. Shadow stood up,and the got hit by fox's strongest attack,fox grinned and kept using his strongest attack,and kept multiplying the strength of it by Nine-hundred and forty billion every time he used it. He kept using it non-stop and it kept hitting shadow who blocked a few times but that didn't help him. Lulu threw neddles at shadow while fox kept using his strongest attack.

Fox stopped using his strongest attack after four hours and shadow got up,and then got hit by 30,000 lighting meteors, 40,000 fire meteors,and 60,000 lava meteord all of them exploaded as well,and fox grinned. "didn't expect me to do that attack after all those other attacks did you?" fox said. shadow stood up,and healed and grinned. Lulu threw a few shurikens,and then threw two thousand silver neddles,and 100,000 diamond and gold neddles, which added up to 202,000 neddles that were behind the shurikens. Shadow blocked the shurikens and then got surprised by the neddles,and that's when lulu rushed him,and he blocked her sword,but she pulled out a knife and cut and stabbed him a few times,and jumped away as fox punched shadow with a lighting punch.

Shadow pulled the neddles out,and looked at fox and lulu. lulu threw ten cubes that turned into a shower of shurikens. Shadow blocked them with his sword,and the pulled out a second sword and blocked a hail of fire balls. 'these two...they attack a lot,and don't let up.' shadow thought. Fox summoned 300 giant foxes made out of colored flames,200 giant foxes made out of yellow and blue lighting,and then finally 200 lighting and 300 fire tornados,and made them all slam into shadow. Shadow grinned, 'this is fun.' he thought. Lulu threw iron cubes with iron and gold spikes on them. Shadow blocked a few cubes,but some stabbed into him,and all the cubes exploaded and he got hit by gold and iron neddles. "Damn that girl is smart..and that kitsune..." shadow muttered.

Lulu grinned,and punched Shadow then put her sword away and pulled out two knives and started cutting and stabbing shadow a lot,she jumped away and pulled her sword back out,and then blocked shadow's sword and then felt neddles hit her in the shoulder,and she pulled them out,and saw billions of neddles coming at her. She closed her eyes,and when she felt nothing she opened them and saw fox,standing in front of her, with most of the neddles in him. "FOX!" Lulu scremaed as fox fell over.

Renji and momo ran up the hill. "hey what happened-" Momo stopped talking after seeing fox. "Momo take fox back to the city and get him to a medic." renji ordered. Momo picked fox up and headed off. Renji poined his sword at shadow. "you'll pay for that." renji hissed. Renji attacked with his sword in barrages and then grinned and his sword turned it a chain blade,which he swung and cut shadow with and then when it came back it cut through shadow again. Lulu threw neddles made out of silver at shadow who blocked them and then healed,and attacked lulu with his sword. Lulu blocked his sword and kicked him,the followed up with a punched him,and threw shurikens at shadow who blocked them,and then felt something cut his back a few times and noticed it was renji's blade. Renji ran at shadow and stabbed him in the chest and jumped back as lulu threw neddles and shurikens that stabbed shadow in the chest and then she slashed and stabbed his chest non-stop even after he was dead. "YOU HURT FOX!" she snapped.

Renji put his hand on her shoulder,"come on we should go see him." he said,and lulu nodded and followed renji. "Hey fox." Lulu said,walking in the room he was in. "hey." fox replied. "how are you doing?" renji asked. "i've been better." fox replied,then got up and walked out of the room. "did you guys kill shadow?" fox asked. "yeah." renji replied. Fox sat down,and lulu sat on his lap,and he rubbed her head. "good." he said. "are you sure you should be moving around? espically when you could end up in another fight?" Renji asked concerned. "Yeah." fox replied. Leo walked over, "well fox, you survived near death again." he said. "guess so." fox replied.

"Just...becareful i have a feeling the head captain is part of the ex-soul reaper clan." leo said. "come on that old man?" Lulu said. "it's possible seeing how he tried arresting lulu and then attacking momo." renji said. Leo sighed, "i don't know if we can win this war." he said. " we can." fox replied. Fox walked out with lulu, and he grinned. "renji, you should join me and lulu. we're going to investigate a area that has been attacked by many ex-soul reapers." fox said. Renji nodded,and joined them and they went to the area.

"I am curious why,ex-soul reapers attack here a lot." renji asked, "we're surrounded by enemies." Lulu muttered and all three of them pulled out their swords and that's when the enemy rushed them. Fox blocked a guy's sword and then slashed him and a few others in half,while renji was blocking sword and cutting people in the neck and heart area,lulu was blocking enemies with her sword and cutting them and throwing neddles and shurikens at far away enemies.

They killed almost 4000 enemies after two hours and there were still some enemies. They quickly finished off the last enemies. "damn...they were waiting for people to come here." Renji said. "renji you left your post." the head captain said,walking over with his sword out. Renji blocked his sword. "Sir,stop we don't wanna hurt you." renji said. "shut it." the head captain replied,and lulu threw shurikens and neddles at him,and he blocked them all and then he blocked fox's sword and kicked him away,and then blocked renji's sword and punched him away. The head captain swung his sword and flames slammed into fox,fox stood up and used his strongest attack and multiplied the strength of it by ten trillion for each time he used it. He used it for about 2 hours,and looked shocked when the head captain looked barely effected.

'fox didn't see it...but the head captain blocked the attack every time.' Renji thought. lulu threw silver shurikens and then followed up with the giant snakes and foxes,and then even added the tornados,when all those slammed into the head captain, fox attacked with 100,000 Lighting meteors,150,000 Fire meteors, 400,000 lava meteors and then 255,000 green flame meteors,and they all slammed into the head captain and exploaded a few seconds after Lulu's attack.

"you three are strong,but not strong enough." the head captain said. Fox fired a blast of lighting and then fire at the head captain who blocked it,and then showered fox with fire arrows. Fox growled,and stood up. "maybe i should cut your tail off." the head captain said. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM!" Lulu and renji yelled at the same time,and renji blocked the head captain's sword and then kicked him away as lulu sent neddles and shurikens at the head captain,and they all stabbed into him. He pulled them out,and rushed lulu,who blocked his sword,and then kicked him and followed up with a punch.

Fox combined a billion of his strongest attacks and each one had it's strengthed multiplied by nine-hundred and Ninety billion,and he sent it at the head captain who got hit by it directly and then the blast turned into billions of neddles and blades,and they all hit the head captain. "damn fox...you could've weakened it a bit." lulu said. "like hell i could." fox hissed and used the attack with the same strength again, and kept using it while lulu threw neddles and shurikens and as renji kept blasting with lighting and crystal spikes. 

They finally stopped attacking after a few minutes and the head captain got up. "yes, you three are very strong." the head captain said, then swung his sword and sent flames at lulu,who got hit by them and knocked out. "BASTARD!" Fox snapped,and then combined nine-hundred billion of his strongest attacks,and each one had it's strength multiplied by nine-hundred and ninety-nine billion and kept attacking with it non-stop even as Renji tried calming him down. Lulu woke up a few minutes later,and saw fox attacking with it. "FOX CALM DOWN!" She shouted. Fox kept attacking for another thirty minutes and finally stopped. "good,you're okay." fox said to lulu. the head captain stood up again. "my,my, fox you're really are something. able to do those attacks and you're not even a bit tired." The head captain said. Lulu threw shurikens at the head captain who blocked them and then threw fire balls at fox and lulu,and the both blocked the attack.

Renji blocked the head captain's sword,and then punched and kicked him,while he got cut by fox's sword,and stabbed by neddles from lulu,and then stabbed by all three of their swords. The head captain moved really fast,and stabbed fox. "got you." the head captain said, pulling his sword out and jumping away. "no...i got you..." fox muttered, as he slashed the head captain's back and shoulder and blood sprayed out. 

"yeah fox you showed him." Lulu said,and then she blocked neddles that were thrown at her. The head captain got sprayed by bullets from a M1927 tommy gun,and then by bullets from a M4A1, then showered by ice spikes. "Fox..i thought you..." Lulu muttered. "i kept some. but i try not to use them." fox said. They heard more gun shots, and saw Leo firing at the head captain with a L96 sniper,and then he switched to a M95,then a M24, then a MK11,and finally he pulled out a M60 and fired a who hundred round belt at the head captain,and then leo jumped over the head captain and showered him in large ice neddles.

The head captain healed. "see that's why you should have guns as well as other weapons." Leo said,and gave fox and lulu a ton of guns and bullets. "well,guess it couldn't hurt." fox said. The head captain disappeared and that's when the four of them ran to cover as enemies with guns started to shoot at them. "and also because our enemy also has guns now." leo said, pulling out a L96 sniper and firing at the enemy. Lulu pulled out a M240, 'i remember when i used be a gun expert...' she thought firing at the enemy. renji was firing at the enemy with a AK-47, and fox was using a M4. The took out the enemies quickly,and walked out of cover,where the head captain was.

The head captain had on super strengthen metal and leather armor. Lulu grinned and fire 2,000 bullets from a PPSH-41, 500 rounds from a P90,and then 800 rounds from a Glock 18,and that's when the head captain laughed and took away every soul reapers guns. "that's alright." fox said, as he pulled out his sword. Leo showered the head captain in large ice and lighting spikes,while renji was attacking with his sword,and Lulu threw neddles and shurikens at The head captain,and he got stabbed by all of them,and then hit by a spinning blast of lighting that fox fired at the head captain. The head captain jumped away from Renji,and then blocked a blast of fire spikes.

Fox Blocked the head captain's sword,and then the head captain jumped away,and put his sword away. "you all passed the test. i wanted to test you to see if you could work as a team." the head captain said.

"WHAT THE HELL! SO YOU ATTACK US AN MAKE US WANNA KILL YOU!" Leo snapped,as the head captain walked away. "i'm going back to the base." leo muttered. "hey fox i'm gonna go back as well." Renji said,and fox nodded.

"what about us?" lulu asked fox. "we're gonna stay here and investigate." Fox replied. They looked around for about an hour,and then head back to the base as well. "so find anything out?" leo asked. "no." fox replied. "what happened to the base and the city?" lulu asked, looking around and seeing buildings destroyed and stuff. "oh,ex-soul reapers attacked with explosives attacks and stuff." Leo replied. "they really wanna win the war, that they started." fox said. "yeah,but they won't." lulu replied.

"i'm still mad at the head captain for testing us like that." Renji said walking up with momo. Momo slapped fox, "that's for moving around and fighting before the doctors said you could." She said. "well, i'm fine so yeah." Fox replied, sitiing down,and lulu sat on his lap. Leo and momo went on ahead and Renji followed. Lulu got off of fox,and sat next to him. Fox and lulu walked to a field and sat down. "well, we may as well just stand guard here." fox said,and lulu nodded.

Gin walked over,"i hope you guys are ready,cause i have a ton of new weapons and attacks." he said. Fox and lulu pulled out their swords,Lulu ran at Gin who blocked her sword with his four times. She jumped away and noticed he's been upgrading his sword and other sword and he probably had more swords. Fox fired a blast of lighting at Gin and then followed up with his strongest attack five times and multiplied the strength by 2 billion each time,and then combined all five attacks into one and used it. Gin got hit by all the attacks directly and he stood up,and blocked lulu's giant shurkiens and then the neddles and tiny shurikens on it,stabbed into him. He pulled them out and healed and then threw them at lulu,who blocked them with her sword.

Lulu threw Flaming sulfur neddles at Gin and he dodged them,and then blocked fox's sword. Gin threw shurikens at fox,and fox threw shurikens and knocked Gin's out of the air,and then quickly picked his and gin's up,and threw them at gin. he dodged half of them,and the others cut him,he summouned clouds which rained down lighting,water,ice,snow,and thunder neddles on fox and lulu. lulu managed to block all the neddles,but fox was hit by some. 'fox is strong and i'm strong...the two of us might be the strongest team together...but gin is now the head captain of the ex-soul reapers team...and he has other leader and then captains and also LT's and also strong ex-soul reapers...and he keeps recruiting hostile players and NPC's.' Lulu thought.

Fox blocked Gin's sword and then combined a spinning blast of lava and lighting and he hit gin in the chest with it,sending him rolling on the ground. Gin stood up and threw copper wire bombs at fox,fox made a wall of lighting and blocked the bombs. Lulu threw a ton of shurikens and neddles which stabbed into Gin,and the Gin was it by fox's strongest attack at max power,but some how it kept getting stronger every time he used it. Fox kept attacking Gin for a while,and lulu threw neddles from a distance and stopped when fox stopped attacking. "there's no way Gin could survive that..." fox muttered.

"oh fox,how wrong you are." Gin muttered. Lulu threw shurikens that had silver and gold wires hidden on them,and Gin blocked them,and then the wires started to whip him,and cut him up badly. he cut the wires with his sword and healed,before pulling out a second sword.

'he's crazy...That sword's blade is made out of diamond and reinforced by metal,silver,copper,gold, and pyrite. the hand is just obsidian wrapped in leather.' lulu thought. She blocked the second sword and then blocked the other one. 'he's really is better...he must be training and fighting and taking weapons and abilities almost all the time when he's not fighting me and fox.' lulu thought.

She jumped away from Gin,and fox blasted him with lighting,and then attacked with his sword making Gin use both swords to block fox's sword and back up as well. Fox jumped away and hit gin in the neck with his tail,that he turned to lighting. Lulu summouned her Giant wire snakes and foxes and also the neddle and shuriken tornados and they all slammed into Gin,and then turned into seperated into tons of shurikens,neddles and wires that cut and stabbed him. Fox attacked with his giant foxes made out of colored lighting and fire and they slammed into Gin.

Gin got up,but was hit by 20,000 lighting meteors,30,000 fire meteors,100,000 lava meteors and finally, 150,000 meteors made out of fox claws and teeth, when they hit they exploaded and sent gin rolling on the ground,he got up,and healed. Lulu grinned, 'heal all you want,but me and fox will keep hitting you till you die.' lulu thought as she summouned a blizzard and hurricane storm of shurikens and neddles which stabbed and cut Gin,and then he was cut by fox's sword and then felt a blast of lighting hit him in the back,and he stood up and was hit by a blast of fire balls in the chest and stomach.

Gin stood up and healed,and looked at fox and lulu. 'these two are strong...' he thought. Lulu threw shurikens made out of silver and copper at Gin,who blocked them. Fox combined 50,000 lighting meteors,30,000 fire meteors, 150,000 lava meteors, 20,000 lighting blasts,200,000 fire blasts and 800,000 giant foxes made out of colored flames with his strongest attack which already had it's strengthed multiplied by ten billion and he made sure every attack combined with it and sent it at Gin.

Gin was hit directly and sent flying and rolling a lot when he stood up, he couldn't believe fox could to something like that and not be tired. "Gin...you're stronger but still too weak to beat me and lulu." fox said,as he threw two shurikens at Gin and they stabbed into his leg. "lies." Gin muttered and pulled the shurikens out and disappeared.

"He's going to get stronger." lulu said. "let him. we'll always beat him." fox replied. "What if he's not the real new head leader,and he's just saying that." lulu said. Fox shrugged. "He is just saying that, cause i'm the real new leader." a girl with Short brown hair and yellow cat-like eyes,and had on black pants and a green shirt and had a fox fur jacket on.

"Who are you?" fox asked. "My name is Lizzy but you can call me Liz. i took the name of that one girl you two killed." Liz said. "sorry i killed a lot of people,so i can't remember all their names." Fox said. "Oh yes, everyone know about the famous fox, the kitsune assassin." Liz said.

"are we gonna talk all day,or are we gonna fight?" fox asked. Liz grinned and threw neddles at fox,who blocked them and combined 30,000 lighting meteors, 100,000 fire meteors, 200,000 lava meteors, and 400,000 ice meteors into one and it slammed into Liz and exploaded and then he combined all those meteors and a few blast attacks with his strongest attack which he multiplied the strength by nine hundred billion and hit liz directly with it.

Liz got up,and then was hit by fox's strongest attack ten times,and then she was hit by lulu's blizzard of shurikens. She healed and Fired a blast of melted silver which she combined with a blast of melted gold,melted diamond,melted fluorite, sulfur, melted pyrite and melted iron. The blast combined into one big blast,and started to spin and get stronger ever second, fox blocked it with his sword but the blast seperated into two blast and hit fox,making him roll on the ground. lulu blocked a blast of iron spikes and then threw neddles at liz. Liz blocked them,and then fired a blast of melted copper at fox, and he counterd with a blast of melted silver.

"thanks liz. you helped me unlock new attacks." fox said, with a grin. 'fox get's stronger every day...' lulu thought. Liz dodged shurikens and wires thrown at her by lulu,and then was hit by a blast of lava combined with a blast of melted silver. 'yes these two are the perfect ones to fight with.' liz thought.

Liz combined 40,000 melted gold meteors,50,000 melted iron meteors, 952,000 melted diamond meteors, 120,000 melted silver meteors, and a billion meteors made out of every material and mineral melted, she combined them into one giant meteor which she threw and it exploaded and knocked lulu out. "LULU!" Fox screamed and then blocked Liz's sword. "worry about your own life." Liz said. Renji and Momo ran over. "shit..." he said after seeing lulu on the ground. "momo take lulu back to the base,and get her medical attention now!" renji ordered. Momo picked lulu up and ran off.

Renji fired a blast of lighting spikes at Liz,who blocked them and then fired silver arrows with a cross bow she had eqipped on her arm. Renji blocked the arrows,and threw shurikens at Liz, and she made a wall of ice and blocked the shurikens and then fox blasted at her with a blast of melted diamond. Liz dodged the attack and was hit by Renji's sword and then by a blast of melted copper from fox. 'she's obviously the head leader and not gin.' Renji thought.

Fox slammed his sword on the ground and sent blasts of Lighting,fire, melted diamond,melted silver,and melted feldspar at Liz,and the blasts cut through the ground and hit Liz. She healed and then combined the meteors again like last time,but this time also added a billion tornados made out of every mineral melted,and then turned the meteor into a strong spinning blast and fired it. Fox blocked with a thousand walls of fire,and then a thousand walls of lighting and finally a thousand mud walls.

"clever." Liz said,and then the blast exploaded and showered fox and renji in neddles. They healed,and liz also took time to heal. "Fox why are you always getting into these big tough fights?" Renji asked, "you know me." Fox replied laughing,and then threw shurikens at Liz,who blocked them and then was hit by fox's sword. he stabbed and cut her a thousand times everywhere,and then Renji also cut and stabbed her a few times as well. Leo showered Liz in ice crystals. "i thought you two nedded some assitance." he said. "thanks." fox said. 'he's right...we do...i don't even know if fox is strong enough to beat this person.' renji thought. "you three are close friends...how about you die together." Liz said laughing. "you're right we are close friends...but you won't kill us." Leo replied.

Liz growled and used her strongest attack which blinded eveyone before the attack,and when leo and Renji could see again,they saw fox standing in front of them, and noticed that he took all the damage for them. "why did you do that fox?" Leo asked. "cause we're friends..." Fox said falling to one knee. "how cute." Liz said. Fox stood up. "wait...no you can't...you shouldn't be able to stand or move after my attack." Liz said in disbeliefe.

"sorry,l'm not a push over." fox replied,and healed all the way. Liz fire a blast of fire at them,and fox blocked it with a wall of lighting. Leo and Renji threw shurikens at Liz, who blocked them,and the got cut and stabbed by leo's and Renji's swords a lot,and then hit by fox's strongest attack a hundred times,and he made each time he used it that the strength was multiplied by four billion each time. "Damn you three..." liz hissed, and then ran. "leo,you and renji go check on lulu for me..." Fox said,and they nodded and went to check on her.

They walked into the room the medics put her in,and she smiled when she saw them,and then looked scared when fox wasn't there. "where's fox?" she asked. "relax he's okay. he's still at his post." Leo said. Liz sat up,and winced in pain, "i gotta go there...I'm his Lt..." she said,then coughed up some blood. Momo layed her back down,"get some rest and heal first...he would want that...you took a lot of damage from that attack. Someone will be sent to assist fox." She said, rubbing lulu's cheek.

"i'll got assist him." Leo said. "alright." momo replied.

Chapter 10-More fights and battles?

"Hey fox, i'm here to assist you at your post." Leo said. "cool." fox replied. "Lulu's alright, she just needs rest." Leo said. "i'm glad she's alright." fox replied. Leo and fox pulled their swords out. "great company." leo said. Gin appeared and attacked leo and fox with chains that had tons of shurikens and neddles on them. They both dodged the attack,and then got cut by shurikens that flew off the chain,and GIn threw the chain in the hair and every neddle and shuriken came off and flew at fox and leo. They both blocked the neddles and shurikens.

Leo fired a blast of ice spikes at Gin,who dodged them,and fire a blast of metal spikes at leo. Leo dodged the attack,and then jumped away as metal spikes stabbed out of the ground. Gin blocked fox's sword,and fox jumped away. Gin jumped away from the spot he was at, as silver and copper spikes stabbed up from the ground,but Gin was cut and stabbed by a ton of diamond and gold spikes that shot out of the ground behind him. Leo sprayed Gin with ice crystals and then slashed him on the shoulder and back with his sword. Fox hit Gin with 1,000 meteors made out of melted copper,which exploaded on impact and Gin was burned and cut by the waves and splashed of melted copper. 

Fox summoned a tsunami of melted diamond,melted gold, melted silver,melted copper,and melted feldspar which slammed into Gin and cut and burned him. "You two are strong,and fox i see you learned more element attacks." GIn said, and then dodged shurikens that leo threw at him. Fox grinned and made a tornado made out of lighting slam into gin,who was thrown back wards,and then hit by a fire tornado and then by a lava tornad and finally cut by fox's sword ten times and hit in the chest but a thousand fire balls. 

Gin couldn't move anymore. "this is the end for you." Fox hissed,and hit gin in the chest with his palm, while his who hand was surrounded by lighting. Leo added a few shurikens to make sure gin was dead."another one down." leo muttered putting his sword away. "i'll kill all of them..." fox muttered, and he put his sword away as well.

Fox and leo sat down to rest a bit.

"fox when do you think we're gonna get some action?" Leo asked and fox shrugged."Come on fox i know you also wanna get into a battle as well." leo said. "Honestly leo, i've been in so many fights already here,that i used to fighting it's second nature to me now." Fox replied. "cool." Leo said, 'and weird...how can anyone get used to having to fight like this.' leo thought.

"Also i hate wasting my time with weak enemies." Fox said. "i know that." leo said, looking at fox. "weak enemies are just like punching bags for me." Fox added with a grin. Leo laughed. "i just don't see the point of this war, what can the enemy get out of this..." leo thought. "the game is now at the point that if you die...you die for good." Fox said. "I noticed." leo said. "so they just wanna kill players, hell they even made it so they're aren't any guns in the game name." fox said.

"yeah but what's the point..." Leo muttered. Fox look down at the ground, "there isn't a point...it's just that they wanna kill..." fox muttered. "hey boys." liz said walking over. Leo and fox pulled out their swords. "i've heard the whole convensation." Liz said.

Leo threw shurikens at Liz, and she blocked them and pulled someone out of a bag she had on here back,and fox started to shake with anger cause it was lulu. "let her go." leo hissed. "If you want to see her alive...then do as i say. destroy the gates of hell." Liz said, and fox and leo looked shocked. "ARE YOU INSANE? EVEN IF WE COULD THERE WOULD BE DEMONS EVERYWHERE!" Leo snapped. 

Leo threw neddles and then grapped lulu,and handed her to a soul reaper who came to see what was happening and he took her back to base. Fox attacked with his strongest attack for two hours and he multiplied the strength of it by two billion each time. Leo threw neddles and shurikens at liz. Liz healed and fired a blast of ice at leo,who blocked with a wall of ice,and then rushed liz and attacked with his sword.

Liz pulled out a second sword and blocked fox's and leo's sword. Liz kicked leo away and then stabbed and cut fox a ton with her swords. fox held his sword while he was bleeding from the wounds. "Fox you need to heal." Leo muttered. "not yet." Fox replied and rushed Liz, and she blocked his sword and kicked him and cut him again. ' got it.' fox thought and healed.

Fox started to charge up his strongest attack to make it as strong and big as possible. "FOX YOU CAN'T USE YOUR ATTACK LIKE THAT!" Leo yelled. "leo when she's hit by hit and it's finish rush her while throwing shurikens and neddles to keep her guard down." fox said,and attacked with his attack. Leo waited and when fox's attack was over he ran at Liz throwing neddles and shurikens and then got up close and started to cut her a lot. She finally was able to block his sword and get away,but fox hit her in the back with a lighting blast.

'how did they...' liz thought, as she blocked fox's and leo's sword. Leo stabbed liz in the arm,and then jumped away as fox sent his tornado and meteor attacks slamming into Liz,then leo blasted her with ice spikes. Ex-soul reapers jumped out and leo started to fight them. "FOX TAKE HER OUT! I GOT THESE GUYS!" He yelled,and fox nodded and attacked Liz.

"what can you do with out your friend?" Liz asked blocked fox's sword. fox jumped away from her second sword and blasted her with fire,then rushed her. she blocked fox's sword and kept backing away. "i'll kill you and end you're life here." Fox said. Liz jumped away,and that's when fox hit her in the chest with his palm, while his hand was surrounded by lighting. Leo finished off the last ex-soul reaper and ran over as fox was stabbed and kicked by Liz. Leo threw neddles at Liz, who blocked them,and then fired a blast of melted iron at leo. Leo blocked with a wall of ice and then attacked liz with ice spikes that came out of the ground.

She dodged the ice spikes and then was stabbed by fox's sword in the shoulder. she jumped away from fox,and healed and then got cut by ice spikes. 'damn they keep catching me off guard.' she thought as she blocked shurikens from fox,and then was hit by neddles from leo. Leo rushed her and kept blasting at her with ice, while running at her and when he was a few feet away he threw shurikens at her which she blocked,and then she blocked his sword,and was hit by a ton of fire balls and a lighting blast from fox.

Liz dodged more attacks from fox and leo,and eventually backed away to the edge of a clif and fox rushed her and she blocked his sword and kicked him and he fell of the clif. "FOX!" Leo screamed and ran over as Liz ran away. Leo saw fox holding on his sword which he stabbed into the clif,and he climped up and blasted Liz with fire. Leo sighed, 'he's alive and still wants to fight.' leo thought.

Liz Kept running and got away. "damn it." Fox hissed. "i thought you were a done when i saw you get knocked over the clif." Leo said. "It'll take more than that." fox replied sitting down,and putting his sword away. "why do you always keep you sword on your back?" leo asked. "it's easier to get i feel like." Fox replied.

"I still can't believe she wanted us to destroy the gates of hell..." Leo said. "Yeah..." Fox said and coughed up a bit of blood. "you alright?" Leo asked. "yeah...i just over did it in that fight." fox said. "well get some rest. i'll wake you if there's trouble." leo said,and fox nodded and layed down.

leo woke fox up, "hey Liz is back." Leo said,and they both pulled their swords out. "nice to see you two again." liz said and threw shurikens at fox,who blocked them,and then threw neddles at Liz while leo fired a blast of ice and then summouned ice spikes from the ground and ran at her and attacked with his sword. Liz blocked his sword and kicked him away. Fox used his strongest attack,and then attacked with 20,000 lighting meteors. Liz got up and fired a blast of lighting at fox,and he blocked it and threw shurikens at her. She blocked the shurikens and ran at fox,and he blocked her sword and then punched her and kicked her,and then threw two shurikens which stabbed into her leg.

Leo threw shurikens made out of silver at Liz,and the followed it up with shurikens made out of diamonds. Liz was stabbed by all the shurikens and then she pulled them out and threw them back. Fox caught them and threw them at her again,and she managed to block them. Fox fired a blast of lighting and then fire at Liz,she dodged them,and then blocked leo's sword and kicked him away,and blocked ten shurikens.

Fox combined 400,000 lighting meteors,300,000 fire meteors,255,000 lava meteors,and his strongest attack that had it's strength multiplied by nine hundred billion into one attack and hit Liz with it. Liz stood up after the attack,and then got slammed down by a giant fox made out of green flame and then hit in the chest by a blast that was made out of lighting,fire,lava,and ice. "you're good." Liz muttered,then blocked ice balls that leo fired.

Liz combined her strongest attack with 20,000 silver shurikens,40,000 gold shurikens and 300,000 diamond shurikens and threw them at fox and leo. "let's see you hand this." liz said. Leo made a wall of ice and snow,then fox made walls of lighting,fire,ice,mud,rock,lava,and even melted diamond. They managed to block liz's attack and then fox hit her with a blast of melted copper,and leo made of ice dragon slam into her. Leo made 400,000 ice meteors,and 500,000 snow meteors and threw them at liz,and when they slammed into her they exploaded and did massive damage. He made the meteors again and threw them,but this time when they exploaded she was showered in spikes and neddles.

She got up and healed and then was slammed by 550,000 fire meteors,and then when she got up again she was hit by a blast of fire that was mixed with lighting. Liz healed and combined all her blast and meteor attacks into one giant explosive meteor. she threw it and when it exploaded it sent blasts and neddles and spikes everywhere. Fox and leo blocked with their swords but got hit by some of the attack. Fox attacked liz with his strongest attack a few times and then leo showered her with ice spikes.

Liz grinned and summouned clouds that rained down Shurikens and bladed weapons and then made meteors made out of bladed weapons exploaded and send the bladed weapons flying every where. Fox and leo blocked with their sword,and then they picked a lot of the bladed weapons up and threw them at liz, and she made a wall of melted copper and blocked the weapons. fox picked up three knives off the ground and threw them at her,and leo picked up all the other bladed weapons and threw them,and even mixed some of his neddles and shurikens with the weapons. Fox used his strongest attack a lot,and Liz had to make more walls to block all the attacks.

"getting tired?" fox asked leo. "yeah." leo replied. "then go rest at base." Lulu said walking over,and leo went back to base. "you sure you're in fighting condition?" fox asked,and lulu nodded. Lulu made clouds rain weapons on liz,and then added a blizzard of bladed weapons and exploaded meteors of bladed weapons and then threw shurikens at liz. Liz blocked all the weapons and then got hit by a blast of melted silver. "so leo got tired of fighting and now she's helping you." Liz said,as she blocked shurikens and neddles. Liz melted all the bladed weapons on the ground and combined them into one giant ball of melted material and threw it at fox.

Fox managed to catch it and combine it with 400,000 lighting meteors,30,000 fire meteors,and 850,500 lava meteors and threw it back at liz,and she was hit by it directly. She got up again and healed, 'i don't get it...why can't i beat fox and the people who fight with him...i need to get stronger maybe...' liz thought.

Fox blocked liz's sword,and then she jumped away just in time to dodge a blast if fire. Liz threw surikens made out of silver,gold, copper,fluorite,sulfur,and diamond and surrounded them in fire and lighting. Lulu and fox threw shurikens and knocked liz's out of the air. Liz blocked lulu's sword and then dodged shurikens that she threw at her. Lulu threw her big shurikens,but liz dodged them all,and didn't get hit by them or the things that came off of them. "nice try." Liz said, then felt a huge blast of fire and then lighting hit her. Liz ran away, "i'll be back to kill you all." she yelled.

"fox...i'm sorry leo had to fill in my spot here." lulu said. "It's okay." Fox replied,and then saw that he had his guns back. "looks like people can use guns again..." fox said. "yeah." lulu said with a grin on her face. "oh yeah,you're a gun expert." Fox said. Fox and lulu ducked into cover as bullet flew at them.

"ever been in a huge gun fight?" fox asked,and lulu shook her head no. "well they're fun." Fox replied,pulling out a M4 and firing at the enemy. Lulu pulled out a L96 sniper,and aimed,and saw that they enemy were Hostile NPC's and players.

She started to fire and pick off enemies,then she pulled out a ak-47 and started to fire rounds at the enemies. "Fox...we can't win a gun fight like this alone." lulu said. "Of course we can...back when..." he trailed off. "back when what?" lulu asked. "back when i had sinon,and maxie,and angel...we would win huge firefights." Fox said,and lulu saw him start to cry. They both finished off the enemy and then Liz appeared again. "guessing letting have guns again was part of your plan." fox said,and liz grinned.

Lulu threw shurikens at Liz,and then fire bullets from her Ak-47 at Liz. Liz blocked the attack with her sword,and fox dumbed all his guns, except for a M4 and a shotgun. Fox used his strongest attack a few times,and then fired a few rounds from the shotgun he kept,and then a few from his M4. He blocked Liz's sword,and then blasted her with a blast of lighting. Lulu fired rounds from a MK11 sniper at liz,who blocked the bullets with her sword. "aren't you happy lulu?" Liz asked,and lulu growled and fired slugs from a KSG shotgun at liz,and liz blocked the bullets with a wall of melted iron.

Fox fired a blast of melted copper, and then combined a blast of melted copper,melted silver,melted gold,melted diamond,lava,fire,lighting,and melted silver into one blast and fired it at Liz. She got hit by the attack in the chest,and then she pulled out a M1911 and fired bullets at lulu,and lulu blocked them with silver wires,and then fired back with a Glock 18,and then with a Spas-12 shotgun.

"see? fighting is more fun now with weapons of all sorts." Liz said with a huge grin. Lulu fired 3,000 rounds from a M60,2,000 rounds from a M249,5,000 rounds from a M240, and 80,000 rounds from a Ak-74U. Liz made a wall of fire and blocked some of the bullets,but got hit by a few of them. She healed,and threw neddles at lulu,who dodged them,and then threw shurikens at Liz.

Fox combined a billion of every meteor attack and other attacks he had with his strongest attack,then after he combined them multiplied the strength by Nine-hundred billion and attacked Liz with it, and she got hit directly by it. Liz stood up and healed. Liz pulled out a AAC Honey Badger and fire bullets at fox and lulu. Fox blocked the bullets with his sword,and then fired a blast of lighting at Liz, who dodged it and then called a ton of ex-soul reapers and Hostile Npc's and took off running. Fox and lulu got behind cover as bullets flew at them.

Lulu gave fox a ton of the guns he got rid of back, and he thanked her. He pulled out a M14 and fired at the enemy,while lulu fired a M240 at the enemy. Leo ran over and fired a Ak-47. "i thought something was up,when everyone could use guns again." Leo said. "yeah,it's part of liz's plan,but now she can't take the gun part out of the game again." fox replied as he reloaded. Leo pulled out a RPD and started to fire rounds at the enemy. "there's a lot of them." Leo muttered. "so what? this war just got more heated and fun." Fox replied.

A group of enemies with Mac-10's, AK-74U's, MP5's,UMP-45's,UZI's,Glock 18's, MP-40's,PPSH-41's, and M9's were in a group firing at fox,lulu and leo. "damn." leo muttered,

Fox tied 300 stick grenades,400 disk grendaes,and 250 molotoves together and threw it at the enemies and fox laughed as it exploaded and killed a lot of the enemies and destroyed the area a lot. lulu fire two RPG rockets at the enemy and then fired a M60. Leo threw a few molotoves and spike grenades.

"so liz ran...probably to get stronger,and left these guys to fight us." Fox muttered, and pulled out a M4 and fired bullets at the enemies. The fight lasted only a few more minutes and it was over. Fox and the others walked out and took gear off the enemy bodies. " a lot of soul reapers are glad to have guns now." leo said. "are they?" fox said curious. "yeah." leo replied.

"all three of you, hands in the air." a guy with black hair,and torn up clothes said holding a M24 sniper. "look buddy, first using a bolt action sniper to do this kind of thing isn't really smart." fox said pulling out a M1911 pistol and aiming it at the guy. the guy fired a bullet and missed fox. "and i guess that you aren't a good shot. since you missed me at this range." Fox said,and shot the guy in the head and killed him. "damn fox." leo said. "hey,when you're an assassin you kill enemies or targets with out showing mercy." Fox said.

The head captain walked over. I have a mission...and it's a dangerous one." he said. "what is it?" fox asked. "you,lulu,leo will go and attack the enemy at their own base or well i guess city base." he said. "just the three of us?" leo asked. "yes." the head captain said,and walked away. "well let's get going." Fox said.

Chapter 11- attacking the enemy at hone?

Fox and his team stopped at a gun store and walked in and the guy pulled out a Shotgun. "we don't serve assassins here." he said, aiming the gun at fox. Fox calmly walked up to the guy, "what's wrong with assassins?" Fox hissed and pulled out a M1911 pistol and aimed it at the guy. "um...nothing." the guy said and put his gun away. Fox and his team bought if ton of guns and ammo,and then saw guys walk in,that had on all black clothes and mask. they walked up to the guy,and pulled out guns. "give us all the money." one of them said. Fox walked over,"stop." he hissed. "hey little kitsune boy. got back to mommy." One of the guys said. Fox punched him in the stomach and then pulled out his sword and cut the guys in half.

"you're welcome." fox said to the guy at the register and then left with his team.

It took them a few hours to finally get to the city. they went in and went into an building. "Okay,so we're in enemy territory now, so anyone we see is a threat." lulu said. Fox heard cars pull up,and the bullets flew into the building. Lulu went to one of the windows and fired back with a M16A4. Leo started to fire a Ak-12,and fox was firing a M4A1. "those cars have turrets on them. and also they have guy with guns and helicopters out there...it's like the whole city is attacking us." Leo said. "well this building has a lot of floors and connects to other buildings so we can easily move away." lulu replied.

Fox threw a few stick grenades and a few molotoves and then pulled out a Thompson sub-machine gun and fired at two enemies behind a car,and killed them,and then pulled out a M249. Leo pulled out a MK11 sniper and fired at the enemy,while lulu fired a P90. Fox heard jets fly by,and saw explosions outside. "come on. we're moving to higher ground." fox said,and him and his team ran up a few floors and then held out as enemies came into the building. An enemy threw a grenade and lulu tossed it back at him.

Leo pulled out a MP7 and fired at the enemy. "the head captain is crazy sending just us three." Leo said. "well...it's challenging...so it's a bit more fun." fox said. Fox reloaded and fired back at the enemy again. the enemy retreated,and fox and his team sat down in a room to rest for a bit.

"sir,look we can't do this we have to abort this mission. sending just me and fox and lulu to attack the enemy at their own base was crazy. we can't kill every enemy here." leo said into a mic that he was using to communicate with Their base. "you can do it." the head captain said,and then hung up. "god damn it." leo said.

"there's oil barrels and stuff that can expload on the floor below us. and there are tons of enemies still...so if we toss some explosives and make a huge boom." fox said. "yeah,but then we are drawing attention to ourselves." Leo said. Fox shrugged and went a head and did the idea,and it did kill a lot of enemies,but more showed up. Fox and his team went up two more floors,and held out again. "See this is why i didn't want you to do that." Leo said, firing a AKM at the enemy. Fox was firing a M4 and lulu was firing a AK-47. "well...hey...we're here to kill all or a lot of the enemy...so yeah, the more we kill the better." Fox said. Enemies with miniguns walked into the hallway while the others still fired at fox and his team,and then they guys with miniguns started to fire at fox and his team.

"WELL FOX! WHAT NOW?" lulu asked. "it's simple." fox replied and fired at the guys with the miniguns and killed them and then shot their back and bullets flew every where and shreaded some of the enemies. "damn." leo said. Fox ran out and picked up the miniguns and fired the remaining bullets at the enemy,and the ran back into cover and fired his M4. Lulu pulled out a Spas-12 shotgun and fired at the enemy with it.

Fox and his team ran and came to a dead hand with a window. "what now?" leo asked. Fox shot the window out and tied ropes to the floor. "we go." fox said,and they started to repel out of the building and went to a new building as the building and all the buildings connected to it exploaded. " i thought i'll leave a gift." fox said, and leo and lulu laughed. They ran into a new building and went up a few floors.

"damn fox, you're a crazy fucking assassin." leo said. "i know i am." fox replied. "guys looks like the enemy found us." Lulu said. she fired a M-tar at the enemies,and leo pulled out a Desert eagle and fired it. Fox threw a chain, that had 400 stick grenades,350 Dynamite sticks,900 disk grenades,150 frag grenades and 355 molotoves.

It destroyed a lot of the floors below and killed a ton of enemies. "Nice one." leo said as he reloaded,and then pulled out a HK-416 and fire at the enemies with it,Fox fired his M4. "well you know. always gotta surprise the enemies." Fox replied. "Um what if the enemy surprises us?" lulu asked. "how would they do that?" Fox asked.

"with those tanks." lulu said pointing at a few tanks. "oh,shit." Fox said. Fox and his team went up a few floors and held out. "the tanks can't hit us, up on this floor." fox said as he fired at enemies. Leo heard mortars being fired and the building started to shake. "damn...they hate us." Leo said. "well we are invading their city base...and killing a lot of them,and destroying buildings." Fox said.

leo pulled out a M60 and fired at the enemy. Leo ran into a room, "i'm calling base. Buy me some time." he said. "alright." fox said,and threw explosives and then fired at the enemies. "sir,we need more people for this mission...we can't do this alone...sure we killed a lot of them,but we can't possibly do much more alone." Leo said into the mic,and then walked out disappointed. "they still refuse to send more guys or to let us abort." leo said,firing his M60 again.

The enemy retreated for a bit. Fox and his team went into a room and locked the door. Fox and Lulu went to the windows at the back of the room,which were wall size and broke them,and layed down. Fox pulled out a surpressed L96,while Lulu pulled out a surpressed M24. They both started to snipe and kill enemies. Leo saw a gas station near a highway and shot at it,and when it exploaded it brought the highway down as well. "that should make a good distraction. Now they probably think they're more than just three of us." leo said. Fox and lulu reloaded,"alright, that's good." Fox said.

Leo joined fox and lulu in sniping. he pulled out a Surpressed MK11 and started to snipe the enemy as well. Fox saw RPG's flying at buildings,and tanks shooting at buildings as well. "They don't know where we are sniping from...and also don't know how many total enemies there are." leo said, laughing. fox reloaded,and started to snipe again, and lulu and leo noticed he was always hitting people in the heart or head. Lulu started to shake, 'fox is a assassin...so he's made to kill...he's used to killing as well...and even enjoys it.' she thought.

Leo and lulu both reloaded,and started to snipe again. They continued sniping for a few hours before stopping and resting. "fox didn't you have a sister called kitty? Blue eyes, Blond hair, had a cat tail. wore clothese that looked like cat fur?" Leo asked. Fox nodded, "yeah why?"

Leo showed fox a video feed from inside the prison and it showed kitty in a cell. fox jumped up. "where are you going?" lulu asked. "to save my sister." Fox replied.

Fox and his team went to the prison. "okay so heres the-" leo was cut off as fox shot and killed the guards and walked in. "or we can do that." leo said and him and lulu followed. They made their way to Kitty's cell and she looked up and saw fox. "Brother!" she screamed. Fox force open the cell door and she hugged him. "i was so scared..." she said crying. "it's okay i got you." Fox said. Bullets flew at fox and his team. Fox carried kitty and they started to run. They made it to the building and back up to the floor they were on. Fox sat kitty down,and hugged her.

Fox gave kitty some weapons. Kitty aimed a AK-47 and fired at a group of enemies coming up the stairs. she turned and sprayed enemies who came up by elevator and killed them,the reloaded. "they forced me to leart to shoot." Kitty said. Fox hugged her again. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN KILL OR LEAVE HER!" Leo snapped into the mic. Leo hung up on the base and sat down.

Fox and kitty aimed their weapons at the stairs,and mowed enemies down as soon as they popped up into view,then they sat down with lulu and leo. "so kitty are you an assassin as well?" leo asked. "sort of. fox trained me when we were younger." kitty said. Kitty fell asleep. Kitty woke up a little bit later,and picked up her Ak-47 and sat down next to fox.

"Okay so we have enemies all around us...so what's the plan?" Leo asked. "We kill." Fox replied.

Lulu fired a AA-12 shotgun at enemies down the steps. "we have bad guys." she yelled. Leo ran over and started to fire bullets from a M240,and kitty fired an AK-47. Fox ran over and fired a M4. Fox dodged the bullets from a Glock 18 and then mowed the guy down. Kitty pulled out a Vz-58 and started to fire bullets at the enemy.

Fox got in the driver seat of a armored car. Everyone got in. "how do we get out?" leo asked,and fox drove through a window and the car landed and they took off fast,and then fox drove up a ramp,and blew up a gas station which sent them flying farther and they crashed into a building and got out. "never letting you drive again." Leo said. Lulu hugged fox, "well it was fun." she said. Fox and everyone started to head back to their base.

Chapter 12-more battles and deaths,and no more guns in the game?

Lulu gave her character a wolf tail,and fox smiled. "well you choosed to be part wolf." Fox said. lulu smiled and kissed him. Fox heard shouting from a room and he and lulu ran in,and saw kitty being yelled at by the head captain,and then he smacked her and guards tied kitty's hands behind her back. "Sir,please liz is the one who made the game have no more gun for good. not kitty." leo said.

Fox punched the two guards and untied kitty. "what the hell?" fox hissed. "fox she's under arrest and unless you wanna be as well, stay out of it." The head captain said. Fox pulled his sword out. "fine have it your way." the head captain said,and he let kitty go. Fox gave kitty a sword he made for her,and then he and lulu went to their post. "Next time...i'll kill him." Fox said.

Liz appeared and threw neddles at fox,and he pulled his sword out and blocked them. Lulu threw shurikens at liz,and then neddles,and liz blocked them and then got it by a blast of lighting from fox. Fox ran and kicked liz in the chest and then blocked her sword and combined a blast of lighting and fire,and blasted liz in the chest with it. Liz got stabbed in the leg by neddles from lulu.

Lulu summouned a thunder storm and blizzard of bladed weapons which hit liz and stabbed and cut her a lot,fox then hit liz with his sword. Liz healed,and smiled, "yes, that's it." she muttered. Lulu blocked a blast of melted iron,and through shurikens and knocked Liz's shurikens out of the air. "right now my ex-soul reapers are attacking your soul reapers." Liz said. Fox fired a few blasts of lighting and fire,and then jumped and slammed his sword agains liz's,liz jumped away from fox,and then got stabbed by neddles in the leg. Fox punched liz in the chest and then back kicked her,and then blasted her with a huge blast of fire.

Lulu made a thunder storm,blizzard,tornados,and hurricanes of bladed weapons and wires,and liz was stabbed and cut by all of them. "you two are strong...Very strong." Liz said. kitty ran at Liz and then got stabbed by liz's sword,and then liz picked her up and threw her. "how weak." Liz said. "KITTY!" Fox screamed and stabbed Liz in the chest and slashed her a few times and then kicked her out of the way,and ran to kitty,and he bandaged her and healed her. Lulu blocked liz's sword,and then Liz was hit by a attack that was fox's strongest attack but was unbelievably strong.

kitty got up and ran back to the city. Fox kept attacking Liz non-stop,and then jumped away and blasted her with a blast of lava. Lulu showered liz in silver shurikens,and then noticed that she still had her guns. "Fox liz is bluffing about the guns leaving the game." Lulu said. Fox risked it and pulled out a M1911 and fire bullets at liz,and she blocked the bullets. "damn...i was hoping you wouldn't find out." Liz said,and then ran.

Fox and lulu ran back to the main building and ran in,and told the head captain about the guns,and he was glad that it was a bluff,but also upset he believed it. "fox, take a team and attack the enemy had their base." The head captain said,and fox nodded.

Fox picked kitty,lulu,and leo to go with him,and he also picked a few soul reapers to go as well,and they moved out.

Chapter 13- A hell of a time.

Fox and his team made it into the city,and made it into a building. Kitty fired a Ak-47 that had a Grip and a 45 round mag on it at enemies and fox finished the last of the enemies off,and kitty vomited.

"fox i know you are an assassin...but killing people like this all the time...it's not you. is it?" kitty said. Fox didn't say anything. "it is you...isn't it...YOU'RE A MONSTER! I HATE YOU, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOUR MY BROTHER!" Kitty screamed. Fox walked away from everyone went on, on his own.

"kitty...that wasn't nice...you're brother only kills like he does,because he's protecting something." Lulu said. "WHAT IS HE FUCKING PROTECTING THAT HE NEEDS TO KILL PEOPLE!" Kitty snapped. "well...you,leo,me, and everyone that are his friends." Lulu said. Kitty looked shocked. they heard a bang and ran and saw fox pinned against a wall by a giant guy,who had a metal arm. "i caught the little fox." the guy said laughing. "now i'm gonna crush his windpipe." the guy said a few seconds later.

Fox was beat up and bleeding,and everyone couldn't belive that this guy could even touch fox. "get off him!" Leo shouted and ran at the guy,who just smacked him away. The guy pulled out a gun and killed every soul reaper, except for lulu,kitty and leo.

"now time to die little fox." the guy said,and fox laughed. "what's funny?" the guy asked,and fox blasted the guy with lighting,and then kicked him. "i let you beat me up. just so you would let you're guard down." fox said,and then killed the guy,and lead his team into a room to rest.

fox passed out,and lulu rubbed his head. "kitty...your brother would give his life for us." leo said. "his life..." kitty muttered. Fox woke up a few minutes later,and sat up. Lulu licked fox's cheek,and he blushed. "remember that one VRMMORPG game eveyone got stuck in...it was called...um..." leo stopped talking and tried to remeber the name. "it was called battlezone online." fox said.

"how do you know?" leo asked. "because...i'm one of the survivors from that." fox replied. Leo looked shocked, "no wonder you're used to living in this game then." leo said. "yeah, but liz...i don't know if there will be away out for people who are stuck in the game forever now." Fox said.

Lulu hugged fox, "if anyone can end this stupid war. it's you. You're one of the guys who set everyone in battlezone online free, after all." she said.

"we should rest here for a while." fox said, "they'll send enemies everywhere and then when we attack again,they'll be surprised." he added, and everyone nodded.

Enemies swormed the building and fox and his team got into a big fight with them. Fox saw that him and his team couldn't kill all the enemies,and he made a hard choice.

"Leo, take the others and go." Fox said. "what about you?" Leo asked,"i'll buy you sometime." Fox said. leo nodded and he and the others ran. while fox fired at the enemy with a Hecate sniper and a Galil,then he saw a flash and fell to the ground stun,and then passed out.

Chapter 14

"we can't leave him." Kitty said. "he'll be fine." Lulu said,even though she was scared as well. Leo stopped,"we're going back." he said,and lead them back to the place where the fight started. Kitty picked up a necklace that had fox claws covered in metal on it,and relised that fox always had it on and wouldn't take it off and leave it. Leo put his hand on her shoulder.

"he was taken..." lulu muttered. "indeed he was." said a voice and they all turned and saw a guy with ex-soul reapers standing around fox, who his hands tied behind his back. "Let him go." Kitty said aiming her Ak-47,and then punched fox in the stomach and fox coughed up blood. "we already tortured him a lot...so he's pretty hurt already. so if you want him to even be able to live...do as we say." The guy said.

fox looked at leo and grinned. 'fox...we've been friends and team mates long enough for me to know you have a plan...but what can you do...' leo thought. "hey leo...just shoot. i mean if you kill me so be it." Fox said. 'fox...that's reckless...but okay...' leo thought and pulled out a M1911 and fired bullets at the enemies near fox.

Fox spun and kicked the guy who punched him, in the chest and then jumped away and back kicked the guy in the stomach and finally head butted him,and kitty ran over and untied his hands and gave him his necklace. "thanks." Fox said.

Fox blocked the guy's fist,and then elbow striked him in the shoulder and dislocated it,and then caught the guy's arm,and swung his arm around it,and then slammed his elbow on it,and broke it. The guy screamed and fell back. Lulu killed the other enemies around,then watched as fox kept blocked kicks and punches from the guy.

Fox broke the guy's other arm,and then took his weapons back. The guy got up and ran at fox, fox pulled out a pistol and shot a whole clip into the guy's body. "Let's go." fox muttered and lead his team up to the next floor.

"kitsune assassin,give up or we kill you're friends." Someone said,and fox and his team looked up to see a guy dressed in a general's uniform and had a AA-12 in his hand,and a squad of guys with him had miniguns and M60's aimed at them.

'wait...i know fox is an assassin and he is a kitsune...and people called him the kitsune assassin...but...there's no way he's really the actual kitsune assassin, who killed for fun in battlezone online and in this game...' leo thought,starring at lulu and kitty,who seemed to be thinking the same thing. "i haven't been called that in a while." Fox replied to the guy. Leo and the others aimed their weapons at fox.

"You're the kitsune assassin..." lulu muttered. Fox sighed, "Fuck it...i'll give myself up." Fox said,and the general tied fox's hand behind his back and marched him away.

Two hours later.

"I can't believe it...fox...he lied to us." Lulu said. "yeah...he may not even be my real brother...and actually he's nothing like my brother so...he's not..." Kitty said. "leo what do you think?" Lulu asked,and leo punched the wall. "we let them take him." Leo hissed. "so...he would've killed all us anyway." Kitty said.

"No i was wrong...even if he's the kitsune assassin...he's still a friend." Leo said,and started heading out. "where are you going?" Lulu asked. "to save fox." leo said,and the others followed him.

Chapter 15-The resue mission. and danger

Leo and the others snuck up to the hall way where guards were posted. "okay, we're gonna get fox out,and away safely." Leo said. "easier said than done." Lulu said. Leo pulled out a M1911 with a supressor on it,and lulu and kitty both pulled out M4's with surpressors. Leo lead the way and the shot and killed the guards and went to the room fox was in,and kicked the door open and shot the guys inside the room. Leo gasped when he saw fox.

Fox was all cut and beat up and drenced in blood. Leo saw tubes of salt water and blood and noticed fox's head covered in blood and could tell it's been in the salt water as well. "shit...they tortured the hell out of you buddy." Leo said untying fox and setting him against a wall. Leo opened one of his medic devices and scanned fox's body and saw that he was forced to drink blood,and then whipped and cut and had salt rubbed into the cuts and he was also punched and kicked a lot.

Leo did his best to fix fox up,then pulled out his G36. Fox opened his eyes and looked at leo,"hey leo..." Fox muttered weakly. "we're getting you out of here fox." Leo said. "they asked...about the soul society and everything...i...didn't tell them anything...and...they hated that." Fox said in between coughs.

"you did good, for the kitsune assassin." Lulu said walking over with kitty. The general walked in with his men. "oh,no,no,no. this will not do." he said. "it's over general." Leo said. "is it? cause i have more guys...more guys with guns...and you have to carry or help that boy to walk." said the general. Fox looked at the tubes of blood and salt water and then barrels of blood and salt, then grinned, as he saw a back door to get out of the room a few feet behind him.

Fox picked up a M9 pistol that was laying on the ground and all of the general's men and more enemies who came and were also getting more enemies on the way aimed their weapons at fox and his team. "kitsune assassin...you can't get away this time." The general said. Fox laughed,and shot the tubes and barrels and pointed at the door,and leo dragged him out as blood,salt water,and salt spilled and filled a lot of the room. Leo and the others got into cover and his in a room,and waited a few hours until the enemy gave up.

Kitty slapped fox,and leo pulled her away. "YOU LIED ABOUT BEING MY BROTHER! AND I WAS STUPID ENOUGH TO BELIEVE IT!" kitty snapped, fox just looked down at the ground. "i should kill you fox. i can't believe you helped the soul society...i bet it was just to kill and fight." lulu said.

"then kill me." Fox muttered and everyone went quiet. "Fox?" leo said. "i'm tired of the fights and missions. i'm tired of pretending to be kitty's brother. i'm tired of fighting,and i'm tired of people dying around me." Fox said. lulu sat down and kitty sat down next to her. Fox layed next to a set of windows and looked out. Leo walked over to him,"fox i have to change your bandages and look at the wounds." He said. "don't bother. it's not like you care." Fox muttered. "yeah we don't care. Why should we care about a fucking assassin,who pretended to be part of my family! you'll never change." Kitty said.

Leo sat down next to lulu. "Fox you probably haven't eaten or drinked anything in a while. come over and eat with us." Lulu said. "no." fox muttered, "leave the bitch alone." Kitty said. "kitty he's still fox." lulu said,and kitty growled and kept eating. "what's up with that necklace?" Lulu asked. "it was a gift from...from a friend." fox said. "Oh,where are they now?" Lulu asked sitting near fox.

"you wanna know? dead." Fox replied. "yeah,cause they hung out with you." kitty said. "maybe." Fox said.

"THAT'S WHY! EVERYONE WHO HANGS OUT WITH YOU DIES! EVERYONE WHO CAME WITH US DIED...AND EVERYONE YOU USED TO KNOW DIED! AND THAT BITCH SINON DIED AS WELL!" Kitty snapped, "YOU DON'T LOVE LULU! SHE'S A REPLACEMENT FOR SINON!" Kitty snapped again,and lulu looked at fox,and slapped him and walked away from him, "i'm sorry i cared about you fox." lulu said.

"Fox you should really eat." a very familiar voice said,and fox looked and saw sinon standing in the door way, with short green hair,and bright green eyes,and had on camo clothing. She hugged and kissed fox. "but how..." fox stammered. "i managed to get lucky and respawn before the whole thing started to go to shit. and then looked for you. and now i find you beat all to shit." Sinon said.

"well lulu fox has his new Lt." kitty muttered. Someone ran by the room and tossed a bomb in,and it exploaded and sent everyone falling a few floors down. Fox pushed debris off of him,and sinon pulled him up. Leo was trying to get lulu to breath. Fox saw kitty's body all torn open.

"shit.." fox muttered, Leo gave up on lulu and shook his head. "come on." fox said,and lead the way into a room,where they all sat down to rest. "i can't believe this..." Leo said. "sorry i didn't come sooner." Sinon said. "well...we still have a mission to do." Leo said. Fox nodded, "yeah we do." Fox said,and stood up. Sinon turned on a radio and started to talk into the mic.

"Black bird helicopters,and Tank units. how's it going out there?" sinon asked, then threw the radio when she just got static. "i managed to convinced a few military guilds to help us." Sinon said. "thats good...we need all the men we can get these days." Leo replied. Sinon fired a few shots from a FAL down the hall way and heard shots fire back. "we have enemies out there." She said. "well...we got guns as well." Fox said,and he pulled out a galil. A black hawk hovered in front of the broken windows in the room,and sinon walked over and tied a rope to the floor and tossed it over to a marine who tied it to the helicopter. "okay we're leaving." Sinon said,and climped across the rope.

"This is stupid." Leo said,and climped a cross as well, fox climped across and a marine pulled him into the helicopter then untied the rope,and the helicopter took off. Fox looked out and saw many U.S military vehicles and personal fighting all over the city. He looked up a bit and saw AC-130's flying around and bombing the area. "Damn sinon." Leo said. "Though you could use a lot of men power." She said.

A medic was looking at fox's wounds, which seemed to be fully healed almost. "he'll be fine." The medic said, "he'll just be sore." the medic added. "So are we pulling out?" fox asked. "yeah...we came to get you and your team out. and seeing you...you need a few days rest." sinon said. "i can still fight." Fox replied. Sinon rolled her eyes. Leo felt the helicopter jerk forward, "we're going down." said the co-pilot,and a few seconds later,they crashed.

Fox opened his eyes and saw the pilot and crew dead. Sinon pulled him out, "come on fox." she said. Fox stood up,and looked at her and then at leo. "Now what?" Leo asked. Fox picked up one of the dead marines M16's,since some of his gear was lost in the crash. Fox lead everyone to a building and kicked the door open,and they went in and then barricaded the door. "let's get some rest." Sinon muttered,laying against fox. "sounds good." Leo replied, as he started to check his gear.

Fox unblocked the door after a few minutes and they moved out of the building. Leo fired a few rounds from his G36 at a few enemies as he and fox covered sinon while she ran across the road. he covered fox,and then sinon and fox covered leo. Leo felt Ak-47 fire hit next to him,and he sprayed the rest of his mag at the enemies,then followed fox and sinon.

Sinon kicked open a door and they ran into a building and went up a few floors and then held out. Fox fired rounds at the enemy and ducked as RPD fire hit above his face. Sinon fired her FN FAL. "Shit fox...i guess you got what you wanted." Sinon said, as she reloaded. "Guess so." Fox said,and ducked as more bullets hit above him.

They was a blast and fox saw the enemies die,and then Liz walked up the steps. Sinon fired at her,and she blocked the bullets with her sword. Fox fired a blast of fire at Liz,and leo fired bullets from a M60. Liz disappeared and enemies with guns appeared. "oh come on..." Leo said firing at the enemy.

Fox reloaded his M16,"come on we gotta move back." Fox said. "yeah...kinda hard though." Sinon replied reloading. Fox threw smoke grenades and then molotoves and he and the others ran up to the next floor. Leo turned and fired at a group of enemies who were carrying AK-47's and killed them. "where to fox?" leo asked. "we hold out here." Fox said. "ok...in that case..." sinon said,and threw grenades and molotoves down the stairs. "that should slow them down." Sinon said. "yeah...maybe...but.." Fox said,and fired a blast of fire and then made a wall of lighting. "that will slow them down more." Fox said.

Leo pulled out a M240 and fired a few rounds at the enemies,who fired back with RPD's. They made their way through fox's lighting wall and everything. "damn it." Sinon muttered,and pulled out her M95 sniper and started to snipe the enemies,and then ducked as a Enemy with a MK11 sniper fired several rounds at her.

Fox aimed at the guy and mowed him down, Fox pulled out a Galil and fired at the enemy with it. Sinon pulled out a AK-12 and saw an enemy with boxes of grenades and molotoves next to him,and she shot it,and watched it cause a huge explosion. "nice one sinon." Leo said,reloading. "thanks." she said. "keep focus. we're not done here yet." Fox said.

More enemies came into the building and joined the other enemies. "i think all the enemies in the city know we're here." Leo said. "keep killing." Fox said. Sinon reloaded and mowed a guy who had a MP-412 rex revolver and killed him. She ran and picked it up and emptied the rounds and then picked up two AK-47's and fired both of them at the enemies and dropped them,and picked up two RPD"s,and Three RPK's and fired at the enemies with it.

She rolled behind a piller,and pulled out her own Desert eagle,and fired it at the enemy. sinon shot enemies who were carrying a few miniguns,and then she ran and picked up all the miniguns and fired all the bullets at the enemies,and then hid behind a wall. "damn she's good." leo said. "yeah." Fox said,and he reloaded. Sinon picked up a Glock 18 and a MP-40 and mowed enemies down. She ducked and dodged bullets and then pulled out a M60 and M240 and started to spray the enemies.

She ran back to fox and leo,and got in cover with them,and then pulled out a AN-94. "well...sinon that was insane...running out and picking up their weapons and using it against them like that." leo said,as he pulled out his G36. "well i learned it from fox." She said. 

"stay focus. we have a shit done of more enemies." fox said,as he fired at the enemy with a KAC PDW.

A group of enemies who had M240's,M249's,MP-40's,KAC PDW's,M60's,M16's,AK-47's,MK11's,PPSH-41's,G36's,AK-12's,RPK's,RPD's,and MP5's were firing at fox and his team,as enemies carried boxes full of grenades of all kinds,and molotoves and Dynamit. Fox fired at the boxes and every signal box exploaded and it caused a huge explosion which killed a ton of enemies and destroyed a lot of the building the enemies were at. "Shit fox...you're crazy." Leo said. Fox ran out of cover and picked up all the enemy weapons from the dead bodies,and then wasted all the ammo in them at the enemies,and ran back into cover.

"well...fox...you and sinon are really good fighters." Leo said. "you're not bad yourself." Sinon said. "wish i could have saved lulu and kitty..." Leo muttered. "there wasn't anything you could really do...that bomb was a unstable one." fox replied,reloading his Galil. Sinon pulled out a Scar-L that had a 200 round mag,a grip and a laser sight on it. She fired at the enemy,and moved to a different wall and fired at the enemies again. She felt bullets from a TNG-90 sniper hit next to her. "so...they are really coming in with snipers as well..." sinon muttered. Leo killed the guy with the sniper,and then he turned and sprayed a guy who was running across the hall with a RPD with bullets.

Leo ran out,and picked up the RPD and grapped the guy's ammo belts,and combined them with the one already loaded into the gun,and he had 3,525 rounds in the RPD now,and he started to fire and spray the enemies down with it. "YEAH, EAT SHIT AND DIE!" Leo yelled. "they sure as hell keep coming." Fox said.

"fox those guys,are carrying a ton of boxes of grenades and molotoves...and some of the other boxes have mortar shells,and bombs in them." sinon said. Fox and leo both fired at the guys with boxes,and looked away as a explosion destroyed more of the building and killed more enemies. Fox,leo,and sinon ran and picked up the enemies' weapons and fired the ammo in the guns at the enemies,and after a few minutes they got in cover and pulled out their own guns. "that's how we do it." fox said, and leo laughed. "i think it's weird how this building has about...maybe over 500 floors and connects to other tall buildings." Sinon said. They felt the ground shake for a bit.

Chapter 16-One big building of danger?

Fox and his team ran up two floors and looked out a window and saw every building combine into one giant building with the one they were in. "what the hell..." Leo muttered. "Liz probably decided to combine all these buildings into one. so now we have more floors,more halls,more rooms and maybe even a ton of underground floors." Fox said.

"that's weird." Sinon mutter,and then they all got in cover as the enemies finally caught up with them. leo looked at fox's total kills,and was shocked to see that it was over 10,000. Sinon's total kills were over 8,000. 'they used to be a team before coming here.' leo thought.

sinon reloaded her Scar-L and fired at the enemies and saw a enemy who had a metal suit on and on the suit were, 1000 miniguns,200 RPD's, 300 RPK's,400 M60'S,20,000 M16'S,AK-47'S,AK-12'S,MP5'S,M1911'S,GLOCK 18'S,and finally 100 m249's. Sinon saw more enemies in the same suits,and some even had other weapons on the suits appear and then they opened fired with every gun. "SHIT! EX-SOUL REAPERS SURE AS HELL LOVE TO HAVE NEW GUYS FIGHTING WITH THEM!" Leo yelled. Sinon fired a few shots,then threw a few smoke grenades,and blinded the enemies and fox threw molotoves and fired blasts of fire at the enemies,then they opened fired on the enemies,and killed the guys in the suits.

Fox and leo ran out and picked the suits up and wasted the last bit of ammo in the guys on the enemies,and then got back into cover. Leo got shot by a M9 pistol,and he bandaged his leg,and mowed the guy down. "oh shit...GET READY FOR A HUGE EXPLOSION!" Sinon yelled as enemies lined up boxes of grenades,molotoves,mortar shells,artillery and tank rounds,and then she heard a few jets fly by and could see a ton 500 and 10,000 pound bombs fall and expload and then the boxes are exploaded and fox and his team fell off their feet and fell down a few floors.

Fox pushed pieces of metal off,and sat up. Leo and sinon walked over, "well shit...i never expected them to do that." sinon said. "who knows what the ex-soul reaper clan will do." fox replied. A squad of enemies who had RPD's and AK-12's aimed at fox and his team. "surrender, you're surrounded." A guy said,who had a Sergeant rank. Fox looked and saw more guys with M240's,and M60's aim at them from behind.

"we are ordered to take you in alive...well...the kitsune assassin that is." The sergeant said. "where were you?" sinon asked,and the sergeant looked confused and then they all died by a hail of bullets. "She meant me." someone said,and angel walked forward. "ANGEL! BUT SINON SAID SHE KILLED YOU..."Fox said. "yeah,we knew the ex-soul reapers were making a plan so we acted like we would join them." Angel said. Fox saw that angel now had short red hair,and Had on red camo clothes.

"well...i'm glad two of fox's old team are alive." leo said. "is maxie alive?" fox asked. "yep. she made a clone to came at you when she died." Angel said, "in fact she's right here." Angel added and maxie walked out. "you're team is all together." leo said,and fox nodded. 

fox and his team ran out of the building and ran to a helicopter which took them back to their base.

Chapter 17

"so...lulu and kitty are dead? and you would like to make sinon your new Lt,and have maxie and angel join the squad you're commanding?" the head captain asked. "yes,sir." fox replied. "fox...you were always one of my favorites." The head captain said,"very well." the head captain added. "thank you." fox said, and walked out of the room.

Fox and sinon headed to their post,and Liz appeared after a while. "hello. You have a new Lt again i see. i wonder if you and her are strong." Liz said. Sinon pulled out a M1911 and Glock 17 and fire bullets at Liz,and then fox fired a few blasts of fire and lighting at Liz.

Liz blocked the attacks. "i've also gotten stronger. and also i'm quite glad i could allow guns and stuff back into the game some how." Liz said,as she fire a blast of melted gold at sinon,and sinon dodged it,and threw neddles made out of silver. "me,maxie,and angel have been watching fights and learning new things." Sinon said,and then dodged a blast of melted copper.

Fox used his strongest attack,and then blocked a blast of melted copper and melted gold with his sword. Sinon pulled out a Hecate sniper and fired rounds at Liz,and then she threw neddles made out of diamond,and then followed up with 300 bullets from a M240 and M249. Liz was hit by all the bullets and neddles,then she healed and fired rounds from a AA-12 and Then fired a blast of Melted diamond at Sinon,who dodged the attack and then countered with a few rounds from a P90. Fox dodged a blast of ice and then kicked liz in the chest,and sprayed her with a shower of melted iron and silver. Liz got up and healed.

"So, fox. for a assassin,being able to use guns again,is pretty fun isn't it? how about a game, that big building i made...how about you and a team go in it and fight?" liz said and then ran away.

"fox are we...gonna go back?" Sinon asked. "yeah." fox replied,and then they went and told the head captain,who understood and told fox he could take anyone he wanted.

Fox picked Sinon,maxie,angel,leo and a few of the marines who sinon got to join the soul reapers. they headed out,after buying a ton of guns and ammo and other gear.

Chapter 18-back in the building...danger everywhere. and battles at home.

Fox and his team made it back to the building and saw that it moved out of the city and got bigger as well. "i wonder what nasty enemies are in there." maxie said. Fox lead the way in,and they moved up a few floors and walked into a room that had machines and tools for making bladed weapons. Maxie picked up a diamond sword blade,and put it on a Handle that was made out of metal and wrapped in leather, then she reinforced the blade with copper,gold,silver,metal,iron,and feldspar.

Angel picked up a few gold and diamond shurikens. "this is weird...I wonder how many more rooms are like this and i also wonder what liz made this building into." leo said. "i don't know." sinon replied. The marines fox brought started to fire at enemies who were down the hall way. "fox,sir we have enemies attacking." said a private first class,who had a M16A4. Fox and the others ran out and helped the marines fight the enemies. 'already we're getting attacked.' angel thought.

maxie fired a burst of bullets from a M60,and then pulled out a PKM and fired at the enemy with it,then she went down as a bullet hit her in the head. "shit...no maxie..." fox muttered. Leo and sinon threw explosives which made the enemies fall back for a bit. "looks like that girl didn't know how to fight." A sergant said. Fox glared at him,"she was a friend and one of my old squad mates." Fox said,in a hostile tone. Maxie sat up, "hey i'm still alive...remember my hat is bullet proff." She said,and stood up.

Angel threw diamond,gold,and silver shurikens down the hall and killed a few enemies who were hiding behind a corner. fox and his team went up ten more floors,and then all hell broke lose. Gun fire erupted and everyone got in cover. Sinon saw dogs and lions that had mounted machine guns on them, running while firing at them,she aimed her AN-94 and killed them,and then fired at the enemies and reloaded. a priavte next to her was firing a M1014 shotgun.

Leo and maxie were next to each other and were firing M249's and AK-12's. Fox was firing at the enemies with his M4 and then he ducked and combined it with a M249,M240,RPK,RPD,M60,AK-47,AK-12,G36,and a KAC PDW and he called it the M490,and fired it. It looked like a M4, but had a 200 round mag,and a grip,and the iron sights were combined into a cool looking set of iron sights.

Leo whistled when he saw it. Sinon and maxie fired at a group of enemies that had RPD's and killed them. Fox saw that all the marine soul reapers that came with them were dead. "shit.." he muttered. Sinon also noticed, "well fuck." she muttered. Sinon called into base and They sent helicopters and Tanks and everything to attack the enemy in the city where the ex-soul reapers live. "now we can fight in here,and also have people fighting the enemy in the city." sinon said. Everyone nodded,and then went back to fighting the enemy,who started to fall back. Fox and his team pushed up a few floors and kept killing and shooting at the enemies.

sinon and maxie both picked up weapons from the dead enemies and marines and combined all the ammo,and fired at the enemies with all the weapons and then jumped behind cover and pulled out their weapons when the guns ran out of ammo. Leo pulled out a A35 grenade launcher and fired 40MM grenades at the enemies. He fired a total of 60 grenades before he pulled out a RPD and started to spray the enemies with it. Angel kept firing a M16 at the enemies,and she ducked and reloaded.

Fox ran out and kept firing his gun,while he used his sword to cut and stab enemies,and he started to get soaked in the enemies blood. The enemy saw this and ran away. Sinon and the others walked up to fox, "well...you sure scared the shit out of them." Leo said. Sinon cleaned the blood off of fox's face. "next time don't make a mess." sinon said. "anyway...what kind of game was liz talking about...does she just want us to fight and kill in this building or something?" maxie asked, "she didn't say." Fox replied.

"hey little kitsune assassin." someone said,and a guy walked forward and he had black spiky hair,and blue eyes,and had on clothes that had symbles of ace and joker playing cards. "who are you?" fox asked. "you don't recognize me?" the guy asked,and then showed fox a playing card that had a joker covered in blood and was holding two machine guns. "remember now?" the guy asked. "HISOKA!" fox snapped.

"yep,i joined this game knowing you were in it,and then joined the ex-soul reaper clan. and i have been killing player and NPC's ever since." Hisoka said. Angel back away, "that's hisoka...one of the few people who killed almost the same number of people as fox..." angel muttered terrified. Hisoka appeared behind angel,and stabbed her in the heart, killing her,and then appeared back where he was originally.

Fox and his team ran back to their base and fox went to his post while the others went to tell the head captain about what happened. Hisoka appeared at fox's post, "it's not like you to run." he said. Fox grinned and pulled out his sword,and rushed hisoka,who blocked fox's sword and then was hit by a blast of lighting and fire. Hisoka threw blank silver playing cards,that were razor sharp. Fox blocked them,and then fired a few fire balls at hisoka,who blocked them.

Renji ran over,and blocked neddles that hisoka threw at him. Inuyasha also ran over and swung his sword and sent a billion green crystal neddles flying at hisoka,who blocked them,and knocked inuyasha out,and then blocked renji's sword and renji kicked hisoka in the stomach. Fox combined a blast of lighting with a blast of lava and fired it at hisoka,who dodged it. Fox pulled out a M240 and fired a few bullets at hisoka,who threw playing cards made of silver and cut the bullets in half with them. 'this guy is almost on the same level as fox...' renji thought.

Fox used his strongest attack for a few minutes and multiplied the strength of it by two billion every time, Fox stopped and then followed up with a giant meteor that he made by combining 200,000 lighting meteors,324,000 fire meteors,300,500 lava meteors, 500,000 meteors of every melted element,and finally 324,549 diamond fox claw meteors,and he threw it at hisoka,and it exploaded and did more damage after it hit,and the fox made the meteors again but this time seperatly and each one hit and exploaded on hisoka. Fox quickly followed up with a ton of blasts of fire and lighting,and then combined all his attacks with his strongest attack, then he made it nine hundred and ninety trillion times stronger and hit hisoka with it.

Hisoka stood up,and laughed, "those were nice strong attacks." he said. 'this guy is insane.' renji thought. Renji threw cubes of diamond,copper,iron,and silver that exploaded and rained spikes down on hisoka,who got back up and then got hit by a giant tornado made out of lighting and fire,and fox made a ton of more tornados like it,and each one had hidden Meteors which would also hit and expload and rain hisoka with spikes. Hisoka was hit by every tornado,and still got back up,and then healed and made a blizzard of razor sharp diamond playing cards, fox made a wall of lighting and mud and blocked the attack and then torned the mud and lighting wall into a giant disk and threw it at hisoka,who blocked it with his sword.

Renji picked inuyasha up,and went back to base.

"fox i'm surprised that you're so much stronger,and also know new attacks." Hisoka said. Sinon jumped from a hill and fired a RPD and then threw diamond spikes at hisoka and he blocked the attack,and the sinon made a hurricane storm of shurikens and chains with spikes on them,and it hit hisoka. Hisoka stood up,and then got hit by Fox's tail which fox turned into iron. fox kept hitting hisoka with it,and then jumped away after a few minutes,and made a meteor shower of 990,456 lighting meteors rain down on hisoka. Hisoka tried to block the meteors,but he was just slammed into the ground by them,and then hit by lighting spikes when they meteors exploaded. Sinon threw shuriken at hisoka and he was stabbed in the leg. he pulled the shurikens out and healed.

"scared yet?" fox asked,and blocked a blast of wood spikes. Hisoka ran away.

Fox and sinon went back to the main building and walked into the meeting room. "so you're saying the enemy has this building full of these...demons...and enemies...and is that big or bigger,and also there's a guy named hisoka that can match fox's strength." The head captain said. "yes,sir." leo replied. "also fox is...the kitsune assassin..." leo said. "i see..." the head captain muttered.

"but we can trust him sir, i know we can." leo said,and the head captain nodded. "maybe we should send a squad to that building." a Inuyasha said. "the only squad that would have a chance of going in,killing,and leaving would be me,fox,sinon,and maxie." leo said.

"this war if getting very heated...and interestting." The head captain muttered. "yeah,but we have the kitsune assassin...so we can't lose." Momo said. Fox laughed, "If you think, i can always fight and win every battle...then you're wrong." fox said. "It's risking sending you guys back to that building." the head captain said, "very well...leo,you and the others will go back. i want you to kill and get information on the building." The head captain said. Leo nodded,and then headed out with the others.

The walked into the building and went up a few floors,"man we're back here again." maxie said. "oh well...can't be helped." fox said,then held his head. "You okay?" sinon asked. "yeah,guess it's just all the fights and stuff lately." fox said. They kept on moving.

A kid ran at fox and his team with two daggers,made out of diamond, Fox sighed,and pulled his sword out and cut the kid's daggers in half,and then kicked the kid,who started to cry. Fox walked over and went to end it,and sinon stopped him. "Leave him alone fox." she said,and he grunted and lead his team away,and then they went into a room,and locked the door,and sat down to rest.

"fox...what's with you lately? You're starting to act like the old you." Leo said. "I've always been like this." Fox replied. Enemies kicked the door down and ran in,and slammed sinon,maxie,leo and fox on the ground. Fox kicked the guy holding him,and pulled out a pistol and shot every enemy that came into the room. "fucking bitchs..." Fox muttered. Leo looked out the door and sprayed a few rounds from a G36 at a elevator that opened. Leo took point and lead the way through the hall. Fox threw shurikens that bounched off a wall and stabbed into enemies that were coming up behind them.

Fox aimed a AR-15 and fired a few rounds at the enemies behind them. "we need to get out of this hall." fox said,as he reloaded and fired more rounds."how do you suppose we do that?" leo asked, Fox fired a few more rounds and put a C4 on a wall and blew it open and the went through the hole into another room, where they ran into more enemies. Sinon and maxie Cleared the way ahead,while leo and fox kept the enemies behind them pinned down. "this is crazy..." leo muttered. They all ran down the hall, "I mean hey...it's better than us holding position and killing or fighting." Sinon said. "yeah,but this may not be fox's style." Maxie said. "just shut up and keep moving." fox replied,firing more rounds behind him at the enemies that were following. 

Leo kicked open a door to a room, "we can't hide here...there's barrels or gas and fuel." he said. fox put C4 on the wall and they all started to run again, fox waited till they were far enough away,and then blew the C4 up,and it caused the gas and fuel to burn in the room.

"That's dirty fox." sinon said. "hey,i'm assassin. gotta do anything i can to escape." Fox replied. maxie opened a door and they ran into a room,and she closed it and locked it. "we should be safe for a bit." she said,and sat down. Fox heard a SKS fire,and bullets hit the door. Fox reloaded his AR-15 and got ready. "shit...they just don't give up..." leo muttered. Fox pulled his sword out and broke a window with it. "come on we'll climp up a few floors from the outside." Fox said. He jumped out and started climping with the others behind him,they climped up to floors and fox smashed a window and they climped into a hall way. Fox used his sword to open the door to an elevator shaft. "we can climp up more floors and be more hidden if we climp up in the elevator shaft." fox said,and he jumped and started to climp and the others followed him. "you know fox...not all of us are up for climping and shit like you." Maxie said, as she finally made it to the floor they climped to.

"hey we're getting to safety." Sinon said. A guy shouted something in russian and fired a Makarov pistol at fox and his team. Sinon aimed a M1911 and shot the guy a few times and then followed fox and the others. "looks like they have a lot of guys in the building." sinon said. "yeah...now what fox?" Maxie said. Fox saw a room filled with gas and fuel and boxes of explosives. Fox and leo put up a few C4 and then they all ran a few meters away and caused a huge explosion,and kept running. "when will we be safe..." maxie asked, as she fired a few rounds from a MP5 at enemies,who were behind them.

Fox opened a door and they all ran in,and he closed and locked it. "we should be good for now..." fox muttered. everyone sat down, "well this was a fun day." leo said. "yeah,running...climping...blowing things up." Maxie said. "Lets just rest for now." sinon said. "sounds good." Leo replied. Fox stood up, "come we need to keep moving." he said,after a few hours and lead the way. A spray of Bullets hit next to them as they walked out of the door,and fox fired a few rounds back. "shit...will they ever give us a break?" leo asked annoyed. 

"I don't think so." sinon replied, Firing a KAC PDW. Maxie started firing a RPD at the enemies,and ducked a bullets from a M60 slammed into the wall next to her. A group of enemies with RPD's started to fire at fox and his team,then there was a group of enemies with M60's,m240's,m249's,MK48's,RPK's,and Lsat's that fired at fox and his team. "shit...now they decide to pin us down." Maxie muttered,reloading and spraying a few bullets. "i bet Liz has hidden camras and is enjoying the show." Sinon said. More enemies appeared who had, M16's,M4's,AK-47's,AK-74's,FN FAL's, MP5's,and UMP-45's all fired at fox,and then more enemies with M24's,M95's,L96's,MK11's,SVD's,and M21's also fired at fox and his team.

"they love attacking all out." Fox said,firing more rounds and then ducked and reloaded. Sinon ducked and tossed two grenades and then popped up and sprayed two mags from her KAC and then ducked and pulled out a M60 and a M240 both loaded with a 400 round mag and sprayed it all at the enemies,then pulled out a Hecate sniper and fired three mags at the enemies and pulled out a Scar-H that had a 300 round mag,laser sight,grip and Holographic sight.

Leo reloaded and then pulled out a M1014 shotgun loaded with slugs and started to fire at the enemies,while maxie pulled out a M249 that had a 700 round mag,and a bipod,and also a ELcan sight. "hey they love having guys with a lot of guns,but we also have a lot of guns and ammo." fox said,reloaded and firing more rounds. "yeah we do." Leo said,pulling out his G36 and equipping it with a 100 round C-Mag and a Holographic sight.

More enemies appeared and started firing,MP-40'S,PPSH-41's,SKS's, M1 garands,M14's,M16A3's,Miniguns,Galil's,AK-12's,VZ-58's,M107's,SCAR-L's,SCAR-H's,and F2000's.

"okay...um...let's move, we can go up the stairs behind us,and get to the next floor." Fox said. "fox all the room from here to the steps are filled with Barrels of gas,oil,fuel,and also have boxes of explosives." Leo said. They all ran to the steps and fox kept putting C4 on the walls and when they made it up the steps and to a good position to hold out,he blew the C4's up and the caused a huge explosion of flames and other things,which he knew destroyed a lot of stuff down there and maybe killed a few enemies.

The enemies finally ended up getting up the steps and started to fire at fox and his team. "fuck these guys." Sinon said,and she pulled out a RPD,RPK,M249,M240,and a M60 and loaded each one with a 1000 round mag,and then sprayed all the guns at the enemies, since she and fox and the others had a skill point that allowed them to fire more than two weapons at a time. she reloaded all them and fired again and did it three more times before running out and picking up the enemies's weapons and firing them at the enemies. She got in cover,and pulled out her own Hecate sniper and started to snipe the enemies.

Fox smiled,"Sinon that was crazy." He said. "hey,we gotta kill these fucks. i don't care what Liz send at us or what she makes to attack us...or what this building is...but we'll kill them all." sinon replied, and she pulled out a KAC PDW with a 45 round mag and fired at the enemy with it. Fox reloaded his AR-15 and fired at the enemy. Maxie ran next to leo,and fired a M240 that she had loaded with a 150 round mag. Leo was firing his G36,then he ducked down and reloaded,then popped up and fired at the enemies again. More enemies joined the ones who were attacking fox and his team,and they had AUG's and all kinds of other guns. "shit they just keep coming...it's like we kill one and about ten takes his place." Maxie said.

"we'll just keep killing them then." fox said. Fox ducked a rounds from a AA-12,M1014,Saiga-12,SPAS-12,SPAS-15, and a USAS-12 hit next to him. "those shotguns are loaded with buckshot and slugs." Fox muttered. Fox pulled out a 93R pistol and fired a few mags at the enemies and managed to kill the ones that shot at him with the shotguns. Fox put his 93R away,and fired his AR-15.

Fox tied 300 grenades,450 molotoves,200 dynamite sticks,and 600 containers of gas,he threw it,and then sinon also threw one,but her's had 400 grenades,900 molotoves,355 dynamite sticks,and 1200 containers of gas. Fox blew his and sinon's up and then lead his team up a few more floors. "do you think we finally manage to get away this time?" maxie asked. "no." Fox replied. Maxie looked behind them and saw enemies following, "damn it." She muttered and she pulled out a UMP-45 and fired a few rounds at the enemies. Fox lead them into an elevator and slected a floor that was about ten floors down,but something broke the cables and the elevator fell,and hit hard on the first floor of the basement level. Fox and his team crawled out,"well that was fun." Leo muttered. "well we can also explore the underground parts now." Fox said.

They walked into one of the rooms,and leo whistled when he saw miniguns,missiles,rockets,tank rounds,and mortar shells. "well...Liz is really planning on making this war very deadly..." maxie muttered. "yeah she is...especially since she's recruiting more and more enemies and Hostile NPC's all the time." Sinon said. fox and leo moved all the missiles,rockets,tank rounds,and mortar shells to the elevator shaft and lauched them upwards and exploaded floors above them. "there now the enemy should know we mean buisness about killing their asses." Leo said. Sinon pulled the miniguns out and made a huge turret out of them,and fired it at a ton of enemies who were coming into the basement,then grinned when it was out of ammo,and she killed the last enemy with her KAC PDW.

Leo called into their base. "head captain,sir, we have killed a ton of enemies already and Liz is actually going through with making this war deadly and long." Leo said. "we know that...she's recruited every demon from hell." The head captain replied. "damn it." Leo hissed. "be careful out there you guys...please be careful." The head captain said before ending the communication.

Maxie found a bomb,that was strong enough to destroy the building,and it had a timer set for 10 minutes. Fox and his team ran and bolted out of the basement,and then through the front door and kept running until the bomb went off and destroyed the building. "well...do we fight the enemies in the city like the others are now?" Maxie asked. "we should probably do that." Leo said,and fox lead his team into the city.

They started to get shot at from a building with two floors. Sinon looked,and saw that most of the guys in the windows had RPD's and M60's. Fox fired a few rounds and then ducked back into cover,and then leo kicked open the back door of what looked like a gun store,and they went in. Leo locked the back door and barricaded it. "this has a few floors." Fox muttered. More enemies came and helped out the enemies out that were shooting at fox and his team from the building. Fox and his team started to shoot back,and more enemies kept coming.

Fox reloaded pulled out a M4,and fired it at the enemies. Fox and his team kept firing at the enemies, "well maybe we should've gone back to our base and rested for a bit." sinon muttered. "too late now." Fox said. Maxie pulled out a M240 that had a 250 round mag and fired at the enemy with it. They killed all the enemies after 30 minutes of fighting. "damn it..." Fox muttered. Fox and his team went up to the third floor and went into a room,that had big windows looking out over the city. Fox pulled out a silenced L96 and started to snipe enemies in the distance with it. He sat up after a few minutes and pulled his M4 back out,and sat down.

They rested for a few hours and then headed out again. They stepped out of the room and bullets flew at them. "shit...they were waiting." leo muttered. Sinon pulled out her hecate sniper and started to shoot at the enemies with it. Maxie pulled out a M240,and leo pulled out his G36. Sinon pulled out her Scar-H and fired it at the enemy. Fox ducked as he reloaded his M4 and bullets from a RPD sprayed above him. He rolled from his cover to new wall and fired a few rounds at the enemies and then tossed a grenade.

The grenade exploaded,and fox and his team ran up to the last floor which was like a supply room of weapons. Fox and leo threw all the bladed and explosives at the enemies while maxie and sinon collected all the ammo. An enemy fired rounds at leo with two M9 pistols. Fox pulled out his 93R and sprayed the guy with bullets and then shot another guy and reloaded. "we're good." sinon said.

Fox put his pistol away and ran out firing his M4 with leo right behind him firing his G36. Maxie and sinon c ame up firing a M240 and RPD. Maxie ducked and fired threw RPG rockets and then sprayed a few rounds from her M240. "They sure as hell don't want us to leave this building." Leo said. they felt the ground shake, "i think Liz just made this building like the one we were in that blew up." Sinon said. "i bet." Maxie replied. Leo reloaded his G36,and then mowed a guy who had a RPD down,and then ran out and picked the RPD up,and took the guy's belts of ammo and fired it all then leo pulled his G36 back out,and fired at the enemy with it again.

Fox got grazed by a bullet from a SKS,and he popped up and mowed the guy down,then shot a guy who had a AA-12 shotgun. Sinon got back behind a wall as rounds from a M60 and M249 hit the floor and wall she was behind. "I'm a little pinned over here." She said, as more rounds from a AK-12,RPK,RPD, and AK-47 slammed into the floor and wall. "on it." maxie said,and she tossed two grenades and then fired five RPG rockets and sprayed half a clip of M240 ammo at the enemy. "thanks." sinon said,and she pulled out a FN FAL and fired rounds at the enemy. Leo ducked as bullets from a M14 slammed next to him,and he popped up and mowed the guy down,and ducked again as bullets from a Minigun hit above him. "holy shit...they are sending a lot of guys." He said.

"Guys Liz did make another building like the one that exploaded...but this time it's bigger with more rooms,halls,floors,and even underground floors." Maxie said, "and we're in it." she added. "good. i was wondering when we'll get another chance to be in a building like this and i doubt that she'll let this one expload." Fox said, as he reloaded his M4.

Maxie tossed a few molotoves,and then pulled out a MP5 and fired at the enemies with it. Sinon tossed a few grenades and molotoves,and then fox threw a smoke grenade and lead everyone up a few floors,they held out in a huge hall way with more hall connecting it and many rooms.

Fox and his team opened fired as enemies made it up the stairs. Sinon reloaded,and saw that there were way to many enemies to be able to fight off. "fox,we can't kill all of them." She said, "we don't have to...we just need to kill enough so that they get scared and back off." fox replied as he fired more rounds from his M4. Maxie pulled out a M240,M60,M249,RPK,RPD,and Lsat which were all loaded with 10,000 round belts and she fired them all at the enemies.

Sinon pulled out a M249 loaded with a 60,000 round belt and fired it at the enemies, while fox and leo reloaded and fired at the enemies. "YEAH, EAT SHIT AND DIE YOU FUCKS!" Maxie yelled. Maxie ducked down and pulled out a AK-74U and fired a few rounds at the enemy before moving to a new position,and then sinon pulled her SCAR-H back out.

"we basically started the biggest battle ever...with all those forces i called in to attack the enemy's city and now us attacking the enemy in this building." Sinon said. "yeah we did." Maxie replied, firing at the enemies. A few enemies with shotguns that had belts of slugs and buckshot on them started to blast at fox and his team. "WHAT THE HELL? I KNOW LIZ WANTS THIS WAR TO BE DEADLY AND LONG, BUT MAKING NEW WEAPONS?" Leo yelled. Fox tossed a grenade and then popped up and sprayed a few rounds from his 93R pistol,and then pulled out a M1911 and Desert Eagle and sprayed a few mags from them. Fox pulled out a M9 and a Glock 17 and fired a few more mags from them,and then pulled out two Glock 18's and fired rounds from them,and then he got back in cover and pulled out a KAP-40 and fired a mag from it.

Leo laughed when he saw the damage fox did with his pistiol attack,then leo pulled out a UZI and fired mags at the enemies with it,and then switched to a MP% and a UMP-45 and sprayed mags of bullets at the enemy with them,and ducked and pulled out his G36 and fired a few rounds before tossing a molotove.

"YEAH,THAT'S HOW WE DO IT BABY!" Fox shouted and high fived leo. Sinon rolled her eyes,'those two are really close friends.' she thought.

Leo pulled out a KSG shotgun and fired slugs at the enemies,and then pulled out two Spas-12's,and fired a few rounds at the enemies,and then he rolled behind a wall,and pulled out a Spas-15,USAS-12,two AA-12's and a M1014 shotgun and fired rounds of buckshot and slugs at the enemies,and finally pulled out a vollmer which looked liked a MP5,but had a 75 round belt of 7.62MM rounds loaded into it. Sinon fired a F2000 at the enemies,and the ducked as bullets from a PP-2000 sprayed above her head. maxie took the guy who shot at sinon out,and the reloaded.

"they keep coming...even after all the ones we killed." maxie said. "then we keep killing them." Fox replied. Leo pulled out his G36 again,and fired it at the enemies. The enemies retreated for a bit,and fox and his team took this time to reload and heal. "so...they finally backed off." Leo muttered. "liz...she really loves seeing battles and death." Maxie said. Fox lead his team up a few more floors,and that's when more enemies attacked. "are you fucking serious?" maxie asked,as she fired her AK-74U at the enemies. "well...guess they just couldn't wait to die." Fox said. Leo grinned," i have a big surprise for them." he said,and he pulled out a gun that was a G36 combined with a M240,M249,FN FAL,UMP-45,RPD,RPK,AK-12,AK-47,Lsat,M60 and a M16A4, which he called the G398, and he fired it at the enemies and it did a ton of damage.

Fox reloaded his M4,and sprayed a group of guys who were carrying shotguns down,and then he ran and picked up all the shotguns and wasted the ammo in them on the enemies, "yeah,thank your team mates here for giving me these." Fox said,then spun behind a wall and pulled out his M4 and sprayed down more enemies.

Leo reloaded his G398 and fired at the enemy again,and that's when the base called and told the to come back. "they want us to come back to base." leo said. Fox nodded,and he ran out and finished off the last few enemies and they headed back to their base.

Chapter 19-more battles,death and danger.

Fox and sinon were at their post and saw Liz waiting,and then she attacked them. "finally you're here." she said. Fox blocked her sword with his,and then kicked her away,and sinon ran and fired bullets from a Ak-47,Glock 18,M9,and a M60 at Liz,and then jumped and threw shurikens at her. Liz,blocked sinon's attack,and then dodged a blast of lighting from fox,and countered with a blast of melted iron,which he blocked with a wall of melted copper. Sinon summouned a blizzard,tornados,rain storms,and hurricanes of bladed weapons and bullets which all slammed into liz,and she got stabbed and cut up by the attack badly,and then was hit by 10,000 lighting meteors and then fox's strongest attack a lot,and he multiplied the strength of it by two billion each time.

Liz stood up and healed,and then fired bullets from a M60 at sinon and fox,who dodged the bullets,and sinon countered with a spray of shotgun rounds from a AA-12,and then she threw a spike bomb. Liz blocked the bullet and the spikes from the spike bomb,and she punched sinon and kicked her,and then blocked fox's sword and was hit by a blast of fire in the chest.

"I'll show you no mercy." fox hissed. Liz grinned,and combined a blast of melted iron and melted copper into one and sent it flying at fox,who dodged it,and liz disappeared. "coward." Fox spat. a group of soul reapers came and took over the post and fox and sinon went back to fox's room,where they got changed into pajamas. Sinon came up behind fox,and hugged him. "what's wrong fox?" she asked. "it's just that...all of this, crap that's been happening all the fights i've been in and everything." fox replied. "i know,but we didn't start this war. Liz and her ex-soul reaper clan did." sinon said. "yeah,and i know we killed a lot of them,and they killed a lot of us as well...so it's hard to see who will win this bloody war." fox replied.

Sinon kissed fox,"hey...you're one of the strongest fighters i know,and ever seen." she said. "Warzone online was supposed to be this great game,and then look at what liz does to it." Fox replied. "we'll fix it eventually." she replied.

Fox and sinon layed down on the bed and fox quickly passed out. sinon layed in bed for hours,when leo came in. "he's asleep." sinon said. "wake him,the head captain wants us to go back again." he said. Sinon nodded and woke fox up and told him. They both got changed and followed leo and maxie back to the building and went in.

Fox lead them up a few floors, and they saw a girl who had short white hair,and had yellow eyes,and also had on clothes made out of wolf fur and leather. "My name is Lucy." the girl said, "are you guys lost as well?" Lucy added. "no. we're on a mission." fox replied. "can i help?" Lucy asked. "sure." fox said. lucy pulled out a AK-47, and followed everyone. "so, Lucy how good are you at fighting?" maxie asked. "good i guess." lucy replied. 

Bullets flew at fox and his team they all got into cover. "well,let's see what you got then." sinon said. Lucy fired a few rounds from her AK-47,and then ducked down as bullets hit above her. Lucy pulled out a AK-74U and fired it at the enemies.

Fox reloaded his M4 and fired at the enemies with it,while leo fired his G36,and maxie fired her M16A4,and sinon fired her SCAR-H.

Lucy ducked down and reloaded her AK-74U,then popped up and sprayed a group of enemies down. "there's a lot of them." leo said,as he mowed enemies down with his G36. "that just means more kills." fox replied. Lucy was firing her AK-74U,and then got stabbed in the back by a knife,Maxie spun around and shot the guy who stabbed Lucy and ran over to her,and bandaged the wound. "FOX LUCY'S BEEN STABBED!" Maxie yelled over the gun fire,and then picked up her weapon and killed more enemies. "shit...okay...we're moving." Fox said,and he blew a hole in a wall,and the went through,maxie was carrying Lucy,and they kept running and shooting enemies that were following them. 

Lucy got out of Maxie's arms,and started running and shooting. "I can run." Lucy said. "Fox where to now?" maxie asked. Fox used his sword to open a elevator door,and they started to climp up the elevator shaft and climped up ten floors,and then started running again. Maxie fired at enemies behind them,and then reloaded. "shit...they're still chasing us." maxie muttered. Fox kicked a door to a room open,and shot out the window,and then tied ropes to the ground. "come on we're gonna repel down." fox said,and they all started to repel down,and they smashed through the windows of a room,that was three floors below,and they started running again.

"these guys don't give up." Fox said,as he saw more enemies behind them. Lucy fired a few rounds at the enemies behind them,and then leo and sinon also fired a few rounds. Fox spun around and fired a few mags from his M4 and 93R,and then kept running with the others. Fox and his team ran into a room,and closed and locked the door. "i think we're good..." Maxie said panting. "hopefully..." sinon said. they all sat down,and Lucy pulled out a M16. "we can't hide forever...they'll find us eventually." Leo said. "yeah,well...lets hope we're safe for now." Sinon replied. Fox heard FN FAL's on full auto being fired from some where near them. "if they're not shooting at us...who are they shooting at?" maxie asked. "i don't know." fox replied.

"well at least we can rest for a bit." Lucy said. "How old are you?" maxie asked, "I'm 13." Lucy replied,then layed her head on maxie's lap. "i love you maxie..." Lucy said,before passing out. Fox laughed,and sinon smacked him. "so...now what?" leo asked. "we just rest for now." fox said,laying down. "come on fox. now is not the time for a nap." leo said. "whatever." fox replied,and fell asleep. Fox woke up a few hours later, "alright let's go." he said.

They walked out of the room,and then Got shot at. Lucy fired back with her AK-74U. Fox blasted a guy in the chest with a M4. "shit the fuck down bitch." Fox muttered. Leo reloaded his G36,and fired at the enemies,while maxie pulled out a M240 and fired at the enemies and sinon pulled out a AAC Honey Badger and fired it at the enemies.

Sinon pulled back around a corner as bullets fired from a RPD at her,and she blind fired a few shots and then jumped out and sprayed the rest of the mag at the enemy,then jumped back in and reloaded. Fox reloaded his M4,and then popped up and sprayed rounds from a 93R,Desert Eagle,Kap-40, and M9. Fox ducked down,and then rolled from cover and fired a M1911 and a Colt Python revolver. He jumped back in cover and sprayed rounds from his M4. Lucy reloaded her gun, "what are we gonna do...we can't kill all of them." She said. "we can." fox replied, firing at the enemies,and then reloading. Fox threw smoke and then blew a whole in the floor,"ON ME!" He yelled and jumped down with the others behind him. Sinon fell back just as a blast of shotgun rounds hit behind her,and she mowed the guy down.

Leo sprayed rounds at enemies who were firing at them with AA-12's and M1014's. Lucy tossed a grenade at them,and some of them died. More enemies joined the ones attacking fox and his team. A enemy with a ASM 1 LMG ran at fox,and fox kicked him,and then sprayed him with rounds from his M4,Fox picked up the guys ASM 1 and wasted the ammo on the enemies,and the pulled out his M4. "yeah,thank your buddy for giving me that weapon." fox shouted. Sinon Kept firing at the enemies,and saw that they were cutting their numbers down,but more and more kept coming.

She threw a few grenades,and then sprayed a couple rounds,and Lucy popped up and sprayed Three mags. "there's to many." Lucy muttered reloading. "we have the Kitsune assassin with us." Maxie said,and lucy nodded,and fired again. Fox reloaded and sprayed more rounds at the enemies,and the pulled out a M1014 shotgun and ran up to a wall and sprayed rounds at the enemies with it,and then reloaded his shotgun with slugs and fired more rounds at the enemies. "we will kill all of you." Fox said, as he reloaded his shotgun again and blasted more enemies down. Fox pulled out his M1911 and a M9 and started to fire at the enemies with both of them.

Maxie pulled out a AN-94 and started to fire at the enemies,as leo reloaded and then tossed a few grenades and then popped up and started to spray the enemies with mags from his G36. Fox reloaded his pistold and then pulled out a A35 grenade launcher and fired a few grenades at the enemies and watched them expload and then pulled out two AA-12's and started to mow the enemies down. "Nice work fox." Sinon said, as fox came back to the others and then pulled out his M4. "yeah, there's a lot of them." fox said, "i know." She replied. Lucy fired her Ak-74U at the enemies and then picked up a AK-12 off the ground and started to fire at the enemies with it. Maxie pulled out a L115 sniper,and a L96 sniper and fired a few shots at the enemies, and then pulled out a MP5 and sprayed the enemies with rounds.

Leo reloaded his G36,and fired a few shots,then ducked as a enemy with a galil shot at him,and Lucy mowed him down,and then ran out and picked up enemy weapons. "hey, i needed extra weapons, like you guys." she said,and then pulled out a Galil and fired at the enemies with it. 

A ton of enemies that were either in metal armor or were hostile robots walked up the steps with RPD's,RPK's,M60's,Miniguns,ASM 1's, AR-15's,M240's,M249's,Lsat's, AK-12's,PKM's, Mp5's,MP-40's,MK11's, and a ton of other weapons on them,and the all started to fire every weapon at fox and his team while,the other enemies added to the fire with their weapons. "WE'RE PINNED DOWN NOW!" Leo yelled. "Liz, sure as hell, wants to see our skills and collect data and info on us." sinon muttered. "what are we gonna do about this?" Lucy asked. Fox grinned,"i have an idea." he said. Fox threw a few smoke grenades and then he lead his team away and up a few floors where the passed a cluster of rooms filled with explosives and gas and fuel.

"okay everyone tie 250 grenades of all types,300 molotoves and finally 3000 dynamite sticks." fox said,and they all tied them,and then threw them as they saw the enemies coming up the steps,and they exploaded,but everything in the rooms filled with explosives and gas and fuel also exploaded and caught fire. "YEAH TAKE THAT BITCHES!" Fox yelled. Enemies fired at fox and his team. "well looks like they still wanna fight, even though we killed a lot of them." fox said, firing back with his M4.

"what's in those cages?" Maxie asked, as enemies carried cages up the steps,and opened them and raptors,bears,wolves,tigers,and lions walked out. "oh,shit..." Sinon said. "that's cute." fox shouted and then sprayed the animals down,and then reloaded. "Liz,sure as hell wants to get everything to fight for her." Leo said,as he fired his G36. Fox and his team fought for hours and were surrounded. "give up. we have you surrounded now." A enemy with a Captain rank said. fox and his team surrendered,and they took them to a room. They started questioning fox first.

"what his your name? who are you working for?" the captain asked. "fuck you." fox said,and the captain punched fox in the stomach,and then slapped him. he walked over and kicked sinon,when she screamed,and fox got mad. He jumped up,and punched the captain in the fox,and then round house kicked him,and then back kicked a enemy who came up from behind,and fox took the enemies M1911 and shot the captain with it. Fox and his team grapped their gear,and ran out firing at the enemies. they ran to a postion where they held their ground.

Fox reloaded his M4,and sprayed enemies down with it,and then him and his team started moving again,a group of four enemies came out of a room, carrying AK-47's and fox sprayed them down with his M4. Lucy picked up the AK-47's and wasted the ammo the enemies had on them, on the enemies that were chasing them,and then started running and firing a few shots from her Galil,at them. "we've killed so many of them,and yet they still wanna fight us." Lucy muttered. "then we'll kill more of them." fox said.

He opened a elevator door,and they climped up a ten floors,and started running again as enemies on that floor chased them as well. "shit they don't give up." Leo said. "we need to get to the roof." sinon said. Fox and his team ran and made it to the roof in a hour and they got in a Black Hawk helicopter that carried them away from the building as AC-130's Bombed it. 

"you guys can either go back to base, or go into the city and fight like the others." a marine said. "we're gonna go fight." fox replied,and the Helicopter landed and let them out somewhere in the city. Fox and his team started to move around in the city. "be careful." Fox muttered. Gun shots hit next to fox and his team,and they dove into cover. "it's an enemy out post." Leo muttered. Lucy peeked around a corner, "they have guys on RPD's,RPK's, and on M60's. Then the others have Ak-12's,and other weapons." she said. "okay,let's show them who they're messing with." Fox said,and fired a few rounds from his M4,while the others also fired at the enemies. "ENEMY HELICOPTER!" Leo shouted. Maxie and sinon pulled out RPG's and stingers and shot at the helicopter and shot it down,and it crashed into the outpost. "more enemies appeared at the outpost in vehicles with turrets. Fox and his team ran into a building and fired from windows.

"More and more enemies are coming in turreted vehicles and on foot." Lucy said,firing a AK-12 at the enemies. "just shoot them,and kill them." sinon replied,as she sniped the enemies with a L96 sniper. Maxie reloaded a PKM and fired at the enemies with it,then ducked as bullets from a M60 hit above her. She combined ten, 300 round belts into one long belt,and started to fire at the enemies. "yeah,eat this." She said. leo reloaded his G36,and then popped up and sprayed at the enemies with it. Fox ran over to Lucy, "you alright?" he asked. "yeah." she replied. "good." fox said,and fired a few rounds from his M4 at the enemies. Sinon pulled out a M249 and combined twenty, 400 rounds belts into one long belt and started to fire at the enemies with it. 

"Shit now they are even bringing in Helicopters with enemies." Maxie said. "just shoot the enemies and helicopters,and kill." Fox said. "alright,then i'm doing what maxie and sinon are doing." Lucy replied,and she pulled out a M240,M60,RPK, and a RPD and took the apart and built a new gun,that she called the MK609,and combined a thousand, 500 round belts into one long belt,and started to fire at the enemies with it. Leo whistled when he saw it. Fox reloaded his M4,and then sprayed the who mag,and reloaded it with a 100 round mag,and started to fire at the enemies with it. "they're so scared of us, right now. with all these bullets were firing at them,they must think there's an army in here." sinon said,and then Pulled out a Weird looking gun, that looked like a M249, but was the size of a M4.

"i call this the M2300." Sinon said, "it's a M249, combined with a RPK,RPD,Lsat,M4,M60,M240,AK-12,AAC Honey Badger,L96,M95,L115,Ak-47,and a thousand other guns. and it also can fire any size mag." she added, and loaded a 25,525 round belt and started to fire at the enemies with it.

Maxie ducked and reloaded her PKM with a 1,580 round belt and fired at the enemy with it. "Look at them popping up and firing from cover. they're so scared." Leo said. "Fox,leo...you two should make a gun like me and lucy did." Sinon said. Fox shrugged and went ahead and did that.

He combined his M4 with a M249,M240,RPK,RPD,M60,AK-12,AK-47,Lsat,Hecate sniper rifle,L96,L115,M95,KAC PDW,SCAR-H, and a FAL and mad a gun that still looked like a M4,but could use any size mag,and also had a lot of power to it. He called it a M429,but he nicknamed it "The Kitsune."

He loaded it with a 80,521 round belt mag and started firing at the enemies with it,while leo just fired his G36 at the enemies. A enemy with a PKM fired at Lucy,who mowed him down with her weapon. Fox and sinon aimed at the Helicopters and sprayed them with bullets and managed to make some of them crash and also killed the pilots and they pilot would fall on the firing controls and fire missiles,rockets and the machine guns,as they crashed. "yeah, that's how we scare the shit out of them." Fox said, as he reloaded his gun with a 100 round C-Mag and fired at the enemies with it.

The enemies started to retreat and fox and his team moved out of the building and kept firing at the enemies until they were long gone. Maxie got curious and checked fox's total killed,and gasped. "Fox you've killed over 95,000 people." She said. "well, what can i say." fox replied,and lead his team on. They went into a building that looked like a Gun store with Three floors,and they closed and locked the door in the front and back. "good,still has gear in here." Fox said. "so?" leo replied. "we're gonna hold out here,and kill every enemy that comes near here." Fox replied. Enemies from 500 out posts came in turreted vehicles and on foot,and more and more enemies showed up as well,and that's when fox and his team started to fire at the enemies. 

Fox reloaded his Kitsune gun, with a 145,525 round belt and fired at the enemies with it, while sinon loaded her gun with 45,500 round belt,and Lucy loaded her's with a 75,560 round belt. Maxie loaded her PKM with a 350 round belt,and leo loaded his G36 with a 40 round mag.

maxie looked into one of the rooms,and saw a Mk19 Grenade launcher,and she moved it to a window and then grapped all the belts of grenades for it,and linked them all together and saw that she had a belt of about 50,000 or more grenades,and she started to fire it at the enemies. Explosions started to erupt everywhere around the enemies and destroyed the vehicles. "smart idea maxie." leo said,and then ran into a room and combined 200, 50 caliber turrets and a ton of other turrets into one nice size turret,and grapped all the belts for the turrets and linked them together and started to fire it at the enemies. Maxie ran out of grenades and used her PKM again.

"YOU ASS HOLES SCARED OF THE BEST FIGHTING TEAM THE SOUL SOCIETY HAS?" Sinon shouted at the enemies. "YOU FUCKING SHOULD BE! WE'LL KILL ALL OF YOU!" Maxie yelled. Fox laughed,and kept firing at the enemeis. "OH AND THANKS FOR MAKING THIS GUN STORE HAVE ALL THIS GEAR!" Leo shouted firing the turret he made. Lucy had an idea and went into a room,and came back with a Belt fed RPG turrtet. "Um...lucy...i don't think that'll work." Maxie said. " oh it will and so will this Mortar turret i made." Lucy replied,and started to fire both at the enemies. "well, a belt fed mortar and RPG turret...i guess the enemies should be scared of us." Leo said. More enemies showed up,and even brought helicopters,and armored vehicles. 

The helicopters were quickly shot down by fox and sinon,and they even made sure that they only killed the pilots, so that they fell onto the firing controls,and kept firing missiles,rockets,and the machine guns as they crashed. Lucy's two turrets finally ran out of ammo after a hour and she pulled out her gun she made,and fired it at the enemy. Maxie ducked down as bullets from a MK48 slammed above her head. Leo shot the enemy shooting at maxie,and then got rid of the turret cause it was out of ammo,and he pulled out a M60 with a 400 round belt and fired it at the enemies. "i don't care how many enemies they send,we'll kill them all." he said, "yes,we will." sinon replied,and pulled out a MK11 sniper and shot at the enemies with it.

Foc reloaded his gun,and put it away and then pulled out a M1911,Glock 17,Glock 18,Desert Eagle,five-Seven,M9, 93R,MP-412 Rex,colt Python and a .44 Magnum,and combined them into one pistol,that he called the M19-Rex, but also nicknamed it "the claw." He loaded it with a 40 round mag of .50 AE rounds,and fired it at the enemies,on semi,and the reloaded and put it on full auto and fired it at the enemies.

"so,fox i see you like combining weapons now." Sinon said, firing her MK11 sniper,and then pulled out her Gun she made and fired it at the enemies. "i do." fox replied,and reloaded the pistol. "they have to be scared. look at all the enemies they are calling in to help them." Maxie said, reloaded her PKM and then Combined it with a RPK,RPD,M60 and M249 saw,and called it the PKM-Saw. She loaded it with a 12,540 round belt mag,and fired at the enemies with it. "well,good cause they're about to get scared more." fox said,and called in a Air attack, and a few minutes later Helicopters,fighter jets,bombers, and AC-130's attacked the enemies for a few minutes and then left the area. Fox and his team kept firing and killing the enemies, and they kept calling in more and more enemies as back up.

"KEEP CALLING IN BACK UP! WE'LL KILL YOU ALL!" Lucy yelled. "i'm gonna go see what cane make out of the other turrets and weapons in the first five rooms." leo said,and went away. He came back a few minutes later with a turret that looked like a Large M60 mixed with a G36,and it had a rotating barrel on it,and had a belts that looked like they were about 5 billion rounds sticking out of the gun everywhere. Leo went back to the window and started to fire at the enemies with the turret he made,"YEAH GET SOME OF THIS!" He yelled. Fox pulled our "The KItsune and fired it at the enemies. "we're very scared of you guys...so please can you and your team of 100 or more just leave." A enemy said into a Microphone. "THERE'S ONLY FIVE OF US,AND NOW WE WON'T LEAVE!" Fox shouted,and then killed the enemy,and fox and his team started to fight the enemies again,as more and more came.

"Leo that turret you made...it's pretty crazy." Fox said. "imagine what i would be able to do if i combined turrets and guns from other rooms,and the ammo for them with this turret." Leo replied. "go do it." fox said,and leo took off,and came back 20 minutes later,with the turret that now had a big box that held all the bullets in it,and was lighter and looked like a M14 combined with a M60. "i call her the Lion-Claw." Leo said,and started to lay down a heavy fire of bullets. "they know they're only five of us in here...so that means, that they are more scared now,since we can fire so many bullets at them and kill so many of them." Lucy said. The enemy started to retreat and fox and his team kept killing every enemy they could until,they couldn't see the enemies anymore. "that was...fun..." maxie said panting. Leo mowed down a group of ten enemies,and they all had RPD's. "didn't even get to shoot back at us." leo said laughing.

Fox,walked into a room,and came back out with a giant ball of metal. "i combined 20,000 mortal rounds,40,000 tank rounds,500,000 grenades,200,000 molotoves,and 45,000 dynamite sticks." fox said,and then threw it and it blew up,and destroyed a ton of the buildings out side and also blew up gas stations as well. "Damn." Leo said,whistling. "that's one way to let the know we are serious." Sinon said. "they're probably scared shitless,hell they may even be trying to convince liz to end the war." fox said, laughing. "anyway,let's rest for a bit." Maxie said. "sounds good." leo replied. "who's lulu and kitty?" Lucy asked,seeing their names on the squad list. Fox got up and stormed off. "lucy...they were part of the team...and they died...fox still hasn't been able to get over it yet." Maxie said. "oh..." Lucy replied.

"so,that's why it says KIA next to their name..." Lucy muttered. "HOW ABOUT YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!" Fox snapped. "fox calm down." Sinon said. Enemies came to the building,and started to fire at fox and his team. Maxie fired back with her PKM-Saw,and leo with his Lion-Claw,and fox with his Kitsune gun,and sinon with the gun she made,and L:ucy with a AK-12. "good things for me to kill." Fox muttered.

Fox reloaded his gun,and then popped up and sprayed a group of enemies who were firing RPK's. Maxie pulled out a Colt Python revolver and fired at the enemies with it,and then reloaded it and fired again. She ducked down as bullets from a MK48 slammed above her head. She pulled out a M1911 and combined it with a Colt Python,Glock 17,Glock18 Desert eagle,MP-412 rex,Five-Seven,P226,M9 and finally a Kap-40 and 93R and she fired it at the enemies,and called it the M19-Eagle.

"yeah,hide behind things." Lucy yelled,as she reloaded her AK-12 and fired at the enemies again. Sinon tossed a few grenades at the enemies and then continued firing, as more enemies came. Leo reloaded his Lion-Claw gun and fired it at the enemies again,while fox reloaded his gun and kept spraying bullets at the enemies with it. Lucy ducked as a snipers with L115's,M24's,and MK11's fired at her. "I'm being sniped at." She said. Sinon fired at the snipers,and then fox fired at the snipers and killed them. "they just keep coming." Sinon yelled. "There's a truck out back." leo said,and lead the way. he took the driver seat,and maxie and lucy got in with him,while sinon and fox got in the back and tied their selves so they wouldn't fall out. Leo started to drive and run enemies over as fox and sinon fired their guns from the back of the truck.

Enemies in vehicles started to follow them,and fox and sinon sprayed the enemies and popped their tires and also shot the drivers. "hold on." Leo yelled,as he hit a ramp,and they flew through the air,and landed on a highway and leo gunned it. Fox and sinon kept firing at enemies. Maxie broke the window and helped out by firing her M19-Eagle at enemies in front of them.

"this is fun." leo muttered as a RPG exploaded next to them. "Just keep driving,we'll take care of the enemies." Fox replied. a Truck with a turret in the back,and guys shooting from the front of the truck and from the turret started to chase fox and his team. Sinon and fox sprayed it with bullets and popped the two front tires,and it flipped over and rolled into a gas station pump,and blew up. "Yeah,baby!" Fox yelled. "SHIT! BRACE YOURSELF!" Leo shouted and drove off the highway as Rockets from helicopters exploaded behind them,and propelled them forward more. the truck landed hard and skidded to a halt,and everyone climped out,and fired at the enemies who were still chasing them,and then fox lead them into a building with a few floors,and they locked the front and back doors.

"that was fun." Fox said,firing at the enemies. "hey..this a Gun and weapon store as well..." Lucy said,and went into a few rooms,and combined a ton of turrets with her AK-12,and then combined a M60,AK-47,M14,Ak-74,AK-74U,RPD,RPK and a M240 with it,and she called it the Ak-912. It had a huge mag loaded into it,and she started to fire it at the enemies.

"they might be scared of us...but i guess they still wanna fight more." Fox said,seeing more enemies show up,and more keep coming. Sinon saw a 150 trucks, with boxes of molotoves,Grenades,Mortar rounds,and tank rounds in the back,and C4 in the front,and then behind those trucks were trucks with Boxes of gas and fuel cans,and grenades,and missiles and rockets. She told fox,and he grinned,he waited until the trucks were near the enemies and he and sinon sprayed them with bullets and caused a massive explosion.

Maxie reloaded her PKM-Saw and then popped up and sprayed the enemies with bullets. She saw two enemies with SVD snipers start shooting at Lucy,and then more enemies with scoped SKS's and a few enemies with M95 snipers also started to shoot at Lucy. Fox and maxie sprayed the enemies with bullets and cut them down,and then maxie pulled out a SKS and fired at the enemies with it. "guys i think Liz, is still getting more and more enemies to join her,and also i think she's making the city bigger and have more buildings." Lucy said. "she probably is." Leo replied,reloading his Lion-Claw and then firing more rounds at the enemies.

The enemies put up turrets that had ten barrels and even some that had thirty barrels,that use .50 caliber rounds,and a then they put up turrets that had a hundred barrels that used 7.62MM rounds,and started to fire at fox and his team with them. Maxie pulled her PKM-Saw back out and fired back at the enemies with it. "i guess they started learning how to make new weapons again." Maxie said. "yeah." Fox replied,and then shot the turrets and destroyed them.

Enemies with guns that looked like M249's,M60's, and M240's but had Five barrels and ten belts loaded into them fired at fox and his team,while more enemies showed up. "They keep calling in back up." Lucy said,reloaded her AK-912 and firing it at the enemies again. "that just means we can kill more of them." Leo replied. Fox ran into one of the rooms and came back with a tiny looking ball. "what is that?" Sinon asked, confused. "I went in their,and combined 30,000 grenades of all types, 450,000 molotoves,12,545 dynamite sticks, 500,980 C4's, six million gallons of gas and jet fuel, 455,000 morta and artillery rounds,120,000 tank rounds and finally two million rockets and 25,000 missiles into one,and then compressed them into this." fox said.

"that's gonna be a big explosion." Maxie said, "oh, i know." Fox replied and threw it at the enemies,and him and his team got down, as it exploaded and destroyed a lot of things around the area. Fox and his team popped up,and started firing at the enemies who survived,and who kept calling in more back up. "They still wanna fight...after all that." Leo said,laughing.

A few enemies started to fire at fox and his team with AA-12's and Spas-15's,and the shells were loaded with explsoive pellets. "smart idea." Fox muttered,and then sprayed the enemies down,and reloaded. "okay...i know making new weapons is fun and all...but they have what looks like a Desert eagle with four barrels and a large stock,and a belt mag and is fully automatic." Sinon said. "well,hey leave it to Liz and her army to make weird weapons." fox replied. A enemy with a AKM, stood up with a white flag,and started yelling. "Kitsune assassin,you and your friends and even the other soul reapers are good at fighting,but we will kill you all one day." The guy shouted. "hey i have something to say...GO FUCK YOURSELF IN HELL!" Fox shouted and sprayed the guy with bullets.

Maxie ran up a few floors and combined every turret and machine gun into one turret that had many barrels,and had a very big belt of bullets,she came back down with it,and started to fire at the enemies with it. "YOU GUYS LIKE MAKING NEW GUNS? WELL TRY THIS ONE OF FOR SIZE!" She yelled as she fired at the enemies with it. More and more enemies kept coming and firing at fox and his team. "it's like we kill one of them,and then 200 more come and take that one's place." leo said. "well...who cares because that just means we can kill more." Fox replied. Lucy looked at everyone's total kills and saw that they kills had just been rest to zero,and she told everyone. "well i guess,if it's been reset then it's good they keep coming." Fox said. 

Maxie got rid of the turret she made when it ran out of ammo,and pulled out her PKM-Saw and fired at the enemy. Lucy was amazed,fox had already made his total kills jump from zero to 300 and it was going up fast. Fox reloaded his Kitsune gun with a Big mag,and started to fire at the enemies and mow them down. Leo reloaded his gun,and started firing again at the enemy. Sinon ducked as bullets slammed next to her,and she peeked out and saw enemies on SKS's that had six barrels and had belt fed mags loaded into them. "come on...really..." She muttered,and then saw enemies on MK11's that had Seven barrels and belt fed mags. "let them make and use any weapon they want,cause our total kills have been reset,and i have to get my kills back up again." Fox said.

"if the wanna make crazy weapons like that..." leo muttered,and pulled out a M1911,93R and a Five-Seven pistol,and loaded eack of them with a belt mag,and fired them at the enemies and made the all full-auto. "well...i mean...Not what i would do...but that's cool...i guess." Lucy said. Leo laughed,and then combined the three pistols into one gun,and he called it the M93R and loaded it with a 10,000 round mag,and fired it at the enemies. "look at them. calling in more help,and making new guns, they're so scared of us, i bet you." Maxie said, firing at the enemy.

Helicopters that were armed with a thousand of miniguns that fired all kinds of bullets,and also rockets and missiles as well,flew over,and fox and sinon shot the pilots so that they landed on the firing controls,and everything on the helicopters fired as they crashed. The enemies started to retreat and fox and his team kept killing them,until they couldn't see the enemies anymore. Fox and his team all reloaded their guns. "wow...fox your total kills are already back up to 10,526." Maxie said. "good." fox replied. Fox and his team went out,and took ammo,and gear off the bodies of the enemies and then they went back into the building.

Fox saw a shadow move,and he punched someone and then slammed them against a wall. "hey, easy...i'm not an enemy." a boy said. "really? cause we're in enemy territory and we were just fighting the enemy,and they retreated and i've never seen you at the soul society city, so it looks a lot like you're the enemy." Fox hissed. "i know it does,but i'm not. my name's Ace." The boy said,who had brown hair,and gold eyes,and had on clothes made out of tiger fur and leather,and had a tiger tail.

"how can we trust you?" fox hissed. "look...i was hiding here. i was able to get out of the prison,and i had to hide, cause they were looking for me." ace said. Fox let ace go,and sat down. Fox handed ace a few weapons, "you're gonna need to be able to fight." fox said. "aren't we leaving?" ace asked. "No." fox replied. "wait,why?" Ace asked and sounded terrified. "because we have mission." Maxie answered. "we'll die!" Ace screamed,and fox got in his face. "Look, these fucks killed,angel,kitty,and lulu,and other people who i came here with. so i'm telling you right now,i will kill them,and i'm not leaving until i have to." Fox hissed. Ace just nodded, and then they are got into cover,as the enemy came back. Ace pulled out a M4 and started firing at the enemy with it,while fox and the others used the guns they made. Ace ducked and reloaded and screamed as a turret made out of M60's,M240's,M249's,RPD's,RPK's,and MK48's started to fire at them. "are you seriously scared?" Maxie asked ace. "Kinda...i don't wanna die...my mom...she's still in prison here." He said.

Fox put his hand on ace's shoulder. "Don't worry. we'll save her as a team." Fox said. Lucy screamed as bullet slammed into her chest,and killed her almost instantly. "NO!" Leo yelled. Ace stood up and started to fire at the enemy with Lucy's Ak-912,which he combined with his M4,and renamed it the MK-913. "YOU ASS HOLES!" Ace yelled as he fired at the enemy. He ducked down and reloaded his gun. Sinon mowed a group of enemies who had M249's down with her weapons and killed them. The gun she made broke,and she ran into a room and came back with a gun that looked like a M4, but was a Hecate sniper rifle combined with a M60,M249,MK48,Lsat,FN FAl, Ak-12,AK-47, M95,L96,MK11, M14,RPD,RPK,M4,M16A3,SCAR-L,  
Scar-H,L115,AAC Honey Badger,AK-74U,MP5,UMP-45 and finally a G36.

She loaded a magazine that looked like a M4 mag,but had a belt of 5.56MM and 7.62MM bullets in it. "i call this the Hecate-412." she said,as she started to fire at the enemies with it. Ace ducked as bullets from belt fed SKS's,M1911's, M24's, and MK11's slammed into the wall next to him. Fox and leo sprayed the enemies shooting at ace down,and then ace popped up and finished them off. Fox fired at enemies who were firing at him with FAL's, and then ducked as bullets from a M60 hit next to him. Fox lead everyone out the back door and then started running and shooting at the enemies. "why are we running?" sinon asked. "so we can get to a new building,and hold out better or something." Fox replied. Leo got in a truck,and maxie and sinon hopped in with him,while fox and ace got in the back,and they fired at the enemies who were chasing them.

Leo drove through a building and then hit a jump and landed on a highway,and gunned it,while fox and Ace kept firing and killed enemies. Fox and ace both reloaded,and then leo hit a big jump and they crashed into a building and hopped out. "well...that wasn't as fun as last time...but yeah." Leo said. Fox lead everyone up a few floors,and then they held out. "SHIT WE'RE IN A BUILDING THAT'S LIKE THE LAST TWO!" Sinon yelled. "well...that's kinda good i guess." Fox replied.

Chapter 20- Back in another weird building? lots of danger and more danger in the city. 

Fox and his team fired at enemies who came up the steps. Ace threw a grenade at the enemies and then fired his gun at them. Enemies with M1014's and AA-12's loaded the shotguns with belts of shotgun shells and fired at fox and his team. Leo sprayed a few shots at them,and they ducked down,and then fox popped up and tossed a grenade and blew them up,then he ran and picked up the shotguns and wasted the rounds in them on the other enemies,and then pulled his gun back out and fired at the enemies. Ace reloaded his gun,and fired at the enemy again. "there's so many of them." He muttered. Fox and his team started running,while shooting at the enemies who were chasing them,and they ran down a hall where every room was filled with boxes of grenades of all types, molotoves and tons of other explosives and also barrels of gas and fuel,He placed C4 on the walls,and waited until they were a few floors away,and then blew it up.

"Damn fox...didn't know you would acutally do that." Sinon muttered,and they all got into cover again as more enemies came up the stairs. "they don't give up do they?" Maxie said. Ace got hit by a few shots from a FAL. He bandaged up and healed, then fired at the enemies. The enemies retreated,and fox and his team ran out of the building,and down a few roads in the city,and made it to a building with two floors,and they went in.

Ace sat down panting. "holy shit." he said,then threw up. "It was too much for him." Maxie said,laughing and sinon punched her. Fox sat down next to ace. "how can you do it...fight...and kill like that..." ace asked. "well...i've been fighting for years...technically since battlezone online...and now in this game...but at first i was just like you." Fox replied,and patted ace on the back. Fox made a fire and cooked up some wolf meat,and snake meat,and passed it out,and they all ate. A guy walked in with three enemy soldiers. "hello, i'm afraid i have to take ace back to the prison." The guy said. Fox got up,and stood in front of the guy. "like hell you will. in face let his mom go." Fox hissed. "we can't we killed her." The guy said smiling. Fox pulled out his gun,and mowed the guy and the three enemies he brought with him down.

Then there was more gun fire from outside as more enemies started to fire at fox and his team. Ace sat there, shocked. "come on ace." Fox said. "they killed my mom..." ace muttered. Fox smacked him, "Look she may be dead,but you can still kill the fucks who killed her." Fox said,and ace nodded and got up,and started to fire back at the enemies.

"Geez,it's been nothing but fighting since we started this mission..." Maxie muttered. "well,what did you expect?" sinon replied. Maxie shrugged and kept firing. Fox and his team kept fighting for a few minutes and the enemies finally retreated,and him and his team finally got some time to rest. The enemies came back a few hours later with more enemies this time. "well they have guts and are brave...or stupid..." Fox said,firing at the enemies. Ace ducked down as bullets from AK-12's with bely fed mags,fired at him,and then leo ducked down as belt fed Ump-45's,belt fed M14's, and belt fed M95's all fired at him,and then sinon and maxie ducked as guns fired at them,and then fox ducked as well. "shit..what the hell...they never attacked us like this..."maxie muttered.

Fox and leo tossed grenades and the everyone popped up and started firing at the enemy again. "great the even called in those turrets,modified helicopters,and mechs with all those weapons on them." Maxie said,throwing a grenades and then spraying rounds at the enemy. "so what?" fox replied,firing at the helicopters,and killing the pilots and making them crash while firing all the weapons as they did. Leo took out the turrets while sinon,and the others took out the mechs. Fox reloaded his gun,and fired at the enemies felt the ground shake as mortars and artillery started to expload off in the distance. "sinon...call in a air attack on these fucks." fox sinon called it in,and helicopters,jets and bombers came and started to destroy the enemies. the aircraft all left after attacking the enemy for 45 minutes, "at least that weaken their numbers up...kinda" ace said.

Leo put his main gun away,and pulled out two AA-12 shotguns,loaded with belts of buckshot,slugs,and explosive rounds,and started to fire them at the enemies, maxie smiled, "not a bad idea...doing what they do." she said,and put her main gun away,and pulled out a MP5,UMP-45,MP-40,Ak-12,M4,SKS,M14,AA-12,M1014,MK11,M1911,Desert Eagle,M9,93R,Glock 18,and a PP-19 and loaded them all with belt mags,and started to spray the enemy with them,and even made everyone on full auto. "yeah eat this." She said. She ducked down,and combined the weapons with her PKM-saw,to make it even stronger,and she popped up and fired it at the enemies.

"i think they're scared of us..." leo said,pulling out a weird looking shotgun,and ace looked at him confused. "i call it the Lion-Blaster. it's a AA-12 shotgun, combined with every shotgun ever made,and then has a box mag, that holds a belt of every shotgun round every made,and holds about 5,000 rounds." leo explained and fired at the enemies with it. "damn..." Ace said,whistling. Fox lead his team out the back of the building,where the hijacked a enemy helicopter,and leo took the pilot seat,and sinon got in co-pilot while,fox and ace got on the turrerts that were just 500 miniguns combined with 2000 .50 caliber turrets,and had ten sets had spinning barrels that sixty barrels on the spinning ones,and maxie got on a M60 in the back. They took off,and fox and ace and maxie started unleashing hell on other helicopters and on other enemies on the ground.

Leo banked right,and dodged a rocket from a helicopter,and fox sprayed the helicopter with bullets and shot it down,and then focused on the other ground enemies and helicopters that were getting in the air. "THIS IS HOW WE KILL THESE FUCKS BABY!" Fox yelled. The helicopter jerked forward,and started to spin and go down,and it crashed into a building. fox and his team climped out of the helicopter,and ran into a building and got ready for another fight. "that was fun." leo said, Maxie looked at everyone's total kills,and saw that fox had his kills back up to 28,569. 'fox is getting is kills up so fast...' she thought."we have our guys attacking the enemy in the city and we're also attacking the enemy here...we've taken the war to them...and i can't believe how many of the enemies we're killing." leo said. "i can. Liz keeps recruiting more and more enemies,and she already had a big army when this all started." Fox replied.

Maxie made sure weapons were loaded and ready. leo got a call from the head captain,and told everyone,that he wanted them back at base.

Fox and his team went back to their base,and fox and sinon went to their post,while leo and the others went to tell the captains and Lt's what happened.

Chapter 21-battles everywhere and no more guns?

Liz appeared at fox and sinon's base,and fox pulled his sword out. "hey...i came to fight." Liz said,and pulled out a Sword made out of diamond,and rushed fox with it,he blocked her sword,and then kicked her in the stomach,and punched her,and then sinon threw shurikens at liz,who blocked them. Fox blasted at liz with blasts of fire,lighting,lava,and rock. Liz kept dodging and blocking the attacks and then got cut by knives made out of shadows. "i know a few assassin technique attacks as well as element magic." Fox said,grinning. Liz smiled,and threw a few iron neddles at fox,who blocked them.

Sinon pulled her sword out,and threw shurikens made out of iron and silver at liz,and she blocked them,and then blasted at sinon with a blast of Melted copper, and sinon dodged the attack,and then threw neddles made out of gold at liz,who got stabbed by the neddles in the leg. Liz pulled them out,and saw fox combine all his attacks with his strongest attack,and then multiplie the strength of all the combine attacks by nine hundred and ninety billion,and then combined the attack after they all finished combining by nine-hundred trillion,and used it on liz,who got hit by it directly. 

Liz stood up,and healed, 'that fox kid...' she thought,and then dodged shurikens made out of copper,and then felt wires and chains made out of copper,diamond,and silver whack and cut her. "damn ..." liz muttered. LIz pressed a button and Fox saw that every gun had been deleted from the game permantly. "no needs a gun to fight, just bladed weapons and magic attacks." fox said.

Fox rushed liz,and used an assassin techinque that made his sword slashes faster. 'this kid is crazy...' liz thought as she blocked fox's sword with hers,and then he grinned and cut liz's sword in half,and picked up the blade part and threw it at liz,and it cut her arm. "shit..." she muttered,and she pulled out a new sword, made out of obsidian,that was reinforced by diamon,iron,steel,copper,gold,silver and fluorite.

Sinon ran and threw shurikens made out of diamond at liz,who blocked them. "hey, liz surprise." sinon said,and summouned tornados,blizzards,hurricanes, and meteor showers of bladed weapons,and every weapon cut and stabbed into liz. liz pulled the weapons out of her,and healed and then was hit by a blast of fire,and then slammed into the ground by fox's dragon breath attack,that was just a wide spread of fire and lighting from his mouth. Fox turned his tail to lighting,and whacked liz with it,and then did it again with fire. He jumped away as she blasted at him with melted copper,and then he surrounded his sword blade in lighting which started spinning around the blade,and he slammed hit sword on the ground,and blasts of spinning lighting came out of the ground and slammed into liz. Fox did the same attack again,but this time with fire,and then a third time with lava. 

"you two are strong." Liz muttered. Liz dodged a blast of ice,and then blocked sinon's sword,and kicked her. Fox combined 300,000 lighting meteors,450,000 fire meteors, 325,525 lava meteors,and then five billion meteors of every other element attack into one giant meteor and he threw it at liz,who was hit by it directly,and even got hit by the explosion part of it,fox combined the same meteors again,but this time also combined three billion tornados of all elements and then turned it into a blast attack,and fired it at liz,who was again hit by it directly.

Liz started panting,and healed,and then ran at fox,and he blocked her sword,and then kicked her with his foot surrounded by lighting,and then punched her with his fist surrounded by fire. Sinon three neddles made out of copper which stabbed into liz's leg,and she pulled them out and summouned meteor showers,blizzards,tornados, hurricanes,and thunder storms of every element and every melted element and also bladed weapons,and kept summouning more and more of them,and attacking fox and sinon with them,and they were blocking the attacks with their swords,while fox surrounded them in a shield of lighting,fire,and lava.

Liz exploaded all of it,and looked shocked when fox and sinon were barely hurt. "you two survived...all that." she summouned meteors made out of diamond and obisidian which exploaded into dimaon and obsidian spikes,and flew at fox and sinon. Fox blocked them with a fire wall,while sinon threw shurikens and neddles and knocked the spikes out of the air,and blocked them with her sword as well. Fox surrouned his sword blade in fire,lighting,lava,and melted diamond,and then silver spikes and they all started to spin around the blade fast,and he slammed his sword on the ground,and lighting,fire,lava,melted diamond and silver spike blasts came out of the ground and flew at liz,who blocked with her sword but only managed to block half of them,and then was hit by the rest. "you may be strong liz...but fighting me and sinon at the same time was stupid." fox said, "not if i kill you both." liz replied,and got up and healed.

Sinon threw neddles at liz,who dodged them and then got stabbed by spinning spikes made out of shadows,'that fucking assassin kid...' liz thought,and healed and rushed fox,who blocked her sword,and then hit her in the chest with a blast of lighting. Fox used his lighting dragon wind blade,which sent blades of lighting flying at liz,and then blades of wind followed it. Liz was hit by the attack in the stomach and legs. Liz threw weak flames at fox and sinon. "looks like you're at your limit." fox said. Liz,stood up and ran away,and then hisoka appeared.

Sinon threw shurikens at hisoka,who blocked them with his sword. Fox combined 400,000 lighting meteors, 425,345 fire meteors,and 955,452 lava meteors into one meteor,and then threw it at hisoka,and the combined the same meteors again,and even added a few lighting and fire meteors with it,and made it a blast and fired it at hisoka who was hit by both attacks,and then fox fired a blast of fire at hisoka who blocked it with his sword,and then dodged shurikens that sinon threw at him. Fox made spinning spikes made out of shadows come out of the ground behind hisoka,and he blocked one with his sword,and then dodged the rest,and then blocked every knife and bladed weapon made out of shadows that flew at him.

Sinon summouned blizzards,tornados,hurricanes,meteor showers,and thunder storms of bladded weapons and hisoka blocked every bladed weapon with his sword,and the picked them all up,and threw them at sinon and fox,who blocked them.'this guy is stong.' sinon thought.


End file.
